


The Adventures of Ladybug and Chat Noir.

by gmsofia



Category: Fanfiction - Fandom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Action, Adventure, Family, Friendship, Love, Multi, Villains, daily life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:50:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 41,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6125032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gmsofia/pseuds/gmsofia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once again, Ladybug and Chat Noir, the duo that have now become close friends, have defeated yet another akuma. However, after a rough time between their superhero life and their student life, Chat finds Ladybug passed out in a roof because of exhaustion. An interesting night awaits that will awake feelings that will develop throughout their adventures together. Of course, also their friends are gonna be there, facing dangers, helping and being helped by the heroic duo.<br/>Akumatized villains to defeat, personal issues to deal with, friendship, romance, family...this is life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What a night

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, everyone! A new fanfic about Ladybug and Chat Noir begins here. You can anticipate friendship, different romances and adventures throughout this fanfic. I will try to use as many characters from the show as possible and develop different relationships, not only Marinette and Adrien's.  
> I will update once a month, although I will try to upload as much as I can, it doesn't really depend on me XD. I really hope you enjoy during this journey with these dorks and their adventures!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough time having 2 lives, Marinette faints and Chat Noir finds her unconscious. What a night will they have!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will update in approximately a week if the fanfiction is well-received. This is my first fanfiction and I'm not an Enlgish speaker so forgive me if I have any grammatical mistakes and feel free to correct me in the comments. Hope you like it and let me know in the comments if you do!

A new akuma appeared in the city of Paris in a quiet night. Luckily, Ladybug and Chat Noir were around to save the day once again. A pretty weak akuma this time, neither of them needed to use their special ability for a change. Once Ladybug cleansed the evil off the little butterfly it was over.  
“I guess the job is done here, isn’t it?” said Chat kind of weirded out by the lack of difficulty. It was not the first time they didn’t have to use their powers, but it was not so usual.  
“It’s not bad to have it easy for once. I could get used to that.” Answered Ladybug sort of shocked but contented.  
“You don’t believe that yourself. You know you like a little bit of action.” Chat remarked with a seductive look.  
“Yeah, right?” said Ladybug smiling. “But it does feel nice to relax from time to time. Especially after this insanity. I still haven’t recovered from the wounds of the last akumas.” Ladybug thought about all the places where she was sore and the lack of sleep she was going through these days. It was such a hard time when it was busy both in school and in the streets. She had to miss sleep in order to finish all the essays and then be on time at class in the morning to turn them in.  
“So, wanna chat with Chat in a rooftop somewhere?” asked Chat between flirty and unnoticeably nervous.  
“As romantic as it sounds, I’m gonna have to pass this time. To be honest, even though this akuma has not caused a lot of trouble, I’m wrecked. I need some sleep and rest.”  
“Off you go, then” it had been long since they last hanged out but her health came first.  
“Bye-bye, Chat Noir.” And so, Ladybug disappeared with a smile.  
Chat watched her swinging in the air until he could not see her any longer. She sure looked tired by the way she was clumsily using her yoyo. He had been more than a minute looking at the same point and felt a little stupid but then he realized that he actually needed to go towards the same direction, so he could do nothing but wait a bit in order to keep private her home place.  
An acceptable time had passed and Chat decided to finally head home. It had been more than a week since Ladybug and him had the chance to go out and talk without having to kill akumas. He indeed missed her and not only as a romantic interest but as a friend. That adorable lazy smile she did meanwhile rolling her eyes whenever he made a bad cat pun. Or those soft punches whenever he made a bad cat pun. The friendly teasing that he liked so much. Or just that tender bright look in her eyes and the energy that it transmitted. She definitely was a special human being and being her friend it was already a privilege.  
All that was going through Chat’s mind, being completely lost in thought, while jumping from roof to roof until he saw something from the corner of his eye that made him snap out of it. He turned around and went a few buildings back and the red stain that he saw when in movement turned out to be Ladybug laying unconscious on a sloping roof. He panicked.  
“Ladybug!” he jumped to where she was to get a hold of her and he shook her gently. “Ladybug, please. What’s wrong?” Chat was anxious and didn’t know what to do. What had happened to her? Then he remembered what she said before “As romantic as it sounds, I’m gonna have to pass this time. To be honest, even though this akuma has not caused a lot of trouble, I’m wrecked. I need some sleep and rest.” Had she overdone herself with both of her lives? He then wondered whether she had been sleeping properly and assumed that that was the reason why she had passed out. He sure had had a hard time lately with so many essays in school and akumas on the streets but he had skipped some extra-curricular classes and managed to do everything else in time. How must be Ladybug’s life when she is not a heroine? Was it very busy? All kind of questions crowded his mind, but now he had to focus on what to do now. The only solution he could come up with was to take her home, Adrien’s home. However, if she woke up, his home place would be uncovered and very probably his identity, since he is well-known in the city and lives in an outstanding mansion. Nevertheless, he couldn’t just leave her there. Besides, she had not used her Lucky Charm therefore, she would not change back and at least her identity would be safe. Anyway, it was her the one that wanted to keep them secret from the beginning, not him.  
The decision had been made, he grabbed her as gentlemanly as the situation allowed and headed towards Adrien Agreste’s mansion.

Once they got to his bedroom, Chat rested Ladybug carefully on his double bed, lighted up his nightlight and tucked her in carefully. After that, he drew the curtains, moved his chair next to the bed and sat sinking his head in his hands and shaking his hair with them half worried half tired. He put himself together and finally looked up. Then, he realized he had a sleeping Ladybug in his bed and he both shied away and stared at her admiring the beauty in that picture. She looked so calm and light, it looked like she was floating on a cloud. When he left his thoughts, he touched her forehead with his, since he could not take off his suit, in order to check if she was fevering which she wasn’t. He felt somewhat more relieved and began to feel the exhaustion take over his body. Given the situation, he decided that the lady in his bed was not to wake up anytime soon, so he turned off the little lamp he had lightened before and lied in the side of the bed that was not occupied, on top of the sheets and making sure to leave space between the both of them.  
Even though he liked her more than he’d like to admit, he was not nervous because, before anything else, they were friends and lately they were actually really close. So, resting next to each other, either it was on a roof or a bed, was not only comfortable but relaxing. Right now, he felt as if they were in a bubble where the worries of the world were left out and couldn’t reach them. It always felt that way when they were together but, the silence of the night, Paris sleeping…It brought him peace. It was pitch black in the room, not even the moonlight could enter through the thick curtains, but his cat eyes could see. He looked at the girl he would have never imagined would be sleeping in his bed for one last time and thought “Damn, I love her” before closing his eyelids and letting the darkness and the comfort of the mattress drag him.

 

Ladybug opened her eyes but saw nothing. Had she gone blind? Where was she? Her bedroom had never been this dark, not even with her light curtains drawn. It took a while for her to remember. Well, it's not like she remembered anything useful. The last thing in her memories was feeling very weak while “flying” with her yoyo, holding onto the closest roof and then everything went black. And it was still black now. She sat up a bit and felt what was around her slowly. She knew she was in a bed, she felt the sheets and the pillow, there was no doubt about it. When she went a little further, with one hand she got to the edge of the bed but with the other hand she did not know exactly what she was touching. The texture was leather-like and it was soft. She sank her fingers into whatever that was and it was soft, like a pillow. Then, she continued tracing with her hand further away and, suddenly, she felt a leather-like texture grabbing her wrist, stopping her from going any further. “You know, touching my abs it’s going to come with a price. For you, it will only take a kiss.” She recognized Chat Noir’s flirty voice. “Chat? Where are we? Don’t tell me this is…”  
“Yes, this is my modest and cozy palace. More specifically, my modest and cozy bed.” Chat was laying on his side now, looking at Ladybug. He could feel the heat of the contact of his hand still around her wrist.  
“Wh-What happened?” Ladybug was both confused and surprised to be in Chat Noir’s bed. Being in total darkness did not help at all.  
“Well, it looks like the astray cat this time was you, m’lady. I found you unconscious on a roof, a sloping one. You could have fallen, so I saved your life. Then again, you were unconscious, I had no other choice but to bring you here. Nevertheless, I made sure to draw my curtains, which are thick so until the sun comes back, you won’t be able to see my place. A pity, if you ask me, but you were so worked up over keeping our identities secret between us and I am quite the gentleman...”  
Ladybug was so confused. She had just woken up but still felt really weak and right now she was just a tired Marinette trying to understand what the cat was meowing. She sort of got that she had passed out and Chat brought her to his room. Giving it more thought, she could see that Chat didn’t really have another choice. “It’s okay, Chat, you did the right thing. Thank you a lot. Now, I’m gonna be leaving. Good n-” She had begun to stand up when she noticed that the hand that she had forgotten was grabbing her wrist pushed her back down.  
“Where do you think you are going this late at night?”  
“My parents are going to be worried if I don’t go home. They are probably really worried already.”  
“Why are you lying?” Chat asked pulling her closer. “This akuma showed up already late, I’m sure you have already made up some excuse for your parents.”  
“Oh, you’re right.” She answered ignoring that they were now close since she actually just remembered messaging her parents saying she was going to stay at Alya’s that night. “I did, justified my absence since I did not know how long it was going to take defeating the akuma, but I intended to sneak into my bedroom anyway when it was over, so…”  
“Okay, I’ll make it simple for you, sleepy Lady. My plan was to make it dark with the curtains and, in the morning, cover your eyes and take you to where I found you. If you leave on your own, my identity is gonna be compromised and I am really tired to take you on a walk right now. In conclusion, according to my plan, you’re staying.” Then, he laid back looking towards the ceiling without letting go of Ladybug’s wrist.  
Ladybug sighed and copied Chat. Looking at the ceiling, which she could not see, she relaxed her muscles again. “So, you have a double bed, huh? You must have money.” When Chat did not answer, she realized that she was prying into his other life which SHE required HIM not to reveal. “Sorry, I asked without thinking. My mind is really cloudy right now and I don’t even know what I’m saying.” She paused. “You know, I can’t believe it but I’ve actually missed you. Talking while looking at the moon from the top of a building. It is a pity that we only get to hang out in roofs at night. If I could take you out with my friends…I think it would be fun. And you’d meet my best friend and the guy I like. I’d love that.” She wasn’t even sure whether Chat was awake, but she just kept on talking. It didn’t took long till she herself fell asleep too.

Everything was blurry when Marinette first opened her eyes. When she succeeded focusing her vision, she could just see a white ceiling even though the illumination was poor. She then noticed that someone was completely embracing her, keeping her from moving even her head, which was surrounded by Chat’s arms. It wasn’t that she was uncomfortable by his embrace, she was already used to clingy Chat and it didn’t really bothered her anymore. Besides, he himself was not that bad at all, may Adrien never know that. But they were just friends, so staying like that was just wrong, wasn’t it? “Chat, wake up.”  
“Umm, sweet voice that wakes me up. Good morning m’lady. What is it?”  
“You’re kind of hugging me all over and I can’t even move.”  
“Everything’s going according to plan.” Answered Chat right before placing himself in top on her while cupping her face in his hands so she would not see the bedroom at all.  
“What are you doing?” She asked with a scolding tone.  
He took a look at her. He had slept beside the girl he was in love with and now they were waking up together. He wanted to remember every single thing from that moment. Once he had make sure to record every detail he asked: “Are you ready to go, m’lady?” always looking directly at her bright blue eyes.  
She hesitated for a moment, lost in Chat Noir’s completely green eyes and, for a moment, they stared at each other completely absorbed by the moment. A few seconds later, she heard birds chirping and snapped out of it. “Let’s go.”  
Chat put gently his right hand over the lady’s eyes, which she slowly closed when the hand was about to touch her, and lifted her up at the purest “just married” style.

 

It was still early in the morning, the sun rays were weak. Adrien was carrying her beloved Ladybug in his arms and he couldn’t be happier since he had spent the night with her. His sleep that night had been really light for obvious reasons: only grasping her by accident or hearing her move would wake him up. When he first opened his eyes, he saw her calmly sleeping and, after a few moments admiring her, he moved closer embracing her slowly and gently so that she would not be able to see his room at all. And even if that had been just so the plan would work, he had enjoyed every second of it.  
They arrived and Chat put her down without removing the hand over her eyes. He leaned to kiss her forehead barely touching her skin and whispered “I’ve missed you too. Have a nice day, m’lady.” And like that, he disappeared leaving a blushing and flustered Marinette.

 

Wow, that had been…Wait, did that mean that Chat was awake when she was talking nonsense last night? Whatever. She headed home to prepare for school where Adrien would be. She filled her head with that thought so she would not think about what happened. “Tikki, it’s over now” and there was no more Ladybug, just Marinette.  
“It was about time, that was really exhausting.” Tikki complained.  
“I’m so sorry Tikki. It won’t happen again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know whether it was too long or too short since it's my first time writting stuff like this, so you tell me in the comments.  
> If you people like this fic, as it advances I intend to introduce as much characters from the show as I can and develop the relationship not only between Adrien/Chat and Marienette/Ladybug, but between others like Nino&Alya, Julieka&Rose and any other that comes up along the way.


	2. A new challenger approaches

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a unique night, a peaceful day has started. But in Ladybug's life there is no such thing as a peaceful day. Let's get to know this new foe!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since the first chapter had its fans, let's continue with this story to see where it takes us (even though I might already have more or less an idea about where to go). This chapter may be a little short, sorry for that. I'll try to make the next one longer. Chapter 3 will come in about a week, just like this one.  
> Hope you like it!

When Marinette got home, already de-transformed, she told her parents that she had to stop by before going to school because she forgot to bring her backpack to Alya’s, which was partially true since she evidently would not bring her backpack for a Ladybug mission. She didn’t make up an excuse for not having breakfasted at Alya’s so she had to skip the most important meal of the day not to arouse suspicions and, soon, she left for school.

Marinette found Alya at the stairs of the main door about to get in. There was a time when Alya did wait for her to go inside together but, since Marinette became Ladybug, her schedules were messed up and she could no longer promise to be in time.

“Hey, Marinette. You’re early today.” Remarked Alya.

“Amazing, right?” Marinette laughed “A cat meowing woke me up and I could not go back to sleep.” Marinette said, not really lying.

“Uf, I’m sooo tired. But it’s over now. Today we hand in the last essay and calm will be back at least for a while. You’re so lucky…with the Ladyblog and school I’ve been too busy. At least you’ve been able to just focus on the essays.” Assured Alya, patting herself on the back.

“I help with the bakery too, you know?” Marinette tried to defend herself. She did not need recognition for what she actually did, but at least she did need an excuse for her weariness. It was not that last night she hadn’t got any rest, she had slept better than the last few nights and woke up feeling more rested than usual, but one night was not enough to regain all the strength lost.

“Oh, it’s true that you do help your parents at the bakery too. That’s something, but not as tiresome as chasing after Ladybug and write quality articles. I have to do both physical and mental activities.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. Well done,” she praised her “we should go for an ice-cream or something after school as a reward. I’ll invite, you’ve earned it.” Marinette said smiling kindly.

They entered in class and sat at their respective seats. Moments later, Nino and Adrien got to class too. Marinette rested her head on her hands and sighed. She wished she was able to talk normally to Adrien as she talked to Alya, or to Chat-…The memories of the early morning came to her mind and, shaking her head, she forced herself not to think too much about it. Now that she looked at him closely, Adrien looked tired too. “I guess this week has been harsh on everyone.” She thought, but then he smiled, he looked happy too?

 

 

Adrien was physically present in class but his mind was far from there. He was tired but he didn’t care since the reason why he was like that was a dream come true. Having Ladybug sleeping beside him had caused him a light sleep and he had woken up several times that night. He didn’t care though, it would have been a waste to spend all night sleeping. For a moment he felt guilty for being that happy given that, the reason all that happened was Ladybug fainting out of fatigue and sore, but he just couldn’t help it. It had been too perfect to be real, but it was. Now he wondered if she was doing all right wherever she was at the moment. He hoped that she had gotten enough rest last night to function in her other life.

 

 

It was the last class and the bell rang. All the students started to put their books, pens and notebooks back in their backpacks. Marinette was so glad that classes were over that she was crying inside. “So, what about that ice-cream Alya, should we?”

“You’re going for an ice-cream?” asked Nino turning around to totally butt in the conversation between the two girls.

“Marinette was going to treat me for my hard work after this hell of a week” Alya answered.

“I’m sure Marinette earned it too, she always works hard.” Adrien added with a sweet smile.

Marinette blushed before Adrien’s praise. At least someone thought that she did something, unlike everyone else.

“We’ve all worked hard here, man. We should all go for an ice-cream at the park.” Nino insisted.

“That’s a good idea, right Marinette?” Alya asked looking at her friend with meaningful eyes while hitting her subtly with her elbow.

“Yeah, totally” Marinette was still blushing and now smiling.

“Sounds good to me.” Finally answered Adrien.

“Then it is decided, let’s go!” Alya stood up lively.

 

Already in the park, the group of friends walked happily chatting and eating their ice-creams. Alya’s was Cheesecake with Blueberry flavor, Nino’s was Cookies, Marinette’s was Caramel and Peanut butter and Adrien’s was Chocolate flavor. They sat in a bench surrounded by joggers, birds eating bread crumbs left by the elderly, children playing etc.

“I tell you guys that it’s totally happening someday. The UFO will come to conquer the world one day and we’re not prepared enough,” assured Nino truly convinced of his words “just like the zombie apocalypse, you’ll see.”

“I wonder how hard you must have hit your head as a kid. I’m serious, that must have hurt a lot like, really, I’m talking with deep concern.” Alya had an expression between fake concern and sarcasm. She was definitely unimpressed.

“So you’re saying that we see weird akuma stuff every day and you don’t even accept the possibility of UFOs and zombies existing.”

“Well, you've got a point there. But no, I’m still not buying the aliens and the walking dead.” Alya didn’t give in.

“It would be so cool seeing Ladybug and Chat Noir fighting them…” Nino fantasized.

“No, it wouldn’t!” Adrien and Marinette interrupted him at the same time hectic. Alya and Nino looked at them, Adrien shook his hair with a nervous smile and Marinette looked down. They couldn’t control their words.

“Wow, you guys. At least you are both getting along, but I’m with Nino this time, I mean, how badass would that be?”

“I think they have enough work with just akumas. They’re humans too, you know?” Marinette looked very done with her life.

“I totally agree with Marinette. They sure have some fun with akumas but I bet it can be burdening sometimes.” Adrien said.

Both Adrien and Marinette felt comforted by each other’s words. They were happy that at least some people acknowledged that it was hard for them too and had some consideration towards the duo.

“You two are no fun at all. Come on, it’s aliens and zombies we’re talking about, it was just a hypothetical situation but, if someone made it into a movie, I’d totally go watch it.” Alya assured. Nino put his open hand up in front of Alya and she immediately high fived Nino. They all laughed before the absurdity of the whole conversation but then, something strange happened: someone screamed not far away from there. The group of friends looked at each other, surprised.

“That must be another akuma! I gotta run guys, Ladybug and Chat Noir might appear soon and I don’t wanna miss it. See ya!” Alya started running.

“It seems that is coming from nearby, maybe we should go home to take shelter. Safety is very important.” Said Marinette.

“Can’t argue that.” Adrien agreed. And they both took off in different directions.

“Come on guys, aren’t you even curious?” Nino asked dumbfounded. Then he gave up and started walking home.

Marinette hid behind a tree where nobody could see her meanwhile the people in the park started leaving too for safety, she guessed. “Tikki, let’s go.” Marinette became Ladybug and with her yoyo she headed where all the noise was coming from.

 

It turned out that the akuma was in the library near the school. It was a tall, blonde girl that had been akumatized this time. She had, as all the akumas, an extravagant appearance: her hair was styled in pigtails, she was wearing a white shirt and white pants, her skin was white too and both her clothes and skin were stained with words. It looked as if she had tattooed an entire book on herself. She was holding a book with a hanging pen in her hand, the pen was attached to the book by a cord like some sort of journal. All around the library floor there were scattered books with which she almost tripped, but the akumatized girl didn’t see Ladybug since she was looking at someone else.

“Finally, you came.” Said the girl to a boy that was standing there, unlike the rest of the people who were fleeing the scene.

“Finally I came.” Whispered Chat Noir to Ladybug as a way to say hi, and he joined her witnessing the scene.

“Lydia, is that you? Calm down, I’m sorry…” answered the boy.

“Calm down!? You calm down, Adam! You never showed up to that date, I was waiting for hours! But you know what? I’m not Lydia anymore, now I’m Storyteller and we are over, you are gonna be another forgotten book collecting dust in a shelf.” And she opened the journal in her hands, closed it around him and another book fell to the floor.

“So all these books on the floor…are people??” said Ladybug shocked.

“Maybe they needed to lap up some culture.” Answered Chat shrugging.

“Hey! Lydia! Has anyone told you that you must be quiet in a library?” interrupted Ladybug.

“Nice outcome! You are quite a badass, aren’t you, m'lady?” Chat was cut short by Lydia.

“Excuse **YOU**? I AM NOT LYDIA! My name is Storyteller and **you** are Ladybug? Because I happen to hate bugs.” Storyteller went at her intending to turn her into another book, but Ladybug dodged her with her acrobatic abilities. Chat Noir interfered in their one on one battle and fought the blonde girl with his baton. Storyteller, feeling cornered, took the pen hanging from the journal and, when she wrote something in it, someone came out of the page where she had written. What the heroic duo saw was certainly something they would have never expected. The very Captain Hook was standing in front of Chat Noir and started to fight him sword in hand. Storyteller kept on writing and now Dracula was there too, and Ladybug quickly stepped back to get a moment so that she could think of something. Little time she had because Dracula went at her again intending to bite her but she slipped through the floor to position herself behind him. Then, she threw her yoyo around him and threw Count Dracula against Captain Hook not before shouting at Chat to move away. The Captain raised his sword in order not to be bitten by Dracula’s sharp fangs and in that moment Chat got his baton through both of them, who disappeared into thin air.

“Well that was miraculous. No pun intended.” Ladybug said still in shock.

“That was purrrfect. I mean, who has read Peter Pan and not aspired to be him fighting Hook? All my dreams are coming true lately.”

“Well, I was not really excited about a vampire sucking the blood out of me, she could have written my crush liking me back.”

“I don’t think it works that way…”

“A girl can dream...Anyway, where is Storyteller now?”

“Well, she's definitely not here.” Then a group of people entered the library looking for a place to hide. “But something tells me she’s gone outside.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As last time, if I have made any mistakes please feel free to correct me in the comments. Don't be shy! I really love and appreciate to have feeback from you guys. See you as soon as possible with the next chapter!


	3. Storyteller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A book-lover girl was upset because of a misunderstanding with her boyfriend. Hawkmoth didn't miss the chance and akumatized her. How will the heroes fight Storyteller, a girl who can summon book characters?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo deeply sorry. I know it's been forever. I am having problems with my computer and I'm kinda busy with university lately. I hope you can forgive me :d I promise next chapter will be in approximately a week for real. Furthermore, in the next chapter I'll be introducing some more characters from the show!

The duo stepped into the street to see more books all over the road and sidewalk. Lydia was out of control shouting “So you all think that I’m overreacting don’t you? I don’t have to stand this, you all deserve to be history.” And she was back to turn people into books.  
Ladybug and Chat Noir hid behind a parked truck. She was focused thinking about what to do now meanwhile he peeked to see how was the situation. Another person was going to become a book so Chat stepped in and pushed the guy so that Storyteller wouldn’t reach him. Ladybug took advantage of that distraction and tried approaching her from behind but Storyteller saw her through the truck’s rearview mirror and was about to attack her when someone interrupted. “Hey walking book! Yeah, I’m talking to you. I mean, you sure have the looks but do you actually read that much or are you just a poser?” It was Alya who intervened to save Ladybug in an impulse. But now Storyteller was after her.  
“Are you serious? There’s literature all over me and you dare to doubt me? Can’t a girl genuinely like reading?” said angry while heading towards her.  
“You are totally right, I was just checking. Girls Power?” answered Alya while stepping back.  
“We’re not done here” Reminded Ladybug so that Storyteller wouldn’t attack her friend.  
“Oh you’re right, let me take care of you.” said Storyteller as she wrote something in her journal and something unexpected appeared.  
“Oh no, this is not happening.” Alya said too surprised when she saw a bunch of zombies walking the street. “Great, now Nino won’t shut up.”  
Marinette and Adrien’s first thought was something like: “Seriously?” On the other hand, they were perplexed about what they were witnessing.  
“I mean, I know that I shouldn’t be surprised since I’ve just fought Dracula, but this is just too surreal.”  
“No, I completely feel you m’lady.”  
And that’s all they had time to say before having to dodge the zombies’ attacks. Meanwhile Storyteller went back to Alya, who had been staring dumbfounded while filming the walking dead scene before her. “I am an avid reader, but I think that I’m not gonna read YOUR book.” Storyteller pounced on the amateur journalist with her journal open but then, Nino took Alya by the hand and started running. “I KNEW IT. THE ZOMBIES ARE HERE” Screamed Nino all pumped up.  
“Seriously, **this** is not the time!” Answered Alya while still being chased by the akumatized girl. “Oh my god! I’m so tired already. I should exercise more.” Whined Alya before feeling Ladybug’s yoyo tangling around her and Nino and pulling them to where the heroine was. In that same moment, Chat Noir hit Storyteller with her baton so she hurriedly scribbled in her journal and a dragon appeared taking her and flying towards the second out of the three floors of the library, breaking through the wall to enter it.  
“Get out of here.” Ordered Ladybug to Alya and Nino.  
“Yes, sir.” Answered Nino immediately.  
“No way. I need to film everything for my blog.” Alya protested.  
“I think you have more than enough juicy material. I mean zombies and a dragon, is that not going to satisfy your readers?” Chat Noir exposed reasonably.  
“C’mon Alya, we've already risked our necks once today. Let’s call it a day.” Nino tried to convince her.  
“Ugh…fine. But you both owe me an interview.” Finally Alya gave up and agreed to leave with Nino. Now the duo had to take care of the dragon that was waiting for them “on the top of the tower” also known as: inside the library.  
“When this is over, I swear I’m not reading anymore fantasy shit for a year.” Sighed Ladybug.  
They both went back inside the building and advanced through the first floor avoiding to step any book. When they got to the stairs, something showed up in front of them. Well…a tiny little someone, commonly called fairy. “Imagine what a nice world you could live in if you just stopped fighting. The fairies would be enchanted to meet you. Let’s be friends!” offered the fairy.  
“Do you think this is going to work, Lydia? Come on, you’re going to have to do better than this” said Ladybug as she punched the fairy, which vanished in thin air. Ladybug and Chat Noir continued to go up the stairs and someone else appeared. Now the very Harry Potter was standing in front of them. “Together we can make Hogwarts real and maybe you could learn magic. This world could be so much better if we worked together. We can make anything real, all of your dreams could come true. If magic is possible, then everything is possible.”  
“Okay, magic is cool, but this is just too surreal.” Chat extended his baton which crossed through Harry’s presence making it disappear. After that, already in the second floor, they found no sign of Storyteller beside the huge hole in the wall that made her dragon to enter, so the duo decided to keep on going. They were about to take the stairs to the third floor but somebody else was waiting for them.  
“You just never give up, do you?” asked Ladybug exasperated.  
“Oh god, finally. Something good had to come from this.” Said Chat who was excited about finally meeting Peter Pan.  
“Hey man, come on, let me give you a ride.” Offered Peter.  
“A ride?” asked Chat confused. Suddenly, Peter started flying around, showing off. “Cool! I’ll take that ride”  
“Chat! Seriously??”  
“Come on, Ladybug. It’s just a little bit of fun. It’s Peter Pan here! Just let me enjoy myself for a bit. It's not like I'm surrendering”  
Then Chat took Peter’s hand and they started ascending. For a moment, it was just two kids having fun until Peter kicked Chat’s baton out of his hand and his whole presence turned red and black, taking Chat straight up to the third floor and disappearing from Ladybug’s view.  
“CHAT!!!” Screamed Ladybug after running all the way up.  
In the third floor, she found darkness: the blinds of the windows were drawn and the lights were out. Suddenly, there was a ball of fire heading towards her direction and she dodged it with a jump and a somersault. This was it, it was the moment to use it. “Lucky Charm!” And a lantern appeared. Ladybug hid behind a table to avoid possible fire attacks and started to think how to use the object that she had in her hands. Then she realized. She sprang from cover and started screaming “Hey! Storyteller! Right here!” Another fireball emerged from the dragon mouth allowing Ladybug to see where Lydia was positioned: she was standing, riding the laying dragon. After dodging it, she got a little bit closer, aimed the lantern to Storyteller’s eyes and turned it on. Storyteller cringed in surprise and Ladybug took the chance to take her journal with the yoyo and rip it in half. Once the akumatized butterfly got out of the journal, she caught it and cleansed it. “Miraculous Ladybug!” As everything started turning back to normal, darkness dissipated from the room and Ladybug saw Chat Noir laying on the ground unconscious. She ran to him and kneeled beside him, trying to wake him up really worried. “Chat! Wake up! Please!”  
Chat opened slowly his eyes and placed his hand over his head in a clear sign of pain. “Hey, it’s okay, I’m okay” said Chat with a faint smile. “Just a bad headache. I guess _that_ I deserved.”  
“Thank goodness…I could not live without your lame jokes.” Jested Ladybug to play down the situation but relieved to hear him say it. “Come on, you’ve loafed about quite enough.” Said Ladybug as offering her hand for Chat to stand up. “Pound it!” both yelled while bumping fists.  
“What happened?” Lydia was back to normal and confused. The library was crowded again since all the books scattered around turned back to people. Adam, Lydia’s boyfriend went up to the floor they were in. “I’m so sorry, Lydia. I didn’t showed up at our date because a relative had been taken to the hospital and I went running without thinking. I should have called, though.”  
“It’s okay Adam, I overreacted without listening to your explanation. I’m sorry too” And they both hugged.

  
Chat Noir and Ladybug stepped out the building to breathe fresh air. “Oh god, am I hungry?” complained Ladybug.  
“I’ve just had ice cream so I’m fine.”  
“I guess it’s a nice day for ice cream…I had some too, but I couldn’t breakfast this morning and you know what they say about breakfast…”  
"Breakfast is the most important dish of the day, yeah. I totally agree with that."  
“Without proper breakfast, my whole day turns upside down.”  
“We are a mess…You need food, I need a pill for my headache…”  
“Yeah, next thing is the morgue.” Said Ladybug jokingly.  
A moment after that, both Ladybug and Chat saw an agitated Alya coming running towards them. She obviously wanted that interview they talked about before in exchange for leaving when things were "the most interesting". And it looked like she was not going to leave until she got it. “Well, Chat, I’m gonna de-transform soon, so I’ve gotta go. You take care of this.” She smiled.  
“Oh come on, that is so not fair.”  
“Since you did not do a thing today, you completely deserve it. Bye!” and Ladybug left.  
“Hey! Ladybug! Come back!” Chat sighed.  
“Ladybug is gone? I thought you both would do the interview.” Alya was somewhat disappointed.  
“Well, this is what you get. You take it or leave it.”  
“I’ll take it of course! Actually, I’ve been wanting to make a solo interview with you. After all, you’re half of the duo. You deserve a little more of attention.”  
“I get more than enough attention in my daily life.” Adrien thought to himself.

 

Marinette got to her house through the rooftop and finally de-transformed. She and Tikki as well laid on the bed, resting for a while and trying to re-unite strength to move again. She took her phone and checked Alya’s website. Chat looked a little awkward in the interview, as if he was not very interested in doing interviews at all. “I guess he doesn’t like all that much attention, some people are just not cut up for having eyes upon them.” Marinette thought. After a while, she checked her WhosApp and saw that she had messages from Nino from the “The four Musketeers” group:  
_**Nino** : I told you guys_  
_**Nino** : The zombies were here_  
_**Nino** : And Ladybug and Chat Noir kicked their asses_  
_**Nino** : It was epic!_  
_**Nino** : Adrien and Marinette missed them though_  
_**Nino** : But Alya has video proof, you saw it?_  
Marinette didn’t know whether to laugh or cry.  
_**Marinette** : Yeah, I saw the video_  
_**Marinette** : That was incredible!_  
_**Marinette** : But I’m glad I wasn’t there, safety comes first_  
_**Alya** : Goodness Marinette, you need to be a little bit more like Ladybug_  
_**Adrien** : I saw it too_  
_**Adrien** : Those were not real zombies though :(_  
_**Alya** : THANKS, SOMEONE SAID IT_  
_**Alya** : Nino, that didn’t count as zombie apocalypse_  
_**Nino** : Oh come on_  
_**Nino** : Killjoys_  
_**Marinette** : Hahaha ^^_  
_**Marinette** : Anyways, it’s been fun today_  
_**Marinette** : No need for zombies or dragons to have fun with you :)_  
_**Adrien** : Yeah, let’s hang out again soon_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd love knowing how do you think this is going and if you have any ideas for the future. Just tell me everything in the comments. I just love whenever you leave me comments saying how much you love the fanfic or correcting my grammar mistakes so don't be shy!


	4. Yet another competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on the Timebreaker episode. Kim and Alix are those friends with a strange chemistry that need to prove who's best. This time the competition is about who can teach skating the best. Who will win? Will there be any contingencies?
> 
>  *I'm basing myself in possibility for former akumatized people to be akumatized again in this chapter.*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, first of all: I'm NOT dropping the fanfic at all, I still have a lot of ideas for this story, so don't worry and please continue to follow my work if you've liked it until now. I just had a lot of work at university and other stuff.  
> Secondly, I am so very sorry for the delay, I know I've been absent for like a month or so. I guess I overstimated myself and thought I could keep this weekly, but as it's obvious that I can't, I promise to upload monthly. Does this mean that I am only going to upload once a month? Not necessarily, sometimes it will be once a month, sometimes I will upload two weeks in a row...It all depends on the amount of work and stuff I get.  
> So please, keep on cheering on me. You all made me really happy with your comments and I hope I am making you happy by writing this.

Marinette was trying to pay attention in class even though she was starting to get distracted since she was at her limit of time spent focused in a row. Alya had already spaced out laying her head in her hand and looking nowhere. It was the last hour and there were only 10 minutes left, so everyone was kinda off. Alix was even looking behind discussing something with Kim but the teacher either didn’t notice or didn’t want to.  
Marinette glanced over at Adrien who was actually paying attention to the lesson. Then, the bell rang and the teacher left after dismissing the class. Suddenly, Alix started screaming “Hey guys! Guys!” and everyone turned around to look at her while Kim joined her side. “Guys! Kim and I want to try and see who is best at teaching how to skate so please, if you have rolling skates and don’t know how to, come meet us this afternoon and we’ll see who’s best!”  
“Yeah! Whatever she said” agreed Kim.  
Everyone in class started talking to each other, excited about the plan.  
“This might be a nice chance to work your clumsiness, Marinette.” Suggested Alya.  
“Yeah, or to kill myself…”  
“Oh, but I heard Adrien telling Nino he would go. Does that change anything?”  
“Whaaaat?? Do you think **that** is enough to change my mind?? … What time was it at again?”  
Alya laughed and so did Marinette. Practically everyone was looking forward to it, but not without exceptions.  
“Well, I know how to skate because my dad got me like the best teacher ever so I don’t need you to teach me anything. In any case, **I** could teach _you_ , Adrien.” Said Chloé.  
“No, thanks. I think it will be more fun to learn with everyone else.” He answered politely with a kind closed smile.  
“Whatever, go live with the peasants if you want. Let’s go Sabrina.” And they walked out.  
Meanwhile, on the other side of the class, Juleka and Rose didn’t look so excited either.  
“Well, I don’t have rolling skates, so I guess I won’t be going.”  
“Do you want to go for a movie or something instead? I don’t mind…” said Juleka.  
“No, please. You go and learn how to skate so that you can teach me later. Okay?” Rose made a faint smile.  
“Okay, if you’re okay with it, then I’ll go.” Juleka smiled.

 

* * *

 

  
Back at home, Marinette took the rolling skates out from the wardrobe where they were collecting dust. She cleaned the white skates a little not to give a bad impression and tried them on to check if they fitted since they were her mom’s. Suddenly, her mobile phone beeped. It was from “The four Musketeers” group:

  
_**Nino** : Hey, gurrrls! Adrien and I are about to leave for the roller rink. You going, right?_  
_**Alya** : Well, of course. Wouldn’t miss the fun, duh. Right, Marinette?_

Everything was ready, she was good to go. But…  
“Don’t be nervous, Marinette! I’m sure you’ll do just fine. What’s more, I think this is going to be good for you **and** for Ladybug.” Tikki encouraged her “Being clumsy is a good cover for Ladybug, though.” Teased Tikki.  
“Ha-ha-ha, very funny Tikki. I am nervous, I don’t want to embarrass myself in front of Adrien.”  
“What are you afraid of? It’s not like it would be the first time…”  
“Seriously, you’re being too funny today.”  
“Come ooon, Marinette. I’m just trying to make you feel less nervous. It’ll be all right, you’ll see and, besides, the other option is not going and you know you would regret that later.”  
“You’re right.” She took her phone again to answer:

_Unread messages_   
_**Alya** : Marinette??_   
_**Marinette** : Sorry, I was getting ready. About to leave. See you there ^^_

  
“Well, I should leave now.”  
She put the skates and her house keys in a sports bag and carried her phone in her hand since she was leaving hurriedly. When she closed the bakery door and started to walk fast, she noticed something vibrating on her hand. She checked her phone to see what it was this time:

 _ **Adrien** : Oof, you had us worried for a minute there. Glad to know you’re coming too! _  
Marinette started running with a big smile on her face.

 

* * *

 

Alya and Marinette arrived together at the town’s roller rink where Juleka, Nathanaël, Adrien, Nino, Alix and Kim were preparing and putting on their skates. Nathanaël noticed the girls and waved at them and then everyone welcomed them too.

  
“You are just in time, we were about to divide you in two teams. Obviously one will be with me and the other one with Alix. At the end of the afternoon we will see whose team has the best skaters. Is everything clear?”  
“Yeeeees!” answered everyone.  
“Good. So Alix and I played rock, paper, scissors and I won, therefore, I’m choosing. Let’s see…Nathanaël…Nino and…Juleka. Take your stuff, we’ll go a little bit further, that way it will be a fair competition.”  
“Aye aye, captain.” Said Nino, following the orders “See you later, guys. Good luck!”  
“Yeah, good luck, man.” Answered back Adrien. Marinette and Alya also wish them luck and saw them leave.

  
“Well, first thing first. Have you checked your skates are nicely tied up?”  
The team were sat on a bench checking the ties. Marinette secured them just in case and nodded. She decided to put a lot of effort in learning so that her team would win. “I can do this” she thought to herself and put on her helmet, so did the others.  
“Very well, let’s start with standing up, which is no easy task. Come on, help yourselves supporting yourselves with both your hands.”  
Alya got it right away, Adrien managed too, not without difficulty and Marinette…Marinette tried to stand up and she fell on the sit again. Fortunately, the others were busy standing up themselves, so they didn’t notice. Finally, they were all on their skates and ready to continue with the lesson.

“All right. Now I want you to softly slide a foot to the front…like that, that’s right and now the other one, slowly. As I’m in front of you if anyone feels like falling, hold onto me.” But that step went smoothly and nobody fell. “Okay, let’s try fastening up a little the process, repeating like that for a few steps.”  
The three of them did as they were told and step by step they started to roll around, ones more clumsily than others.  
"Okay, now I am gonna step away a little further, and you will have to come to me skating, got it?"

 

* * *

 

Somewhere on Paris, a disappointed Rose was sitting in the bench of a park. She was touching the rose ring that her friend had given her not so long ago. Then, a beautiful white butterfly came flying and leaned on the ring: “Poor Rose...alone when her special friend is having fun with everyone else...If only you had a pair of roller skates you would be with them now. How upsetting is that? But don’t worry, with my help you will spend all the time you want with your friend Juleka. In exchange, you’ll bring me Ladybug and Chat Noir’s miraculous, Stop Motion.”

 

* * *

  
After an hour or so of practicing, they were starting to wear off a little. Alix realized and decided to take a break to rest and drink some water.  
"Great, guys! Let's take a break, I think you've earned it! You are all doing fine, so go sit and hydrate or something." Said Alix.  
"No way! Not now that I'm getting the hang of this" protested Alya "They can rest if they want but you and I are racing now!"  
"Wow, that's the spirit, girl! Let's go!" and both of them skated away leaving Adrien and Marinette alone. She was perplexed and a little overwhelmed about the situation, then she turned around and found Adrien heading to the bench "You coming?"  
"Can't...I...don't..." she tried to look for the words but a sigh came out instead "I just don't wanna be a burden" said worried and forgetting it was Adrien she was talking to "I really don't want us to lose because of me. If I have to make extra effort, so it'll be."  
"Hey, I'm not that good either, you know. Alya sure nailed it, but I still stumble and can't skate that smoothly. Besides, it's okay not to win, what counts is that we are having fun with friends, isn't it?"  
"I know that winning is not the most important thing, but for once I don't wanna feel like I'm the reason we don't."  
"I'll help you then" Adrien smiled and suddenly Marinette realized again that she was talking to Adrien.  
They started just rolling around in parallel not very fast to practice the very basics and when Marinette thought they were gonna be in an awkward silence, he started talking.  
"I've been thinking and I've realized that you and I haven't really had the chance to do much talking more than courtesy conversation, you know, just us...It's weird, like whenever we engage in dialogue we are interrupted by something or someone, or either of us is in a hurry..."  
Suddenly, Marinette tripped with her own feet and almost fell, but Adrien grabbed her wrist on time and pulled her until she was standing on her skates again. She got completely unfocused when she tied up that the reason she usually was in a hurry was because of Ladybug, and that made her almost fall. For what it seemed like a long moment, she could feel the heat of Adrien's hand around her wrist. He let go of her hand "That was close" he said as ruffling the back of his hair and smiling.  
"Seah, I'm yeally rorryI MEAN...Sorry..." spouted Marinette, lowering her head, nervous.  
"No worries. So...I've noticed that you look stressed in class. Are you doing okay?"  
"Oh...I just...don’t get everything and don’t have all that much extra time to study thus, I’m sorta stressed thinking whether I’m gonna make it or not…”  
“Why don’t you ask for help? I’m sure Alya wouldn’t mind helping you out, neither Nino nor me, but we can’t help you if you don’t say anything.”  
Marinette was surprised before Adrien’s words, she certainly didn’t expect such answer from him. Then she smiled and nodded, admitting he was right. They had eye connection for a moment but, suddenly, a bird fell between the two of them.

“Is he dead?” said Marinette with her eyes wide open, then she looked up to see someone flying towards them so she took Adrien by his wrist and started "running" with the roller skates on without thinking much. Adrien, on the other hand, surprised by the sudden run, looked back and realised that defenseless Marinette was saving Cat Noir’s ass. Marinette was having problems with skating so fast so Adrien took the lead until they reached the public bathrooms where they locked themselves in. Both of them took the decision of leaving so they could transform and protect the other, but they didn’t know that the other would differ.  
“Okay, I’m gonna go and look for help, you stay here” said Marinette while removing her skates.  
“No way, I am going, you stay here. Anyway, Ladybug and Chat Noir are gonna be here soon, you don’t have to worry.”  
“It’s all right, I can do it” insisted Marinette.  
“But I will be faster with the skates on than you running. Come on, don’t fight me on this. Hey, Marinette, look at me in the eyes" Marinette did as asked, surprised "I know you can accomplish anything you want to, but give up just on this, please.”  
Since they were getting nowhere discussing the same thing over and over, she put herself in Adrien’s situation and he did have a point: regular Marinette would be less useful than Adrien, so she gave in.  
“Take care, then. As you said, Ladybug and Chat Noir must be on their way so don’t play hero."  
“You got it.” And Adrien left.  
“Okay, Tikki. It’s time for us to get into action! Our friends need us!”  
“Yes, ma’am!” Tikki flew into Marinette’s rings and the transformation occurred.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still encourage you to comment suggestions, corrections, whether you're liking it or not... It really helps! Thank you everyone, for real.


	5. Is this a date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose has been akumatized after being disappointed by Juleka. How is this gonna affect their friendship? How will Ladybug and Chat Noir fight her this time?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm very sorry for taking so long, the exams took longer than I thought they would and I've been busy after it. 
> 
> Anyway, I started writing this storyline that begins in Chapter 4 when I was in exams period so I was not very creative at the moment, therefore I somehow ended up basing the plot in the Timebreaker episode. Now that I've had free time, I decided to finish it in this 5th chapter. I will start working on a new chapter asap and try to upload as much as I can this summer.
> 
> Also, since I have taken a looot of time to upload, this chapter has 3000 words instead of 2000. Hope you like it!

 

As soon as Adrien left, Marinette transformed. Nevertheless, she didn't expect what she saw as soon as she got out of the building were she had been hiding: Adrien was running away from an akumatized girl and she was about to get him so Ladybug didn't think twice and threw her yoyo towards the girl, catching her wrist and forcing her to turn around. Adrien turned around as well to see her saviour and kept on staring. Ladybug recognized the girl almost inmediately, it was Rose, it made sense. However, that moment when she was trying to guess who was the girl, she wasn't focused and Rose took the chance to get away from the yoyo string and continued to pursue Adrien, who was not expecting that and fell to the ground. Rose rose her hand ready to touch him and it would be all over for him. That's when Ladybug jumped towards Rose and pushed her over to the side, both of them rolling on the floor. Ladybug screamed "Adrien, get out of here now!" and of course he did, he had to hurry up to help her out.

"Hang on a minute, Ladybug, I'm coming" he whispered then he ran to the back of the building to transform.

 

* * *

 

 

Alix and Alya were exhausted since they had been rolling like crazy in their own little competition. Alya did not do badly, but still Alix was way more experienced. They were laughing and panting while looking at each other.

"I have to admit that I find myself impressed, Alya. You did very good, maybe we can win this."

"Yeah, count on me to do my best when the time comes. I'm gonna beat everyone's asses."

"Then I'll be counting on you" Alix smiled.

"Also, don't be too harsh on Marinette. She can't help it, she was born clumsy. It's kind of her curse."

"Well, I definitely like winning, but just the fun we're having now makes it worth it."

"It's a pity that you don't get to spend more time with Kim, huh?"

"What? I never said that and, besides, if you wanna play that game, I could say the same about you with Nino. Actually, what's the deal with you two? I thought that you were already going out but then it turned out that you were not..."

"Yeah, it's kind of complicated. We got to spend time together back then when Nino liked Marinette and asked her out and ever since we have become closer but...I'm not entirely sure whether he likes me or not. I mean, he was head over heels for Marinette not that long ago."

"Not long ago? I think it was pretty long ago and also long enough to have moved on and I definitely think you should ask him out.”

"Maybe you are right but" Alya stopped talking suddenly "Is that Rose?"

Alix turned around to look the same direction as Alya to be able to answer her question. She saw a girl with a black and pink wetsuit and a pair of fayrish wings that definitely resembled Rose, but she wasn't entirely sure.

"Rose? Is that you? Why are you in a costume? Oh! Have you come to cheer Juleka?"

But Rose wasn't answering anything Alix would ask. When the akumatized girl was close enough, she started running towards the two friends on skates and pushed both of them with one hand each. Next thing Alya and Alix felt was the inability to move any part of their body and they fell to the floor since their legs could not stand them anymore.

"Oh no, Rose..." said Alix, worried, "I am sorry, I should have made sure to find some skates for you to join us..."

"Please, don't do this...ROSE!" Alya tried to talk her out of it but she was already too far to hear her.

"Fuck! Now I won't be able to see Ladybug and Chat Noir in action" Alya whined, still laying on the floor, unable to move, "I still hope they get here soon, though."

 

 

 

"Hey, I think I'm gonna go check on Alix, see if she's already surrendering." Joked Kim.

"I'm coming with you, man. Wanna see how Alya's doing too" said Nino "So I'm guessing you're coming too Nathaniel? You know, to check on Marinette?"

"It's not like I need to" Nathaniel blushed, "but since you're already going..."

"Wanna come too, Juleka? All the team together having a walk? Sounds good to me." Asked Kim.

"No thanks, I prefer not to discover if I turn out to be the one who's doing worst"

"I am sure you're not the worst. I mean, there's Marinette, right?" Kim tried to cheer her up.

"Believe me, I'm just gonna get more nervous. I'll stay here and sit for a while. Don't worry about me" she said with the biggest smile she could put on.

"Don't fall asleep though. Bye!" And the three boys walked away.

 

* * *

 

 

Chat went back to where he had left Ladybug struggling against Rose, but there was nobody to be found. It had been quiet for almost as long as he left. Could they have gone somewhere else to continue the battle? He hadn't been away that long, where could they be? Worry started to fill Chat's heart. Had something happened?

Suddenly, he heard a noise on the roof of the little building that were the public bathrooms Marinette was hiding in. He enlarged his baton to get there and saw Ladybug laying down, whimpering silently. "What happened!?"

"Her hands...I don't know exactly what they do, but we can't let her touch us...The thing is that when I was grabbing her arms to avoid being touched by her, she started flying at full speed against the wall. I got up here and she said "screw this" and left, but now my back hurts like a bitch."

"Okay, you rest here, I'll bring you whatever thingy the akuma is into. I've got this."

"No," she grabbed his arm "it will take the two of us to beat her. I hate to repeat myself, but I'm sure that if she touches you, it will be game over, we need to watch each other's backs. We do this together." said Ladybug looking directly at his eyes.

Chat nodded affirmatively. He had never felt like they had been as connected as they were now. They weren't just a team. They were there for each other, they had their backs whatever happened, they were in this TOGETHER. And even if it probably didn't make much sense, Adrien thought,  that was another whole different step for the two of them.

"Can you stand?" he offered his hand.

"Yeah." She took it with a reassuring smile "We've got this."

 

* * *

 

Not long after leaving Juleka, the boys saw Alya and Alix from afar and started running barely realizing that someone was coming from that same direction. But that someone did not mind them and continued walking.

"¡Alix, Alya!" shouted Kim.

"What happened? Are you not feeling okay?" asked Näthaniel worried.

"We're fine" answered Alya first "Rose has been akumatized, haven't you see her? She just left."

"Yeah, you must have come across her" added Alix.

"We were only looking at the both of you not moving worried sick, so we didn't see her" explained Kim.

"Hey! Is everyone okay here?" Chat Noir and Ladybug joined the group.

"Oh my god, Alya! Are you okay?" asked Laydybug when she saw her friend.

"Well, we can't really move, but aside from that, we're cool."

"You can't move?" asked Nino to both of the girls but kneeling by Alya's side.

"Not at all, and it just took one touch of her hand" added Alix.

"For needing only one touch with the hand, she could have been more gentle" complained Alya.

"So that's what her hands' touch do" concluded Ladybug "We definitely can't afford that, Chat".

"Well, we had already assumed that much. Where did she go to?"

"Oh no" said Näthaniel scared. "She was going towards were we left Juleka...all alone!"

"Okay, don't panic. You stay here and take care of them. We'll go after Rose" ordered Ladybug

"Yeah, we've got this guys, rest assured."

 

* * *

 

 

"Rose? Did you come to see the competition? Actually, I'm not sure whether that makes me feel better or just even more nervous..." said Juleka talking fast, as usual when she was nervous "Is something the matter? Don't tell me you are upset that I came without you" Juleka was surprised "I thought you were okay with that..." But Rose did not say a single word. That's when Juleka noticed that Rose was not trying a new look, she was under the "spell" of Hawkmoth. "I'm sorry, Rose. I should have noticed..." But then again, Rose remained silent and engaged her arm with Juleka's, starting to walk and forcing her friend to walk with her.

“Where are we going Rose? …Oh! I’ve got an idea!”

“I’m not Rose. My name is Stop Motion.”

“Cooool! Okay so, Stop Motion, why don’t we go to the cinema? As I said this morning” proposed Juleka.

Stop Motion looked at her friend, not sure about what to do.

“Come on! It’ll be funnier than revenge, I promise” she pleaded.

The akumatized girl nodded. They both took a taxi and headed to the cinema.

 

 

 

“Shit, we are too late. They’re gone” cursed Ladybug.

“Where the hell have they…Wait! Over there! In that taxi!”

Chat and Ladybug made their way into a car’s roof that was going the same direction as the taxi, changing cars whenever the one they were in would change direction.

“Where do you think they’re heading? And why?”

“Maybe it’s a trap for us. You know the typical "holding a hostage to lure us into somewhere where we supposedly won’t be able to escape"?” Ladybug reasoned.

“Oh no, the cinema is nearby in this direction.”

“Too many people for a trap, what do you think?”

“Maybe she chose a crowded place so that we cannot focus on her but on helping everyone?”

“I guess we’ll find out soon enough” said Ladybug while getting off the car, followed by Chat Noir.

“Now that I think about it, we barely saw them in the taxi…” Chad thought aloud.

“Meaning that…?”

“If this was a trap, if we were supposed to follow them, wouldn’t she had made sure that we saw them for sure?”

“Then what? Are they here to watch a movie??” said Ladybug exasperated.

“I don’t know, didn’t you say that we were going to find out soon enough? Let’s go inside and see what we find…I guess” concluded Chat.

They went inside the building. It was filled with people, like usually. They looked around but the only thing they found were curious looks since two superheroes were there but there was no sign of a villain.

“So this is new. Nobody’s been attacked, no trace to follow, what’s going on here?” Ladybug was just done.

“Maybe they _are_ watching a movie”

“…” Ladybug threw a deadly look at Chat.

“What? Do you have any other ideas?”

“…Okay, so let’s pretend they're here to watch a movie…what would she like to watch?”

“Romantic movie” they said at the same time.

“Hey! Not all girls like only romantic movies! That’s sexist!” Ladybug complained.

“You said so too!”

“But I’m a girl…besides, she looks like the kind of girl who likes those movies…”

“So you’re judging her based on her appearance, like that’s much better!”

“God you piss me off! Ok, I admit I know her a bit from all the times we’ve saved one of her classmates or her, I guess we could say we are more or less friends”

“Me too!”

“Then why are we arguing?? Let’s go!”

The duo checked the movies projected and there was thankfully only one of the romance genre. They asked for permission to come in to the manager and they headed to the screening room. They sneakily entered and seated in the first two empty sits they found. “So...does this count as a date?” asked Chat, “joking”.

Ladybug looked at him, as if she was considering and, for a moment, it was just them looking at each other’s eyes. Chat’s eyes widened because of the fact that she hadn’t denied everything instantly. Only seconds had passed when Ladybug answered in a whisper “You wish” and she started scanning the rows of sits, trying to spot her friends “There they are!...I can’t believe it…I think they **ARE** watching a movie…”

“Should we sit and enjoy too then?”

“You are incorrigible, kitty… We should try to evacuate the upper rows discreetly so that we have the least people possible to worry about.”

 

 

 

“Stop Motion, this is not part of our agreement!” Hawkmoth was starting to get angry.

“I'll get back to business once the movie is over.”

“Is everything okay?” asked Juleka a little worried. She knew that this was not okay, that Rose needed the help of Chat Noir and Ladybug, but she did think that she was cool and in that moment the words just leapt out of her mouth. Besides, it was a good way to keep her from attacking anyone.

“Fine” Stop Motion answered shortly.

“If you are not gonna follow my request, suffer the consequences…” Hawkmoth had reach his patience limit. Suddenly, a strong pain ran through Rose’s body and, as an instinct, she reached Juleka’s hand. Juleka’s eyes widened and her cheeks blushed but then she lost control of her body and she could no longer hold Rose’s hand.

“NOOOOO!!” screamed Rose.

“Rose! You need to stop now!” Ladybug rushed in.

“YOU! This is your fault! He hurt me because of you! I didn’t want anything to happen to her!” the physical pain disappeared but now she was truly angry. Stop Motion flew towards Ladybug with her hands forward, but Ladybug easily avoided the attack.

“Missed me. Try again, though!” And she did try again, so Ladybug caught one of her wrists with her yoyo, pushed her towards Chat Noir and ran to Juleka “Juleka, where do you think her akuma is?”

“How would I know?”

“She has come here with you instead of pursuing us, maybe something you gave her?”

“I did bought her a ring with a rose not long ago”

“Chat! Look for a ring!” Ladybug blared out.

“Got it!” he answered while struggling not to be touched by Stop Motion. When he got the chance, he took it but it also gave the chance to the girl to touch him and he fell to the floor. Stop Motion recovered the ring from Chat’s claws and put it on again.

“Chat! Fuck!” Ladybug cursed once again “Lucky Charm!” She got ladybug patterned brass knuckles from her special power “I guess there’s no time for subtleties today. Come and get me, Rose!”

“It’s Stop Motion now!”

Both the girls engaged in a fight. Stop Motion always with her hands in front, Ladybug took her wrists with both hands and pushed her away. “Are you afraid of a fist fight, Stop Motion?”

“Not against you” And when she tried to punch her black spotted enemy, Ladybug punched her fist with the brass knuckles on so that the ring would break, and it did. The evil butterfly flew from the remains of the broken ring and Ladybug purified it.

“Miraculous Ladybug!” That said, everything went back to normal. Stop Motion was Rose again, the ring was no longer broken, Juleka, Alya and Alix recovered mobility, Juleka reached Rose and hugged her, but Chat Noir didn’t move. Ladybug went to him “What’s wrong, kitty?” asked just a tiny bit worried.

Chat put his arms over his eyes, covering them “That was a rookie mistake”

Ladybug took his arm away so that she could look at him in the eye “Hey, we’re not perfect buddie, besides, this is not the first time one of us screws up, me included. You'll have the chance to make it up, we'll get better eventually” she offered her hand. “Come on, this is not finished until we do _it_.” He took her helping hand, and once he was standing up again they did **it**.

“Pound it!”

On the other side, Juleka and Rose were making amends for the harm caused by both sides. “I need to go now, but Chat can walk you back if you want” Ladybug offered kindly.

“No need, we’re staying. Thanks anyway” Juleka answered.

Ladybug glanced at Chat with naughty eyes while raising her brows and smiling, he smiled back. “Off we go, then. Have fun!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Alya! Can you move now?” Nino smiled.

“Yeah, me too” Alix bended her neck different ways.

“It’s fine now, they must have saved Rose. Damn! I wanted to be there! I don’t have anything for my blog now…”

“Not so fast, there comes Chat Noir" Nathanaël noticed.

“Nice! My phone is ready to record.”

“Hey guys. I came to tell you that everything’s all right now, but Juleka and Rose are not coming back" Chat informed.

“Give me more details, what happened exactly? Where’s Ladybug?”

“She had to go first, you know...Anyway, nothing much happened, Rose is save, that’s what matters.”

“Chat Noir? Is everything over now?” Marinette looked surprised.

“Ah, yes, everyone’s fine now.”

“Wait, where’s Adrien? Last time I saw him he went out to where Stop Motion was…Don’t tell me something has happened to him?”

Chat saw the concern in her eyes and felt bad and happy at the same time. He felt happy because it was nice to see that he had someone who worried that much about him. “I’ll go to look for him, don’t worry, I’m sure he’s fine.” And he ran off, de-transformed and went back as Adrien.

 

 

 

“So, I guess we’ll leave this competition as a draw. BUT, who wants a race?” Kim said.

Everyone was on their marks. Marinette was pretty nervous considering her nature, but she pulled herself together and focused on doing the best she could. Anyway, she didn’t have the pressure of making Alix lose anymore.

“Ready…Set…Go!!”

Marinette started losing, as expected but she did not realize that Adrien was right ahead of her. He looked at her for a moment and offered his hand. She was surprised and confused, but she took his hand and he pushed her forward, then Nathanaël and Nino both pushed her forward too and, lastly, Alya reached out to her and they rolled together until the end of the race. No one lost that race, or at least that's what Marinette thought.

 

 

 

**BONUS:**

Rose was a little nervous, this was the first time Juleka and her had gone to the cinema together on their own. They were watching a romantic movie, which she loved but had to admit she was not paying full attention to. Juleka told her how they got to the cinema and, even though she hated the fact that she had tried to kidnap Juleka, she loved to think that even in her worst moment Juleka liked her and would not run away from her. She had never been this happy and she smiled.

A while later, she realized both her hands were side by side. Only to think that this time she couldn’t hurt her, made her want to hold her hand. With the pinkie finger she grazed her hand for an instant, but she regretted it and stopped. However, Juleka grabbed her hand very sure of her actions. “You’re not gonna hurt me” she whispered. Rose smiled and they kept watching the movie while holding hands.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still requesting that you comment! Whether it is because you spotted a mistake or just because you've liked it a lot, those cheer me up a lot and give me strenght to keep on writing. Thank you for putting up with me!
> 
> In the next chapter I plan to write a great Adrienette scene. Look forward to it!


	6. Late Night Escapade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien has yet another fight with his overprotective father and decides to sneak out of the house. Little did he know he would find someone in his "escapade".

In Adrien’s house, the times that it wasn’t quiet, sometimes even in an awkward way, it was noisy due to discussions between him and his father. The reason? It was always because of something different but at the same time it was always about the same thing. “I don’t understand how you were capable of missing fencing class to learn how to wear shoes with wheels instead. It could be dangerous! You could have gotten hurt!” reprimanded Gabriel.

“Sorry father” Adrien lowered his head. “I just…I just wanted to have some fun for once! I can’t live just going from class to class and to work…”

“I allowed you to go to school and now you are complaining that you have to go to class?”

“You know that’s not what I meant.”

“I still can get you to be homeschooled again if you prefer so.”

“No please. I apologize, it won’t happen again.”

“Very good, go to bed now,” Gabriel waited for his son to go to his bedroom upstairs before going back to his office.

 

Adrien was sick and tired of the same old story. Everything seemed like a threat to his person in the eyes of his father and that made the world feel so much tiny than it actually was, so much things he wouldn’t be able to try meanwhile he lived under his dad’s roof. He felt helpless every time they would fight over something like this. Gabriel always ended up manipulating the conversation in a way that Adrien had to apologize not to lose something that he already had instead of getting what he was asking for.

Adrien had realized that since Plagg came to his life, since Chat Noir came to his life, he started to need more, not only to make some friends at school. With Chat Noir he discovered that there was so many things to explore out there…he wanted to make crazy plans with his friends, travel so many places, try new foods…things that his father would consider a danger. Adrien knew and understood why his dad was that way, so…overprotective but he could not program his entire life. Living life was about more than being taught about general culture and learning a few skills, life was about improvisation, about not knowing what will happen next and he wanted more.

In a moment of rebellion, Adrien took his backpack and filled it with an outfit, his wallet and keys, then he headed to the kitchen. There, he took some snacks and put them in the backpack too. He put on a hooded sweater and and headed to the window. Plagg was sleeping and he didn't want to wake him up, thus he thought that if he could do it as Chat Noir, he could do it being just Adrien. Or so he had hoped, but once he looked out of his balcony, he saw nowhere to place his foot and start ‘de-escalating’. Therefore, he sneakily left through the door.

 

Adrien kept walking not very sure of what was the goal of this little escapade. Was he trying to make a statement spending the night out? Was he just trying to calm down?

The soft cool breeze moved gently his hair and he felt at peace. He inhaled deeply, filling his lungs of this taste of 'freedom'. His mind was so crowded that only now he realized he had gotten to a park (a lot of trees, grass, a big but switched off fountain...) not entirely sure for how long he had been walking. He sat in one of the multiple benches of the empty park and left his backpack to his side. He held his head back and closed his eyes and, in that moment, he thought he had found the place where he was going to sleep that night.

"I-is that really comfortable?" a familiar voice sounded actually very close. Adrien opened his eyes to see a curious Marinette. He was definitely surprised, which she noticed since she quickly took a step back. "I...I'm sorry, I wanted didn't to yurprise sou...I mean..." but Adrien was not mad, on the contrary, he smiled.

"No, don't be sorry, I'm actually happy you bumped into me...Are you in a hurry?" asked Adrien hoping she would say no.

"Not really, no" she laughed nervously "Do you want me to like... stay?"

"Yeah, it would be cool if you like...stayed" he joked. Marinette then sat by his side and put her hands on her thighs, with her look on them not to have to look at Adrien. She was definitely nervous and unprepared for this situation. What was this situation anyways? Adrien, the guy she had a huge crush on, was happy to see her and had asked her to keep him company. At the park. Alone. "I know that this encounter happened by chance but" Adrien broke the silence "I'm glad to have someone to do this kind of thing with."

Marinette realized then that there was something wrong with his tone. He seemed distressed by something and the part of her that was Adrien's friend came to the surface, forgetting all romantic feelings. She rose her look and faced him "And...what is exactly 'this kind of thing'?"

He looked at her for a moment, seeing that he had her attention "I guess running away from home" her eyes widened in surprise and her expression showed concern, hence he turned around a little to be able to look at her more comfortably while talking "I mean, it's not like I'm leaving forever. Let me explain from the beginning." He went on to explain the reason why he had fought with his father this time "I know that leaving home for the night seems kind of silly, probably you might think that I'm an idiot overreacting"

"Not at all, sometimes parents can be overwhelming" she tried to comfort him.

"It's just that I needed to feel like I had some control over my life...and maybe send a message...I don't know, I didn't really think it through, to be honest."

"Nights can be really interesting." Adrien made an intrigued expression before Marinette disconcerting words "Maybe it's because we're tired from the rest of the day but at night is when we're most likely to do something we wouldn't normally do, like sending a confession message, or telling someone something we had never told anyone before...or running away from home"

"Interesting meaning full of mistakes?"

"Nah, I don't think those are mistakes. I think that at night we become more honest with ourselves and decide to do things that will liberate us, that will take some weight off our shoulders. Probably we will regret it the next day, but that won't mean that it was wrong, it just was something that we wouldn't have done with full self-control, thus we feel embarrassed."

Adrien was really into what Marinette was saying "But if it's something we wouldn't do having self-control, then that is wrong, right?"

"On the contrary, if we didn't do something crazy from time to time, if we didn't lose control sometimes, we would not appreciate self-control, what's more, we would probably go insane. You can't _ALWAYS_ be in control" she chuckled shortly.

"So...doing something crazy from time to time is...healthy?" Adrien was clearly confused.

"I'll give you an example:" she tried to clarify "people need to work in order to earn money and be able to live, they have to be responsible so as to have a proper life. **BUT** , how would affect to the health of working people if they didn't have any vacations? EVERYONE needs a break every once in a while. Do you understand it now?"

Adrien smiled warmly "Thanks, Marinette. You really made me feel much better."

"I'm glad that I got to be that someone to do 'this kind of thing' with" she smiled too.

"Maybe...a run-away partner? If you ever run away from home one of these 'interesting' nights, please do call me."

"Of course. Run-away partners?" she said offering her hand.

"Run-away partners" he said while shaking hands with Marinette. Then, Adrien sat in a semi-lotus position and she elevated her legs and embraced them.

They stayed in silence for a while, enjoying the breeze and the atmosphere that had formed around them. Marinette closed her eyes, however Adrien, on the other hand, took the chance to analyze her for a while. Little by little, he was getting to share more moments with her and he was realizing more and more how amazing Marinette truly was. He knew that Marinette had never liked him too much since he is the only one she stuttered around, even with Chat Noir she was normal, but whenever she could talk to him normally, which was in very rare occasions like this one, he would realize that she was the kind of girl who would get to you through her words, she really had something to say.

Marinette opened her eyes and looked at the time. It was very late now, she had totally lost track of time and her parents were going to murder her. "So...you'll be sleeping here tonight?"

"Nah, I think I'll go back. So much talking about self-control has made me re-gain it. Self-control AND reason. I mean, all this was pretty unreasonable, sleeping in a hard bench, waking up the next day with people looking at me as if I was homeless...I don't think I'm made for the streets."

Marinette laughed loudly "Besides, you have some fame, you cannot be seen just sleeping anywhere." Now, Adrien was the one laughing. "I'm actually glad, I would have worried tonight thinking that you were out here."

"Oh! You probably have to go, it's late" it dawned on Adrien "I'll walk you there, it's the least I can do." Marinette opened her mouth as to say something. "Don't even try to talk me out of it, I'm gonna do it anyway." he said meanwhile putting his backpack back on his shoulders.

"Okay then." Marinette allowed Adrien to do as wished since he was insisting so much. They both walked to the Patisserie, which was not really far since Marinette was already heading home before bumping into Adrien.

"Marinette, remember how I told you at the roller rink that we hadn't really talked much, like REALLY talked?"

"Oh, yes, right, before Stop Motion tried to attack us."

"Yeah, anyway, I hope that changes...if you don't hate it."

"I-I don't...I mean I guess...I" she was so happy to hear that, that suddenly the words wouldn't come out.

"Well-um...Don't worry, I don't want to force it either and less make you feel uncomfortable. So forget it, if it has to happen, it will happen naturally, I guess, right? Aaaand we're here."

Marinette was horrified by what had just happened. Because of her inability to talk to Adrien as a normal human being she had made him feel like he was making her uncomfortable, far was it from reality. Defeated, she decided to accept that the night was over.

"Goodnight" she said plainly, disappointed in herself on the inside.

"Rest assured, I'm definitely not sleeping on a bench. Goodnight!" and he smiled before leaving.

Marinette entered the bakery and sighed. Adrien headed home where, luckily, no one had realized his disappearance yet and went back to bed.

"Where have you been? I woke up hungry and there was no one to bring me cheese" Plagg complained.

"I just needed to go for a walk, that's all."

"A walk? At this hour? Mmm, suspicious..."

"I think tomorrow I will be regretting some stuff" Adrien was thinking aloud.

"¿?"

"Don't mind me and go back to sleep. I'll give you more cheese tomorrow." He said as Plagg whined.

Adrien was already regretting what he had said to Marinette about talking more, above all knowing that they were not the best of friends. They definitely had had a rough start and ever since he was always careful not to bother Marinette. It was all tiptoeing around her and he hated it. He really hated not being able to interact with her as he did with the rest of his classmates. He hated not knowing her at all because she was not herself around him. He really wanted all of that to change.

On the other side, Marinette didn't have exactly a warm welcome. It  could be said that Adrien was not the only one to be yelled at by his parents that night.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, hope you like it and leave comments and kuddos for support!


	7. In the spotlight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette is somewhat tired after the previous night she spent with Adrien and she just needs it to be an akuma-free day, but will it? What would do Ladybug if an akumatized person showed up but Chat Noir didn't?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here comes the seventh chapter (frigging finally). I promised I would upload like 3 weeks ago but as I was writing I thought that this "story arch" felt better put together instead of separated in 2 chapters, so here you have a +4000 words chapter instead of the usual +2000 words chapters I upload normally. Hope the wait was worth it! :)
> 
> [Btw, the more I write this fic, the more I understand why so many things happen at the school within Miraculous Ladybug...it's soooo easy to write in that location, like, it's common ground where most of the known characters appear...]

“Time passes by and it feels like I’m not making any progress. I am a patient man, but I think it’s time to start more serious measures. The end justifies the means, after all. My little akumas, this is gonna be one special task.”

 

* * *

 

Marinette woke up early the next day. After evading a punishment for coming late the previous night, she had to make merits and make her parents happy. She had breakfast quickly and cleaned after herself (which was not that normal since she barely had time to do it waking up late almost every day). She even made the bed before leaving with a kiss goodbye.

The advantages of rising early was that she did not have to go running to school or pass through the walk of shame when you burst into a class that has already started. When she entered the class, she saw that not even Alya was there, that was definitely gonna be a surprise for her. She left her stuff in her sit, meanwhile Mylene was focused on her tablet's screen, Max reading a gamers magazine and Rose was barely awake, thus Marinette decided to go for a walk in the time she had to spare.

She didn’t remember seeing the school this empty since that time they stayed to shoot a short film. It was kind of a satisfying feeling just leaning on the second floor’s railing on her own having some time to get mentally ready for the classes. However, she wished that there would be no akumas that day because she hadn’t gotten enough sleep for a fight. Consequently, she started to wonder whether there was really a way to defeat Hawkmoth once and for all or they would have to fight akumas for the rest of their lives, which didn’t seem that unlikely taking into account that they had never even see him in person. They had never had even the chance to fight him yet. Moreover, would they even be able to defeat him if he decided to finally show up?

 

“Wow, Marinette, you’re here early. Like plenty of early. You’re really full of surprises lately” Adrien said, right behind her.

“A-Adrien!” Marinette turned around to face him, surprised. She had been so absorbed in her thoughts that she hadn’t seen Adrien enter the school and go upstairs. “Hahaha, yeah. I love surprises! I mean **you** love surprises! I mean…what?”

“Back to the same old you” He said smiling warmly “Anyways, I have to thank you for last night, I kind of owe you one. Whatever you need, I’m your guy”

“Hahaha” Marinette laughed nervously. “You’re **my** guy” she muttered “Just- It was nothing, really. I just happened to be passing by. Nothing special.”

“Oh, but it was special, you made me feel better in a bad moment, give yourself some credit. I’m just glad that you were there.” Adrien ruffled his hair a little bit out of nervousness.

Suddenly, someone burst into the school, interrupting the both of them. A brunette boy dressing quite stylish with a white fedora, a tuxedo, nice khaki trousers and eyeliner on, holding a mirror in his left hand and wearing a glove with what it looked like a built-in spotlight on his right hand.

“Would someone be so kind to tell me where Adrien Agreste is? I would really appreciate it? Oh, I see you.”

“Who is he? Do you know him?” Marinette asked Adrien.

“Yes, I actually do. He’s Tom, another model. He’s never seemed to like me that much” he said with a weirded out expression.

“I guess that if you don’t come to me, I’ll go to you” said the boy.

“Well, then you have a problem because he looks akumatized and he’s heading here right now.” Marinette stated.

“I see that, you go hide somewhere, I’ll be fine.” Adrien answered idly.

“Are you kidding? There is no way I’m leaving.” Marinette said stubbornly.

“We’ve already been in this situation before and I don’t think we really have the time to discuss this time” Adrien looked directly at her in the eyes.

“Ugh…FINE! Hang in there, I’m sure help will come soon!” and Marinette left running. She got into the bathroom and checked there was nobody in there.

“I’m sure he will be fine, Marinette” Tikki tried to reassure her.

“Spots out, Tikki!”

Adrien, on the other side, was not that fine. Right after Marinette left, the guy had been pursuing him and he hadn’t had the chance to transform.

“Aw, come on, Adrien, now you are afraid of being in the spotlight?” Tom said while shooting at him with the light device in his glove that Adrien had managed to avoid…until that moment.

Adrien felt the ray of light pulling him towards Tom like an invisible force and tried to fight it with no success. Suddenly, Ladybug flew in and kicked the boy away.

“Are you okay?” she asked with a worried expression.

“Ladybug! Careful!” Adrien warned her and Ladybug had time to step back and avoid the attack. However, with the worst timing ever, Chloe entered the school, not being aware of the situation inside.

“I see you’ve got powerful friends, Adrien. However, you do have more friends” and like that, Tom used his ray to capture Chloe “I’m sure you don’t want anything to happen to your childhood friend”

“OMG, What the hell do you think you’re doing, weirdo!?” Chloe complained.

“Actually, I think it’s a fair exchange” Ladybug shrugged. That comment of hers seemed to confuse everyone. “Oh, for the love of croissants, it was just a joke.” She rolled her eyes. “Anyways, why are you even angry at Adrien? Like, have you **seen** him?” She was **so** done and tired she didn’t even realized what she had just said right in front of Adrien. Chloe nodded in approval.

“That’s exactly why! For whatever reason, people seem to think he’s more handsome than I am and, therefore, he gets all the important jobs. Well, that and the fact that his daddy is a famous designer, which helps a lot. I’m not even sure if he actually likes modeling or only does it because it’s the family business. It’s surreal that now a company withdrew a job offer from me to give it to him”

“I’m sorry if my father’s business makes people more interested in me for the jobs, but how is exactly my fault being considered more handsome!?” Adrien replied heatedly. Ladybug was actually perplexed before the scene.

“That’s right, my Adrien is more handsome, so what? If you’re a loser you should just admit it and give up! You’re wasting our precious time!” Chloe replied as well.

“Oh my god, Chloe, why do you like making things even more difficult for you?” Ladybug facepalmed.

“OH, SO THAT’S WHAT YOU THINK!? OKAY, I’LL TAKE CARE OF THAT DADDY’S BOY LATER. I’LL TEACH YOU A LESSON FIRST!” And Tom left using his light ray to fly in an iron-man-ish style holding Chloe with his other arm.

“…Did this just happened or should I ask you to pinch me? Because I can’t believe that I’m not dreaming right now.” Ladybug asked Adrien, shocked, but he just shrugged in reply.

The teenagers and teachers that had been hiding, locked in the classes and departments started to go back to their duties, already used to this kind of incidents.

“You should go, Chloe is in trouble because of me so…”

“By now, they can be anywhere and, what’s more, he’s not after her. He’ll probably just give her a little scare and let her go to chase after you. Only if he can stand her long enough to bother scaring her...he'll just drop her off somewhere.”

“You’re probably right. Then I should go” Adrien said.

“I guess you meant that _we_ should go. I’m not leaving you unprotected knowing that there’s someone targeting you.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll just go to the police station and be safe.” Adrien answered trying to get away from her for a moment so that he could transform as well.

However, Ladybug’s face changed. She looked serious, maybe even sad. “Is it…Is it that you don’t trust me to protect you?” Disappointment filled her eyes, her insecurities taking over “Chat Noir should already be here, I don’t know what might have happened…I guess we could wait for him at the police station if you feel safer when it’s the two of us…”

“What? Wait, no! That’s not what I meant!” he got closer, looked at her in the eye and grabbed her arm caringly “Ladybug, I really didn’t mean that. I just don’t wanna be a burden to you.”

“You would not be a burden to me. Besides, as much as I appreciate the police officers’ labor, we all know that they can’t fight akumatized citizens. Well, or at least get them back to normal. So let me be your escort for today, okay?”

Taking into account how offensive had sounded his previous comment before Ladybug’s ears, he had no choice but to accept if he didn’t want to hurt her even more. He just hoped that he would have the chance to ditch her later. “Well, then I guess we should start heading to my house. There will be no civilians there.”

Ladybug considered his proposition for a second. “I think it will be the best option. Uh…you um…you know, grab on…” she said pointing at herself “It’s faster than a bus.”

Adrien, not being the first time to do it (even if it was as Chat Noir), grabbed her naturally so that they would swing around town towards his home. Marinette, under Ladybug’s mask, was a little bit flustered, focused on the task of protecting him, she soon forgot about her shyness.

The breeze caused by the swinging was pleasant and helped Ladybug to put herself together. Adrien, on the other hand and having no responsibilities as a hero at the moment, just concentrated on enjoying the ride and the company.

When they arrived at Adrien’s mansion they separated and Ladybug looked at him as a sign for him to open the gate. They proceeded to the main door in a not that awkward but not that comfortable silence. “It was faster than the bus, wasn’t it?” Ladybug tried to break the ice.

“And faster than the limousine as well” the boy smiled warmly.

They both entered the mansion and bumped into Nathalie, who was busy as always taking care of Gabriel’s business as well as Adrien’s commodities and needs.

“Nathalie, where’s my dad? I need to talk to him” said Adrien showing some worry in his voice.

“Your father is not home at the moment. He had some business meeting to attend. Can I be of any help instead?”

“Do you remember Thomas Hamilton? From the agency?”

“Yes, I do. Why?” Nathalie answered diligently.

“He’s been akumatized and kind of has a grudge against me.”

“I, however, will make sure of his safety. Don’t worry, you can trust me.” Ladybug added.

“Shall we close the mansion, then?” Nathalie suggested.

“No, Ladybug has to take care of him anyways, so I’ll be the bait.” Said Adrien, used to explain different plans to the citizens as Chat Noir.

“Then again, I won’t let anything to happen to him.” Assured Ladybug, trying to win back her confidence in herself.

“I would call your father to check whether he approves of this or not, but when he’s taking care of business, he never answers his phone, therefore…I have no choice but to trust you two. I’ll go look for your bodyguard, if you excuse me.” Saying so, Nathalie left the hall.

“So…Should we make a plan? Do you already have one? And if so, what can I help you with?” asked Adrien trying to fill for her missing companion and feeling guilty for “not being the one” that needed to be there.

“Let me think…” Ladybug closed her eyes for a second focusing on what to do next “All right, I think the hall is wide enough…maybe we should stay here and I, together with your bodyguard, will be your human shield. Then, when he’s in and busy fighting me, you run and hide.”

Adrien nodded. In that moment, his phone vibrated and Ladybug stepped away from him for a moment. He checked his phone and it was the Four Musketeers group: Alya and Nino were asking where he and Marinette were and he answered queickly. At the same time, Ladybug had taken her yoyo out. “Ladybug, I think we might have to go back to the school. A friend that was with me when Tom broke into the school is missing.” Adrien said with some worry.

“Oh- I’m sure your friend is fine…besides, if you wanna be of help, we need to take care of the source of evil right now. He is gonna come here and when we beat him, everything will go back to normal” Ladybug convinced him and that’s when Adrien realized what she was doing with her yoyo: trying to connect with Chat Noir via the communicators in their weapons. After having no success, she sighed and Adrien felt guilty once again.

 

* * *

 

“How does it feel not to be able to count on your companion, Ladybug? Adrien’s competitor will take your miraculous for me and I’ll take Chat Noir’s myself.”

* * *

 

 

“I’m gonna go upstairs to leave my backpack, I’ll be quick.” Adrien said.

“I’ll go with you, the guy can basically fly, so I wouldn’t be surprised if he entered by the window.” Said Ladybug tearing apart Adrien’s efforts to get away from her so that he could transform.

“Your bodyguard is here, Adrien. I’ll be at the office if I’m needed.” Said Nathalie before leaving, yet again.

“You stay here in the hall, we’ll be back in a moment” Adrien told the Gorilla rashly.

Ladybug and Adrien proceeded to go upstairs towards Adrien’s room. "At this rate, I will have to properly invite you to come visit. You’ve been here more times than a lot of my friends, to be honest.” said Adrien ruffling his hair, a little bit flustered, trying to lighten the mood on the way.

“Well, I would not say no to the invitation but, if I’ve been here more times than some of your friends, wouldn’t that mean that you really need to invite your friends over more often?”

“Yeah, it’s just that my father can be…” Adrien stopped, wondering which would be the most fitting adjective “rather _intimidating_ …” he explained while leaving his backpack on the floor, next to his desk.

“I’m sure your friends can handle it.” Ladybug smiled reassuringly, actually meaning it as Marinette. All of a sudden, there was a blunt noise coming from the hall and they both ran towards where the strident sound came from. When they were going down the stairs, they got to see Tom who had taken the Gorilla with his light ray and was now putting the mirror he had been carrying around in front of the bodyguard’s face. That seemed to daze the big guy somehow so that he was standing there but didn’t seem to be aware of what was happening around him anymore.

“Adrien, go back to your room!” Ladybug ordered.

“But what about you? Chat Noir is not here to help you!”

“I can handle this on my own. People don’t seem to realize that I am better than two Chats together. Go!” She said right before heading to confront the model amateur.

“Oh, I don’t think so.” And Thomas threw a ray at Adrien’s that pushed him against the wall and left him unconscious.

“ **Adrien!!!”** Ladybug ran to him and checked that he was okay.

“ **Now** I’m enjoying this.”

“Then I’ll have to make sure you don’t anymore.” She said full of anger.

“It’s okay, Ladybug. After all, I do have business to take care of with you too. Just hand me your miraculous, don’t make me overdo myself, my body is very important to me and my agency.”

“You’d wish. You know, I just like to put up a fight.” That said, the akumatized boy started shooting rays from the glove which she avoided easily “You’re gonna have to do way better than this, Tomboy.”

“What kind of name is that? It’s definitely not fitting for a model.” Thomas sounded bothered.

“Then what is your name? Usually, by now you would have told me a stupid catchy name already…like every akumatized person”

“Tom, of course. I am perfect the way I am and, if I have to crush Adrien Agreste, it has to be with my own gorgeous name.”

“Well, that’s some ego you have right there. I can admire that.” She kept talking while thinking of an approach.

“Stop with the chit-chat. Just give me the miraculous!”

Ladybug, however, didn’t plan to do so. If she was to get close to him, he’d catch her with the ray and daze her with the mirror. The best plan would be to surprise him from behind but, without Chat Noir that was just not going to be possible. It was time to go for some luck.

“Lucky charm!” she chanted and received a wall mirror. Now they both had a mirror, maybe they could have become friends if he hadn’t crushed her crush against a wall, Ladybug thought. “Okay, bring it on, Cowboy Tommy.”

The model didn’t react well to the nicknames and started shooting more and more rays but Ladybug put the mirror in front of her to reflect the light and took the chance to get closer to Tom, moving the mirror accordingly to his aims. When she was close enough, she threw her yoyo to catch the mirror Tom had and break it (since she was sure the akuma was there) but Tomboy had an ace under his sleeve and pointed towards the yoyo with the light ray, then took it from her and threw it at Ladybugs mirror, that smashed into pieces. That’s when she pierced together how he had managed to open the main door, the ray affected objects as well.

Being now unprotected and off guard, Tom caught her and drew her closer and closer to him. “Now your consciousness will be trapped in my mirror and I’ll take your miraculous without even breaking a sweat. I must admit that I kind of like the idea of having you looking at me from the mirror.” Tom said.

“Well, I don’t.” Adrien replayed while hitting him in the head with a silver tray he had taken from the dining room “This is payback.”

Ladybug took the moment of distraction in which she had been freed to punch the mirror that fell to the floor.

“ **NOOOOO!!!** ” Hawkmoth cursed from his hiding place.

“ **Noooo!!** My revenge!!” Tom cursed. Afterward, a black butterfly flew away from the object and without hesitation, the heroine caught it, cleansing it.

“Miraculous ladybug!” And everything turned back to normal. Adrien was about to lift her fist to bump as a habit but Ladybug put her hand on his shoulder instead. “Are you okay?” she asked worried.

“Yes, I’m fine. You saved the day.”

“Not without your help. He had me and for a moment I thought…”

“Hey, everything turned out okay, right?”

“Yeah, I guess…” but Ladybug didn’t seem to cheer up just with those words. “Well, thank you for your help and get some rest after that hit. I’ve got to go, Adrien. I’m gonna become a pumpkin.” She thanked him right before leaving.

“I love pumpkin.”

 

 

Marinette came back home de-transformed. It was five when she arrived so her parents where still working in the bakery. Her dad was serving a customer at the moment.

“How has school been?” her mom asked.

“Intense. I’m really tired, so I think I’m gonna lay down for a bit.” She told her mom while taking some cookies and shoving them into her purse.

“Okay, but don’t forget to do your homework! Rest up!”

Marinette went up the stairs and to her room. She left her purse opened on her desk so that Tikki could eat comfortably.

“Are you upset that Chat Noir didn’t show up?” asked Tikki, worried.

“Well, I could have definitely used his help but what I am is really tired. I didn’t sleep that much last night and I’ve had an intense day so I’m taking a nap.” Marinette then proceeded to throw herself onto her bed and fell asleep.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“What do I do, Plagg? Did you see Ladybug’s face? I think she was a bit upset that I didn’t show up. As Chat Noir, I mean.” Adrien begged for advice.

“It’s not like it was your fault. She was the one who didn’t want to leave you alone for a second.” Said Plagg carelessly.

“She was protecting me, she was doing what we do every time we know someone is in imminent danger. We go to their house and we don’t take our eyes off that person. But from her perspective, Chat Noir decided not to show up and left her alone to fend for herself. Not that she can’t, but I failed her.”

“I think you’re just overthinking this, that hit you received must have messed with ya head. She’s probably already over it. Ladybug’s strong, she has proven so this far. At this point, she must be back at her daily activities or, if she’s lucky, just taking a nap.”

“I think I’m gonna wait till the sun sets and go to our meeting place. I want to at least try to apologize to her. I owe her that much.”

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette opened slowly her heavy eyes. Needing a moment for her personality and memories to come back to her brain, she started getting up. In order to feel more awaken, she went to the terrace and felt the night air caress her skin and bring her back to life.

“How are you feeling Tikki? Have you rested enough?”

“I’m feeling fine, thanks for worrying.” She smiled sweetly “What are you thinking anyways?”

“I need to transform. You know…”

“Then let’s do it.” Tikki agreed.

Ladybug swung around town not taking the time to enjoy the cityscape. She was getting close to an old abandoned building that looked sad and lonely but, in that building, Chat Noir and her had spent a various nights talking and watching the stars and moon. As she approached the structure, a silhouette got clearer and clearer. Chat Noir was sitting on the rooftop as if he had been there for a while already.

“Ladybug,” he got up “I was waiting for you. I’m really sorry.”

“Was it your day off today?” Ladybug sounded serious and somewhat angry “There was an akuma and I had to protect not Gabriel, but Adrien Agreste by myself. And God, at the beginning I thought it was not such a big deal like, we cannot know everything that’s happening on this damn big city but then I almost screwed it all up” Chat’s eyes widened in the realization of what was happening: _her anger was becoming fear_ “and I swear to the creator of croissants that if you do this to me ever again…” Chat embraced her comfortingly.

“I won’t.” Even if that meant running away from her as Adrien. He had been selfish wanting her to like him as just Adrien, but he could not allow himself that selfishness when it came to help people, to stop the bad guys “I am so, so sorry. I should have been there, it won’t happen again.” He tightened his grip on her and so did she right before letting go.

“I do have present that we **both** have an actual life with ups and downs. It’s just that even if I’m the one who has to trap the akumas, that doesn’t make you any less vital.”

Chat interiorized those words and its meaning. Ladybug was saying ‘I can’t do this without you’ in her own way, which was really important to him not only because he liked her so much, but because she was saying that he was just as important as Ladybug, which he used to forget a lot since he was “expendable” when it came to fight akumas. “Are we all right now, then? Have you let it all out?”

Ladybug nodded with a shy smile on. “We’re good.”

“Then let’s relax for a bit since we’re already here, shall we?”

The both of them lied down next to each other looking at the stars. Ladybug’s tension was still loaded up in her body even if everything had been resolved now. Chat noticed since her fist was closed and a little bit tense so he gently put his hand over hers and slowly interwined his fingers with hers, breaking the tension accumulated. “We’re good.”

 

 

BONUS:

_**Adrien** : Hey guys, I'm reaching out to let you know that it's all over. Ladybug handled the situation so I'm fine. No need to worry for me anymore._

_**Nino** : Finally! I was sick worried, dude!_

_**Alya** : Yeah, after knowing that guy was going after you we went bonkers. Except for Marinette, who's still missing. Where are you girl?_

_**Marinette** : I'm sorry I worried you all. I was not feeling fine and after that akumatized boy broke into the school I couldn't take it anymore and went home to rest. I've been sleeping all day._

_**Alya** : I'm sorry to hear that you were feeling under the weather but I'm glad to know that you are alive and safe_

_**Adrien** : That's the most important thing. Since you were there with me when everything happened I thought he might have done something to you._

_**Adrien** : I'm glad you're fine^^_

_**Nino** : But anyways, have you checked Alya's blog?_

_**Alya** : That's true!_

_**Nino** : XD_

_**Alya** : When everyone was getting back to their classes after the mess, I sneaked out  so that I could film the action and god, you NEED to watch the video I recorded_

_**Nino** : It's sick!_

_**Marinette** : What happens in the video?_

_**Marinette** : Can't watch rn_

_**Alya** : Basically, the akuma guy had Chloe but he dropped her in the middle of the street and left really angry, cursing and everything_

_**Alya** : It was SO funny to witness_

_**Marinette** : LMAO_

_**Adrien** : It's even funnier for me because Ladybug guessed that would happen_

_**Adrien** : She literally told me that he wouldn't be able to stand her and he'd drop her off_

_**Nino** : Ladybug rocks_

_**Alya** : I hate that I don't have a video of that..._

_**Nino** : Anyways, what have you been writing for so long Marinette??_

_**Nino** : The chat just keeps saying "Marinette is typing..."_

_**Marinette** : Nothing really..._

_**Marinette** : Just that I agree. Ladybug rocks ^^_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to clarify that when Chloe is taken and Ladybug just decides that she's probably fine instead of going after her as well as Nathalie being more worried about Gabriel being angry for interrupting a "meeting" than of a dangerous situation such that one were both comical resources. Sometimes I feel like the fanfic gets too real, too emotional and I wanted to add a comic point somehow.
> 
> Also, I don't know if the thingy of the croissants is funny or just embarrasing. Tell me honestly!


	8. Hanging out in the morning sun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug and Chat Noir need some bonding time after Chat's disappearance during an akuma attack. Having some fun in the morning, an unnexpected event provokes a chain of misfortune that will mark everyone but specially Ladybug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I said in a comment in the 7th chapter that I decided to change the tone of this fanfic a bit. What I meant with that is that I'm gonna go a bit darks for a couple chapters since I want the hidden plot of this fic to begin to take place. This doesn't mean that the fic is gonna be all crying and grey but, from time to time, serious stuff will happen which will give the fic a little depth, I think.

“So tell me, do you like cats?” Inquired Ladybug.

“What? I mean, do YOU like ladybugs?” Chat answered feeling attacked.

“Well of course I like them, they’re a symbol of good luck but wait, you don’t like ladybugs?”

“Yeah, they’re really cute…don’t YOU like cats?” he said both in a deffensive tone and curious to know.

“It offends me that you need to ask…I like animals in general so obviously I like cats, just look at their paws…”

Chat put his hands up in front of Ladybug’s face “Aren’t MY paws cute?”

“I think this is getting out of hands, no pun intended. I just thought it would be funny that one of us didn’t like the animal/insect we represent when transformed. Like, imagine if you were allergic to cat fur instead of feathers. That would be hilarious…”

“Aren’t you glad that I suggested to hang out now? We would’ve never had this meaningful conversation if I hadn’t.”

“Well, it was necessary after yesterday and the whole ‘you not showing up’ thing. We needed bonding time so, nicely done kitty.”

“Excuse me” a girl who was taking a walk in the park approached the two of them “can I get a photo with you?” she asked shyly.

“Definitely” answered Chat right away “milady?”

“Sure, let’s do it!” The shot was taken and the girl thanked them but, before she left, Ladybug stopped her “Um…may I, actually, may _we_ ask a favor?” Chat was surprised by her request.

“Aha?” the girl was also a little surprised.

“Could we borrow your phone for a selfie and have you send it to the ladyblog? It’s kind of the only way I can think of for us to have one…if Chat wants to, that is…”

“I’m so in” Chat loved the suggestion.

“Oh, no problem. Here.” The girl gave her phone over to Ladybug who held it in front of Chat and her. She intertwined her right arm with his left and made a victory sign with her fingers which Chat mimicked. He was actually nervous to have his head touching hers so causally, given the fact that this had been her initiative unlike he was used to. They both smiled and the shot was taken.

“Thanks, it means a lot to us” Ladybug gave back the phone with a warm thankful smile.

Chat still being subtly flushed waved goodbye the fan. “That was a cool idea. I love having a selfie with you.”

“Why are you blushing? It’s no big deal…” she said shrugging her shoulders.

“Well…it kinda was my first selfie actually…” he replied ruffling his hair and looking at the floor.

“Really? What is the boy under the mask like to never have taken a selfie? No, but seriously, as outgoing as you are and you don’t have one selfie with anyone else? Not even a girl you were flirting with?”

“You really still think that I go flirting with every girl I see? After all this time we know each other so well but it looks as if you didn’t know me at all.” He said with an amused but at the same time a little sad tone.

“It’s not like we can just open up and talk about the school we attend to, our friends etc. can we?” They had already discussed this topic long ago and now they just tried to laugh it off instead of making drama about it. “I love you anyways.” Said Ladybug in a teasing tone and hitting Chat softly in his forehead.              

Chat flustered more noticeably and his face turned into a wide eyed expression. Even though he knew she meant as friends, he couldn’t help but react that way before those words. Seeing his reaction, Ladybug made a last intervention before walking away a little blushed herself. “Nothing you didn’t know yet.”

Chat put himself together and caught up to her “So where to now? Should we go buy something to eat? I’m hungry…”

“Seriously? Okay then, let’s just stop by a supermarket so you buy whatever. I don’t feel like going to a café in this suit”

“Okaaaaaay..." he said in a conforming tone "we’re already in the outskirts of town so I guess there must be a small supermarket around here.”

After a while of walking, they found a local store with a limited variety of products that didn’t look really fancy. “Good enough” said Chat “I’ll be in and out. Wait here.”

After a few minutes of waiting, Ladybug started nervously walking a few steps forward and was about to turn around to walk the other way when a man came out of a narrow back-alley with a bloody knife in his hand. The man, surprised by the encounter, span Ladybug around abruptly and surrounded her throat with his arm to threaten her with the weapon. Chat Noir came out of the store and dropped the bag he was carrying when he saw the scene. His expression tightened and he seemed ready to take action.

“You don’t have to do this, nobody needs to get hurt” Ladybug said as calmly as she could, trying to avoid more conflict.

“Shut up! If I let you go, he’ll get me” He was really nervous and desperate given the situation.

“No, if you don’t let her go, I’ll hurt you” replied Chat, his blood boiling.

“I’ll take her with me until I’m far enough-” But Chat and Ladybug were already making eye contact. She nodded slightly and so did he. The next moment, Chat made the baton grow in the assaulter’s head’s direction and it hit him hard enough for him to drop the knife and back off disoriented. Chat didn’t wait a moment to grab the freed Ladybug by the arm and pull her close to him. “Are you okay?” Chat said while checking her neck and when he saw a line of blood, his pupils widened in horror and worry.

Ladybug, however, put both her hands surrounding his face to calm him down. “I’m okay, nothing happened. I’m not hurt”

“You’re bleeding!”

“No, I’m not” she affirmed confounded. Suddenly, she went completely quiet for a moment, not even breathing and with a horrified expression on her face. She had made a connection that she hadn’t been able to do before due to the shock of the situation. When she turned around to face the attacker, he was already running away whilst yelling “I didn’t want that to happen, I’m just very hungry!” But Ladybug didn’t chase after him, she went running inside the back-alley where he had come from and Chat went after her to try and understand what was going on. There, they found a body lying on the floor. Moreover, it was not just a body, it was Juleka! She was unconscious with a stab wound in her abdomen. “CHAT CALL AN AMBULANCE!!!" she demanded in complete panick "JULEKA! Can you hear me?! Please, wake up!” Ladybug was yelling in tears. Chat, meanwhile used his communicator to call the emergency services and went out the alley to look for the street name. When he was done he ran back in there and kneeled beside Ladybug, who was pressing the wound with her hands, staining her suit with blood. Everything was quite the blur.

 

* * *

 

 

In the hospital there was a tense atmosphere, Juleka was having an intervention at the moment. Her parents had been called and Ladybug had notified the writer of the Ladyblog, Alya, for her to tell Juleka’s friends. Currently, Chat Noir and Ladybug were in a room with gray plastic chairs beside every wall and some in the center. They were in a waiting room...waiting.

“How are you feeling?” asked Chat trying to comfort both his partner and himself with the sound of his voice breaking the silence they were drowning in.

“I…I don’t know…How could this happen??” her voice cracking up, she looked at Chat in the eyes, holding tears in.

Chat, who had been standing the whole time, sat beside her and surrounded her shoulders with his arm. She put her head resting in his chest. “I don’t know…” his voice trembling as well.

Juleka’s parents entered the room with pale and worried faces. They had runny eyes from crying on the way there. “Are there any news about our daughter?” asked the father.

“Not yet, sir” Chat replied “we’ll have to wait for now.”

They sat and started asking themselves ‘Why did this happen to our daughter?’ Ladybug was not able to say a word, she felt impotent.

* * *

 

Time passed and firstly Rose showed up, later Alya and Nino, Kim, Nathaniel, Alix and Max. Juleka’s classmates came as soon as they were able to throughout the morning. They were there supporting her friend’s parents and each other. When it was near noon, a doctor came and informed the expectant relatives and friends that she was out of danger, but she could still not be visited, so they would have to wait some more time. Being calmer by the doctor’s announcement and finally being able to focus on something other than their worry about her injured friend, they realized that they were missing some people.

“Isn’t it weird that Marinette isn’t here? You would think she’d be the first one to show up in this kind of situation…” noticed Alix.

“Well, I did call her, but just as Mylene and Ivan, she didn’t answer. It’s not like I’m surprised, sometimes she disappears and doesn’t pick up.” Said Alya, somewhat disappointed. Ladybug didn’t had the guts to excuse herself at the moment.

“Also, since Adrien was attacked yesterday by an akuma, his dad probably has him locked up or something, so he didn’t answer either. But I’m sure he would have wanted to be here.” added Nino defending his friend.

“I’m sure without a doubt that all the absent would be here if they knew what’s going on” said Chat reassuringly “You are all incredible friends for coming here so fast in such short notice.” Chat was actually moved by the depth of friendship they were showing, something he had never been surrounded by before. On the other hand, he and the rest of the people in the room noticed how quiet his partner had been. She, who always had an encouraging word to say, who always cheered everyone up, including him, had barely let a sound out of her mouth. “Ladybug, can we talk for a minute?”

She was surprised to hear her name since she was self-absorbed, deep in her thoughts. “Sure.” And so they left the room getting to an empty corridor with a lot of windows, some of which were open.

“I know this is hard, we have helped this kids many times so I think we can almost consider them our friends” Chat said from the perspective of Chat Noir, and not Adrien “but I’m starting to be seriously concerned about you. Juleka is going to be fine, the doctor said so. They’re gonna patch her up and she’s gonna be right back to the way she is, finding beauty in weird things and owning her style. But you… what’s going on with you? The Ladybug I know would be the first one to try to lighten the mood however, it feels like you’re letting this eat you inside. And I’m not trying to make you feel guilty about it but I need to know what’s on your mind so that I’m able to help you. You know I’m with you until the very end so please” he said almost begging “talk to me.”

 

* * *

 

 

“I think I’m gonna go snoop around.” Alya decided.

“What? Alya, this is not the time for you to care about the Ladyblog.” Replied Nino confused.

“No, this is not just about the Ladyblog. Ladybug was acting weird and I wanna know why. I’ll be discreet. I won’t bother them, I promise” She assured Nino before leaving. Nino, knowing Alya and loving her just the way she was, let her go trusting that she wouldn’t do anything too rude or fool around too much.

 

* * *

 

 

“I…this is not just Juleka. This is much bigger than that. How is it that we are called heroes and we can’t prevent **this** from happening? We were _there_! We were there and we did **nothing** until it was too late…How many other people are being attacked right now that we don’t know off?? How many people are we **not** helping?”

“Don’t do this. Don’t do this to yourself. You are not to carry the burden of the world on your shoulders. That is the police job, you are not a police officer and not even them can prevent this from happening. What we do is what the police can’t, which is taking care of the akumas. Taking care of Hawkmoth.”

“And how is that going for us? How much longer until we stop him once and for all, huh? Besides, if the police can’t prevent this, then WHO CAN??”

Ladybug, thinking in all the evil that existed, was overwhelmed, thinking about everything that was wrong in the world. She was at the breach of an anxiety attack. Chat, seeing the state she was in after the shock of finding Juleka and the blame she was putting on herself, stepped closer to her in order to make physical contact, something that would reassure her. Alya, on the other hand, had finally found the two of them and was listening hidden in a corner, unnoticed.

“You need to take a deep breath, and clear your mind, maybe even cry it out. You haven’t dropped a tear since we hopped on the ambulance but, you need to know that it’s okay to be scared or even angry. That is within certain limits” he put his hand in her shoulder but she stepped away.

"I think I need to be alone right now" she replied softly, her voice empty of energy.

Chat, a little hurt from her reaction to his touch, nodded. “If that’s what you need…” He turned around and was about to leave, but Alya noticed a dark butterfly enter the open window

“No! Ladybug!” she screamed.

Chat turned around to see the black bug enter Ladybug’s yoyo and he felt true fear. “No…” he whispered.

Ladybug’s suit went completely black, no red, no spots, just black. From her back, a pair of wings appeared, but not like those of an angel, they looked more like those of a bat, made of the same material of her suit. However, her face didn’t change into an expression of evil or mischief, but into an expression of pure pain. Suddenly, she flew off the window and left Alya and Chat Noir quiet, in shock. No one saw that coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it's not too much to ask for, I'd love that you'd give me some feedback in the comments about what you think of the direction the fic is taking (whether you like it or not, it will help me). I mean, it's not like I'm gonna stop going this direction if you don't like it, since I have decided what's gonna happen in the end since the very beginning but maybe I can write balanced moments of happy and sad, or a little more happy than sad or whatever.


	9. Is it going to be all right?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is going to happen now with Ladybug? After her disappearance we are left with Chat Noir who is looking for her after the latest events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I promised updating way sooner but I'm posting two chapters together (one after another) to make up for it. I'll try to write the next one soon.

Ladybug flew higher and higher, running away from everyone and everything. She flew across the sky trying to calm down, but being akumatized, that didn’t seem to be going to happen anytime soon and she was getting tired of fighting the akuma inside her. It was already dark when she was finally able to hear his voice so she stopped, floating in the same spot. “Ladybug, this is quite the encounter, isn’t it?”

“You call it encounter but it’s not like I can see your face, you coward.” She felt rage like she had never felt before.

“I never thought that I would get the chance to akumatize a Miraculous holder. Definitely not _you_. You don’t know how happy I was when I saw all that sadness and anger coming from the one and only you.”

“ **Set me free**.” She ordered.

“I see that is harder to take over you than it is with a normal citizen, but you’ll fall eventually. After all, your akumatized form has wings because you are running away from something, aren’t you?”

“I ran away because I don’t wanna hurt anybody!”

“Oh, but that’s not what you are truly running away from. I know, dear, this world we live in is filled with injustice. It’s rotten and we can’t do anything about it. But you are _Ladybug!_ How is it possible that the holder of the miraculous of creation is not able to stop a robbery? How powerful but at the same time how powerless, right?”

“SHUT UP! DON’T MESS WITH MY HEAD! LET ME GO!”

“Don’t fight me, isn’t it exhausting? You are just gonna tire yourself up, don’t bother.”

Ladybug’s tears were starting to pour even though she was trying hard not to cry. “I can’t stand it! I can’t stand the evil!”

“Then let me lend you the power to fight. You ran away because you wanted to lose sight of your problems, because you can’t stand the evil but that won’t make you feel better.”

“YOU are the villain. I would be fighting evil with evil. That is **NOT** the way!”

“There’s always _necessary_ evil. You should know that pure good is a utopia, don’t be a fool.”

“I know this world is complex, I know there’s not just good or bad but…” She hadn’t been thinking straight since she found Juleka in that ally but since she was akumatized she could notice her mind clouded in a different way. It was like having mist inside her brain.

“Don’t you wanna punish the guilty? Don’t you wanna protect the innocent? Your **family**? Your _friends_?”

“Of course I do! That’s all I want!”

“Then take my help, you won’t have to worry if Chat Noir decides not to show up again.” That made Ladybug remember how she let the last akumatized boy overpower her and he almost won, making her feel even more helpless and guilty in a way “Together we can stop those criminals threatening those you love. Together we can put away the man who stabbed your friend Juleka.”

“He did say he didn’t want that to happen…” Ladybug argued.

“That doesn’t make him any less guilty. He needs to **pay**.”

“Yes, he definitely does.” Little by little, Ladybug’s sadness was blurring away and her fury was taking over.

“Then, use the power I gave you and deliver justice. In exchange, you already know the one thing I want. Chat Noir’s miraculous, only that. It should be piece of cake for you.”

“I...I can’t do that to him.”

“What has **_he_** done? You opened up to him and instead of trying to help you catch the criminal, he told you to ‘breathe’. He’s wasting his miraculous’ potential. It would be better used in my hands.”

“…I think…I think you might be right…I’ll do it.” Ladybug gave in...?

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Noir had been looking for Ladybug from roof to roof but didn’t have any luck. After a couple hours he looked at the sky for the last time and decided to de-transform. Plagg was tired as well and asking for some food. “I’ll get you some cheese, you earned it.”

“You better! …Also, we’ll find her…eventually. The miraculous should give her protection against Hawkmoth’s akumas. I don’t think an akuma should be able to completely take over a miraculous holder.”

“Still, I wonder what she must be going through…She seemed to be hurting right before she left fricking flying towards fricking Neverland…” Adrien was really upset with the whole situation.

“Hey, since we can’t find her, she’ll probably end up coming to us. But we need to rest for a while.”

“I know…” Even though he was reticent to just leave, he was aware that there was nothing to do at the moment. Afterward, Adrien decided to go back home in case someone was missing him, which he doubted, and to get some cheese since he had no more left on. Plagg immediately gulped the cheese down his throat like he hadn’t eaten in days. Right after, Adrien asked Nathalie to take him to the hospital to show support and check on his friend. When he got there, there were only a few of his friends: Alya, Nino, Alix and Rose, beside some family members. However, in order not to crowd the room she had been moved into, the younger ones were in the corridor at the moment.

“Adrien!!” Nino ran at him “You came! I thought your father wouldn’t let you come.” Nino was fairly surprised.

“Well, I’m not certain he knows, but I wasn’t going to not come just because of my father’s overprotection. Juleka needs us today, right?”

“Well, tell that to Marinette. She doesn’t seem to think that is important for her to come. How can you not check your phone not even once a day? Besides, I called her home and her mother said the last thing they knew about her was that she had gone out with a _friend_ in the morning.” Alya was already very upset, since the day was ending.

“Well, I don’t know what’s going on with her, but Marinette has always been kind to everyone, including me, and I doubt she would be absent out of selfishness. She will have an explanation waiting whenever you see her next, you’ll see.” Adrien defended her.

“I know, I know…this is not _only_ about the reason she hasn’t come by, it’s just that I’d like her to be around...” Alya was not just mad at her friend, she was missing her support. Nino patted her shoulder.

“Anyways, have you guys been here _all_ day?” Adrien remembered leaving them at the hospital and finding them still there surprised him.

“No, we came when we first heard the news but we left to get lunch, even though it was a little late for lunch, to regain energies and we just came back a while ago.” Nino explained.

“Actually, have you heard what happened right before we left?” Alya asked, dying to tell.

“Not really…” Adrien pretended not to know.

“Do you not check my blog?? I mean, I just updated a blurry video but, long-story-short, Ladybug has been akumatized! I was overwhelmed by bad news so Nino and I decided to go breathe some air.”

“Oh, believe me, I **do** check your blog, but it’s been a couple of crazy days. So…any news from her?”

“Nothing since she joined the dark side I’m afraid…” Alya said with her head down.

“Don’t worry Alya, Chat Noir left right away to find her. I’m sure he’s got this.” Nino said comfortingly.

Not giving time to Adrien to feel bad about that last comment, another unexpected classmate walked in very vigorously. “Hello, **I’m** here. Am I not like the **kindest** person in the world? Coming to the hospital to see a no one taking into account my high status? No, but seriously. Where’s the poor Juleka? I bought her a bracelet of the **best** quality that will make her forget about pain.” Chloe entered the scene drawing the attention to herself like she always tended to.

“Chloe, did you hear about Juleka _this_ late?” Alix, who had been talking to Rose until then, was surprised and not really amused to see her there.

“Oh, not at all. I read about it in the chat group after having lunch but I wanted to buy her something so that she recovers faster and I got…delayed on the way.”

“And how is Juleka going to recover faster because of a **gift**?” Alix was even offended.

“ _Duh_ \- She will recover faster so that she can show off her new accessory?” She answered as if it were obvious. Rose wanted to tell Chloe how absurd she was being, but they got interrupted.

“Thank you for being here, kids. You are all great friends, really.” Juleka’s aunt and her husband left the room and then the hospital, followed by her grandfather. This way, there were only her parents in the room once again.

“Chloe, why don’t we go in now to see Juleka” proposed Adrien in order to calm things down between Chloe and the girls.

“Of course, Adrien. I mean, you and I coming to visit the sick…this is **so** exciting!” said Chloe excited while taking Adrien’s arm.

Adrien could not be in a worst mood for putting up with Chloe’s character but, if he had her under control, then at least the others wouldn’t have to suffer her. They went both in and Juleka’s parents took the chance to go for some refreshments.

“How are you feeling Juleka? It must have been a tough day for you.” Adrien said very considerately.

“I could be better, if I’m being honest. But at least I can count on all of you.” Juleka smiled faintly and Adrien smiled back “I’ve had visits from almost everyone. The only one I have not seen yet is Marinette, is she okay?”

“We couldn’t reach her, so we don’t really know. But I’m sure she’d be here if she could.” Adrien explained.

“It’s really selfish of Marinette, not showing up. Like, I’m the **busiest** person in the world and here I am. Am I not great? _BTW_ , that reminds me, I’ve brought you the **most** **awesome** present. Here.”

“Oh…” Juleka was actually surprised “You really didn’t have to, but thank you” she said right before opening the little box Chloe handed her. “It’s really beautiful, Chloe. Thank you, it’s actually really nice of you. You didn’t even have to come and still you did, so thank you, really.” Juleka said sincerely.

“Yeah, it is.” Adrien reaffirmed knowing that Chloe was being nice in her own strange way.

“I know. But whatever, what are classmates for, right?” Said Chloe, laughing and pretending to be humble.

“Uoh, sorry for interrupting but, believe me, you wanna know this” Alya burst in with her phone in her hands playing something. “Turn on the TV for a moment and put the news.”

“Who we believe is Ladybug was seen running after some thieves who seemed to be robbing from a store according to our sources. This video shows what appears to be her, however she is dressing differently of what we are used to. Has Ladybug improved her equipment? Why is she getting involved in the matters of the police? A lot of theories are-” The news were interrupted when Adrien turned the TV off.

“The media always takes the chance to create controversy. We don’t need to hear people badmouthing Ladybug.” Adrien was growing angrier and angrier.

“Yeah, you’re right. But this is bad news, this means that Ladybug **was** really akumatized. Should we do something?” Alya asked worried.

“I’m not sure we can do something, really” Nino added.

“I think we should go home and rest.” Adrien seriously proposed “We’ve all had a long day, Juleka must be tired and is well accompanied by her parents, so we should all rest. Tomorrow will be another day.”

“So we do **nothing**? We may not know Ladybug’s identity but she’s saved us too many times and now she’s the one that needs help.” Alya couldn’t believe what she was hearing.

“Are you serious? What do you think you can do to help? You can’t do anything and you’re not even an adult.” Chloe rolled her eyes.

“How old do you think _she_ must be? She can’t be much older than we are” Alya answered her.

“Hey, you know I don’t like to back down from a challenge, but if she’s the one that saves people that is because she has that possibility, that ability and we do not. It doesn’t matter if we’re the same age, she has some moves.” Nino added.

“Nino is right, we should leave this to Chat Noir and the police.” Alix finally talked “This is not our fight.”

“But guys, Ladybug brought me here. I can’t do anything but maybe you can...” Juleka intervened feeling helpless.

“ **Enough**!” Rose shouted, surprising everyone. “Juleka I don’t believe you! You just got hurt, doesn’t _that_ show you that we cannot go out there fighting?? We are just stupid teenagers, god! and that’s not a bad thing. We’re supposed to be, we’re supposed to study, to fall in love or not and to do reckless things…but things like skipping class, not going to confront an akumatized heroine…that’s beyond reckless! Just stupid. And for you to encourage them like this? You should know better, honestly.” Rose walked out of the room actually angry.

“Rose…” Juleka felt her words and let them sink in, knowing she was kind of right.

“I’ll go check on her. Get some rest, Juleka-” Alix exited the room hurriedly saying her goodbyes.

“Rose is right you know? I mean, she’s basically said what **I** said before but longer and with less style. Juleka, get better. Seriously, those pajamas are horrible. I’m leaving then, Adrien you coming?” Chloe asked.

“I’ll be leaving very soon but you go ahead, I still have to finish talking with the rest.” Adrien answered.

“Whatever.” Chloe left.

“So what are you two going to do?” Adrien asked to Alya and Nino.

“I hate the idea of not helping her but Rose is right, I’ll probably just be a burden and put myself in danger in vain. Besides, it’s not that far from being night now. So I guess I’m going home.” Alya answered, her eyes fixed in the floor.

“You all go. I am so grateful that you have come…I kind of feel it’s not enough with a simple thanks…” Juleka admitted.

“Pay us back by getting better soon, that’d be the best thank you.” Adrien smiled with that kind and warm smile of his.

 


	10. Snap out of it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien now knows where to find Ladybug, but he has yet to know how to free her from Hawkmoth's control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you're enjoying the direction the fanfic is taking. I sure am, a little bit of drama never hurt anyone.

“Okay, Plagg. _Here we go again_.”

Adrien transformed already knowing where to find her partner. The police were chasing her and it was all over the news so he didn’t’ have to round around clueless. Like Plagg said before, she had come to them, like all akumatized people did. IFor Chat, the whole situation was still difficult to believe. How was he supposed to overpower Ladybug? And what if she was not able to clean the akuma later? Just in case, he had taken a bottle with him. “It’s gonna be okay,” he said to himself, “it’s still Ladybug, I know her moves by now, I can do this.”

The police had finally surrounded her by the time Chat got there. “Please, let me handle this” The police agreed to his petition since they had helped the city so much.

“Ladybug.”

Ladybug looked at Chat Noir with despise, almost as if he disgusted her. “You’ve come to stop me.”

“I’ve come to bring you back. This is not you.”

“It’s funny you say that. The one person in my life that doesn’t actually know me.”

“Ha, cute.” Chat showed a sarcastic smile. “Look, if you think you can make me leave running in tears just give up already. I’m not gonna let anything you say get to me, so can we skip the attempt?”

“See, _that_ is the problem. You think that whatever I will say is not gonna be true, but you should know that I’m still me. Anyways, why do you even care? In the end you’re just a shallow little cat who has nothing else to do but to pretend to be a hero doing nothing that actually matters. Hey, I’m not judging, I was just like that until hours ago. Maybe it’s time that you too start picking the fights that will make a change.”

“I’m doing so right now.”

“Then so it’ll be.” Ladybug charged against Chat Noir and took him flying up towards the rooftop of a considerably tall building far away from the police where Chat Noir extended his baton against her head making her step back from him. However, she recovered almost instantly and swung her yoyo around his arm, flying first up and then down to hit him against the rooftop with impulse in order to increase the strength of the hit, but then again, Chat extended his baton before crashing, thrusting himself up again. They were now in front of each other and, for a moment,it looked like they may had stopped. But they hadn’t. Ladybug sent air towards Chat Noir with her recently acquired wings, which were in fact complicating the fight for Chat more than he had predicted, and took the opportunity to get closer and hit the back of his knees with the yoyo, making him kneel. Then, she grabbed him by the hair and hit him against the ground from where he kicked her to get her away from him, at the same time rolling around the opposite direction. He was bleeding somewhere in his face, he didn’t have time to tell exactly where, and, even though he was trying to guess where the akuma was hiding, she didn’t give him the chance. Ladybug grabbed him and knocked him down putting pressure with the help of her wings. “Look, if you just give me your miraculous I’ll make sure that it’s used for a good cause. I **swear**.” She said proceeding to take it herself.

“ _It_ ’s in the yoyo, isn’t it?” Chat asked.

“ **What** are you saying?” That stopped her for a second from taking the ring.

“The akuma...if I free you from the akuma, we won’t be able to cleanse any other akuma, am I right?”

Ladybug smiled crookedly “That’s why you have no choice but to give me your miraculous, I mean, it’s not like you had a chance to win, so…”

“ **Cataclysm**!” shouted Chat with Ladybug still in top of him holding him down.

“ **Oh** , this is interesting! _Very_ interesting!” And suddenly she thrusted them both up again so they would be standing but with her hands still around his wrists “Are you finally gonna try to see what your Cataclysm does to a human being?” she said while bringing his left hand closer to her neck “or are you gonna break the only thing that helps to fix Hawkmoth’s messes?” said bringing his right hand close to the yoyo. Scared from having his hands so close, above all so close to her, he kicked her and put his hands down.

“I _just_ want to talk” dark sparks flowed from his hands.

“For wanting to _just_ talk, you look a little bit threatening.”

“You are not suicidal, it’s the only way you won’t come near me. So now you’re gonna listen to **me**.”

“You know, this might be offensive or rude, but you are **much** **more** attractive when you are angry.” She said while floating around the building in a laid back attitude, showing this way that she was willing to listen.

“Seeing Juleka like that in the ally was a great shock, I was there too, and I know you enough to know that you are _so_ kind that you've let your frustrations come this far, okay? I don’t _blame_ you, this is **not** your fault but-”

“Of course it’s not my fault! The guilty are the ones who commit crimes!”

“What I meant is that you are kind-hearted and you want everything to be fine but everything **can’t** be fine all the time, bad things happen and you can’t take the weight of it all yourself, because it’s not your fault that there are bad people or even good people that go astray in the world.”

“But look at me, I can stop bad things from happening with this power! Why just fix akumas when we can do **so** much more? Maybe, as you say, I can’t expect to save everyone, but I can definitely use all the power I can get to help.”

“ **You know what?** I’m tired! Stop with this nonsense!” He shouted touching the antenna that was placed in the middle of the rooftop and therefore, wasting his Cataclysm.

“ _Excuse me!?_ ” Ladybug was outraged, defiled.

“Today a friend said that there is just so much we can do and she was _so_ right!” Chat was angry at the whole situation, he had been since his last visit to the hospital “Who do you think **you** are!? You think you are a freaking superhero!? How old are you even!? You are just another dumb kid, just like me. You talk like you are such skilled heroine, so morally superior...and god, it’s not that I don’t like that you are kind, that you wanna help people, but _please_ , be objective and you’ll stop feeling so frustrated. If you want to help, do it the right way. Grow up, train properly, be the cops you are hating on so much, because, you know what? They are the _real_ heroes, they have no powers yet there they are, risking their lives. No magical yoyos, no magical sticks, no other abilities than hard training and ordinary weapons.” Chat said with his hand on the bottle he had been carrying and now getting closer to where she was floating outside of the rooftop, her tears falling. “We can fix this." He offered his other hand "Please, stop floating with no ground beneath, just come here by my side.”

“ **Don’t listen to him!** Ladybug **we** can beat the evil together! We are **so** close!” Hawkmoth insisted.

“NO! This is **NOT** the way.” She finally understood, her mind was no longer foggy. The akuma left the yoyo and quickly Chat caught it in the bottle but Ladybug’s wings had disappeared and she was now falling. He jumped without thinking twice, caught her mid-air and took her yoyo, throwing it to a streetlight which stopped the fall just in time.

With her in his arms, he walked until they reached an empty park, kneeled on the grass and laid her down carefully. He then laid down by her side and he inevitably de-transformed, which he would have cared more in other occasion, but Ladybug was unconscious, the park was empty and he was so tired that he honestly would have not given a fuck if someone found out his identity in that moment. Plagg quietly ate some cheese from Adrien’s pocket.

The sky was almost completely dark, it must have been around half past nine or so when Plagg transformed Adrien again. Not much later, Ladybug regained consciousness. Opening her eyes slowly, she felt her body sore. She turned her head to her right and saw Chat Noir with his eyes closed, maybe asleep, she thought to herself. She reached his shoulder with her hand and he slowly turned his head towards her as well. “How are you feeling?” he asked with a weak smile.

“What happened?” Ladybug was confused and extremely tired.

“We’ve had our biggest fight yet.”

“What? You have blood in your face, did I do that?”

“What is the last thing you remember?” He asked with curiosity.

“I was in the hospital with you and Hawkmoth…he tried to akumatized me, I think? I remember flying away trying to fight him…and then waking up here.”

“That’s weird…I thought that people usually couldn’t remember anything of it all.”

“Lucky them.”

“How does it...feel like?” Chat wanted to know.

“It’s horrible. He invades your mind, you can hear him from within you…it makes you feel helpless. And you can’t think straight, your thoughts are foggy and he uses that to manipulate you. He gives you the instrument to carry out your outrageous cause so that he can use you to retrieve the miraculous…”

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that and that you have memory of it...”

“Did I really do _that_ to you? Your nose is bleeding” She rolled over her side and caressed his cheek tracing it up with her fingers, which he accepted closing his eyes.

“It’s nothing” This time he rolled over his side facing her. “I’m more worried about you...Look, you’ve been taking justice **into your own hands** and _that_ has been shown on the news. I think I should go and explain what happened.”

“I’m not sure that is a good idea” she said frowning.

“What do you mean?” He mimicked her.

“Think of the impact _that_ would have. If people find out that I got akumatized, they’ll feel unsafe, they’ll think that I can no longer protect them.”

“It’s not like they would trust you all that much if you let them think that you decided to go after some baddies yourself with no permission from the authorities. Besides, Alya uploaded a video of you leaving the hospital akumatized.”

“It’s obvious that the Ladybug’s image is gonna suffer anyway, but telling the truth means everyone distrusts, not telling means that some people will side with me, some people will be against me. And about Alya’s video, you just said it, it doesn’t show the akumatization process. In any case we could just ask her to remove it.”

“But they could make protests for it and I think the change of clothes makes it pretty obvious that you were akumatized.”

“But if you don’t confirm anything, that makes whatever people say nothing more than a theory, baseless conjectures.”

“ **Wait**! That’s it! The only reason people knew it was you it was because of the yoyo, right?”

“I don’t think they could have recognized me otherwise.”

“And Alya’s video, as you said, doesn’t show you transforming into your akuma version, right?

“Yes, judging by what you said.”

“Then we create a villain." Ladybug was clearly not following "Think about that time with Chloe, she had a yoyo as an akuma. We say that someone jealous of you got akumatized and tried to compete with you going after baddies as a challenge or something like that. Your image won’t suffer any harm and the citizens will be feeling safe.”

“Good thing that there’s still someone with a brain between us.” Ladybug weakly smiled.

“I think I should go talk to the police as soon as possible anyway. You know, spare the gossiping. Do you think you can go home on your own?”

“It’s not like you can walk me there. Secret identities remember?” she asked rhetorically "But, before you leave, how is Juleka? Do you know?" she asked with a serious, concerned expression.

"She's gonna be fine. It's gonna take her a little time to recover, but she's safe now."

"That's such a relief...I'm glad." 

“Now that you've been informed and before I leave, here, I caught the akuma for you.” Chat Noir handed her the bottle with the dark butterfly inside.

“Aww, you shouldn’t have.” Ladybug said in the best mocking tone she was able to do given the circumstances.

“Just get that done and go get some good rest. Be careful” He squeezed her hand kindly before leaving.

 

* * *

 

 

Ladybug got home and de-transformed, taking Tikki caringly and putting her to rest in her purse where there were a couple of cookies. She checked her phone and saw many missed calls from different people and a whole lot of messages from the chat group, Alya and Nino. She entered home where her parents were expecting her, looking troubled. “Marinette! Why didn’t you pick up your phone? We called you many times…”

“My friend Juleka, she…”

“We know about your friend, Alya called home trying to reach you and told us but that doesn’t justify you not answering your phone.” She said in a kind nut serious tone.

“You can’t just disappear an entire day” her dad added.

“I’m sorry…” Marinette was containing her tears “It has been a tough day.”

Sabine hugged her noticing that she was about to cry “Honey…It’s okay, we guessed that you’d be at the hospital, we were just worried not getting any news from you…Have you had dinner?”

“To be honest, I just wanna go to sleep.”

“Okay, go ahead and get some rest.” Sabine said with a worried smile.

“I’ll prepare you a nice breakfast tomorrow” Tom said as she was heading to her room “We love you!” Tom was embracing his wife’s shoulder “Should we do something?”

“Let’s just have some patience. I think that she needs time and space, if she needs us she’ll come to us. I hope…”

 

* * *

 

Adrien sneaked in his room where he supposedly had been the entire time. He cleaned the thin trail of blood that fell from his nose and the top of his face, finally seeing where it was coming from. Not only he had bled from his nose, his eyebrow which had been covered by Chat Noir’s mask had a not-too-deep, not-too-big scar on it. He cleaned it and covered it with a band-aid. Looking at the mirror with his look fixed in the reflection of his eyes he sighed. “Can you explain to me what happened today? There are some things I don’t understand, I thought you said we couldn’t be akumatized…” He asked Plagg.

“You **can** and **can’t** at the same time. You know, the reason why Ladybug remembered something about her akumatization it’s because she wasn’t akumatized then, not completely. She had been “infected” with the akuma, but she still was able to resist it, maybe she could have been able to reject the akuma by herself, but that is just too difficult. As she told you, you can’t really think straight, like me when I go a long time without cheese.” He explained.

“But that doesn’t mean that we _can’t_ be akumatized, just that we have certain resistance to it…”

“Not exactly. Ladybug did succumb to Hawkmoth’s powers, however she was not _completely_ akumatized. If that had been the case, you would have needed to break the yoyo to free her, you wouldn’t have been able to help her reject it at all, talk her out of it. That is not possible with non-holders. And, besides, your negative emotions need to be much more heightened as well.” Plagg clarified.

“So we are protected unless we undergo traumatic events and let them get to us.” Adrien thought aloud.

“What happened today was not something every teenager has to go through. It was a tough situation that could have turned out much worse. To be honest, I’m surprised that you were able to respond so well to the circumstances.”

“I think you can guess the reason why.” Adrien said in an exhausted tone and silence followed for a moment.

“You should sleep, you have earned it. Maybe have some cheese as well. Tomorrow will be another day” Plagg suggested.

“Tomorrow is not close enough.”

 

**BONUS:**

“I am sorry for lashing out like that, Juleka. I just…” Rose said, not keeping eye contact with Juleka.

“I get it. You had reasons to and you were right. I’m glad you stopped me from encouraging them to do something stupid. I wouldn’t have wanted that in my conscience if something would have happened.”

“Well, you always take care of me...so I’m glad I was able to be of some use for once.”

“Are we…are we alright?” Juleka asked, worried.

“Of course. One little fight wouldn’t tear us apart. As long as you’re in, I’m in.” Rose said with a reassuring smile.

“Can I get a kiss?”

Rose blushed but she got closer to her and slowly brought her face together with Juleka’s, her lips closer and closer until they touched. They kissed softly but firmly before having to part ways that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always I encourage you to leave your comments and thoughts about the fanfic. And also leave a comment if you see any mistakes in grammar or whatever, these two last chapters I proofread at a very late hour and I'm sure they'll have some. It is very appreciated.


	11. Back to normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette makes up a (not pretty original) excuse for disappearing when Juleka and Ladybug were in trouble. She wants to fix things with her friends and go back to normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Calm comes after the storm. So basically, let's go back to normal teenage problems for a bit ^^.

 The next morning, Marinette woke up as if she had a hangover. Or that’s how she imagined how a hungover would be even though not having the age or the interest to drink so soon. She checked her phone, full of missed calls and unseen messages from the class group. She answered to the class group, pretending to be surprised. Right after that, she sent Alya a message asking her if she was available in order to explain to her, face to face, why her best friend had been absent during a whole day. Actually, more like lie her way out of that situation, but anyway she had to make things right with Alya. And so Alya came over to Marinette’s and they talked in her room. “I’m sorry, Alya. I’ve been catching up with studies so I left my phone in silence mode and far away from me all day so that I’d actually get something done. I really didn’t want to get distracted.”

 “Are you serious!?? Are you seriously telling me that you could not check your phone all day?? Not even at night? And because you were studying!?? Well, excuse me if I don’t believe you!”

 “But that’s the truth!” It was not and Marinette hated to lie so blatantly like this to her friend. She hated lying in general but this felt as if she was taking her for a fool, which she really wasn’t.

 “So that’s it? You didn’t come to the hospital because you were studying and didn’t check your phone. God, Marinette, Juleka needed us! And I needed you! I needed my best friend in a bad moment and she was studying! I know I sound like a bad friend because I should be happy that you are taking your studies more seriously but I can’t help it. Besides, this is not the first time that this happens…There are some days that you just…disappear. We have phones for a reason and, sometimes when I call you, it’s because I need you. It’s just that you’re not always there when I need you to be, and it’s not that often. I don’t think I’m asking for so much.”

 “Alya, I’m really sorry that I disappeared yesterday specifically, but I’ve never liked being concerned over my phone all the time and I need to have my freedom. I’m your friend and I’m here for you if I can help but you need to get used to the fact that I’m not always gonna be able to be there, for one reason or another. We all have our personal lives and that means that sometimes the circumstances of that personal, individual life will interfere with your social life.” She needed to make things clear since being Ladybug made her unavailable often.

 “Yeah, but this way it doesn’t feel like I’m your best friend sometimes.” That was all they talked that Sunday. Alya left still upset but Marinette didn’t have the energy to go after her that day.

 

 Marinette visited Juleka now that she had the chance. Juleka didn’t seem bothered at all, instead she thanked her for coming…she was such a good girl even though being shy and insecure sometimes. Rose was there too, as expected, even though it seemed they had a fight the day before, they were fine again. When she left, Rose was holding Juleka’s hand lovingly.

   
 

* * *

  
 

The next day, Marinette started the day with a positive attitude. She was Marinette and Marinette was a cheery girl. Now more than ever it was important that she stayed that way for the sake of everyone. She got to school five minutes before time and she sat beside Alya, who didn’t say a word. She was obviously still mad for the whole not-answering-the-phone thing: “Are you still mad at me?” she asked with an apologetic smile.

 “I’m not sure. Objectively, I think that I should not be anymore but I can’t help feeling kind of mad.”

“Would it make you feel better if we’d hang out? C’mon, let’s go for a milkshake later and pretend to be cool.” 

“Well you do **owe** me that…” she answered smiling slightly. 

Nino and Adrien were sitting right in front of them like always sharing a not-too-lively chat. Actually, no one was that cheery after the incident with Juleka except for, maybe, Chloe, who was approaching Marinette with a feisty attitude: “Well, who do we have here? If it isn’t Marinette… I thought you had like disappeared or something.” The rest of the class was kind of curious as well but were polite enough not to ask. However, everyone was now paying attention. Even Adrien had turned his head.

“I don’t think I have to answer to you, Chloe. I’ve already explained myself to Juleka and that’s enough for my conscience to be clear.” Marinette said calmly, not losing her manners. 

“I disagree, being class president maybe you should say something to the class, you know?” Chloe was daring Marinette. 

“It is true that the whole class went to visit Juleka” Marinette said standing up and now looking at the class “and that says a lot about how united this class is, I think Juleka was really moved.” Marinette sat down again and talked to Chloe again even though the others were still listening “But it was not official class business so no, I don’t need to justify myself.”

“Chloe, just mind your own business, will ya? Marinette is responsible for herself. Besides, everyone have their own life to live, why don’t you try living yours for once?” Alya defended Marinette and at the same time she was telling her that she now understood and forgave her.

Chloe puffed and didn’t really have another choice but to go back to her sit. Marinette locked eyes with Adrien for a second, who was still looking back. But the teacher entered and he turned around to look forward. 

“Thanks, Alya” Marinette whispered smiling.

 

* * *

 

  The break came and Alya poked Nino and Adrien so they’d turn around. “Hey, Marinette owes me hanging out but since she’s becoming a model student I thought that we could all meet in the library to study and be responsible for once. What do you think?” Marinette was surprised and not that happy about what Alya just proposed. She really didn’t like studying but I guess it would be good for her since she was actually pretty behind. Being Ladybug and a student at the same time wasn’t easy at all.

 “Oh, come on! You can offer a better plan than that Alya…” Nino complained.

“Nino, I think it’s a good idea. I’m actually a little bit behind and I’m sure that being together we will motivate each other.” Adrien admitted shyly.

* * *

 

   
When school finished, they agreed on messaging each other to meet later. Marinette was already in the front door of school heading home when she heard a voice calling her.

 “Marinette!” Adrien reached her panting a bit. “Hey! Aren’t you slippery? Hahaha. So…studying?”

“Yeah, I guess it’ll be good to do something productive for once.” She babbled. 

“I was talking about last Saturday. You were studying?” 

“Oh, yeah…” That took her by surprise. 

“Are you sure there was nothing else?” Adrien asked worried.

 “Yeah-yeah, sure. I’m perfect. I mean…I _feel_ perfect. I’m most definitely **not** perfect hahaah.” Marinette got nervous under the insinuation that she was not telling the truth, since she wasn’t.

“Well, I just wanted to say that you can tell me. **If** there’s something else happening that you just need to get off your chest, I’m right here. After all, I owe you since that night, I’m not forgetting.” Adrien started leaving after saying that. 

“Wait!” Marinette yelled without realizing and Adrien turned his head, surprised. “Thank you.” She smiled and he smiled back.

 

 

* * *

   
  

“Wow, Marinette, he might even be interested in you after all!” Tikki pointed out.

 “For a moment, that thought crossed my mind too, but you heard him. He just feels like he owes me for that night we met and I talked some sense to him. You know? Sometimes I feel I should just give up, Tikki…I’m wasting my time on him.” Marinette confessed.

“Wasting your time on him…so if you stop liking him, who are you gonna waste that time on, huh?” Tikki asked expecting a specific answer. 

“What do you mean? I don’t have to like somebody else to stop liking him.” Marinette was almost offended. 

“But that’s the easiest way to stop liking someone. Isn’t it?” 

“Well, it’s not like there’s anyone else anyways…” At least not anyone she was willing to mention out loud. 

“Are you sure?”

 

 

* * *

  
   
  _ **Alya** : So, what hour are we meeting at?_

_**Nino** : idk, 7?_

_**Adrien** : Better half past six, don’t you think?_

_**Marinette** : I don’t really mind_

_**Alya** : Yeah, half past 6 sounds okay to me_

_**Nino** : all right all right all right, you win_

_**Alya** : then see you later at the library_

_**Marinette** : Got it_

_**Adrien** : Okay._

_**Alya** : Nino let’s meet on the way there_

_**Nino** : sure_

 

* * *

 

  
   
 

 They had been studying already for over an hour. Their concentration was starting to fade but the focused atmosphere was too intense and nobody wanted to break it. Until Nino couldn’t handle it anymore.

 “AAAAAAHGG! I can’t! No more! I need a break. Bye losers!” Nino stepped out leaving all his things behind. He was just going to take a breather. On the other hand, Alya trying to be a cool friend decided to follow him and leave the other two alone. Also, she didn’t mind being alone with Nino.

 “Wow, **that** was a scene worth filming.” Adrien laughed.

“Well, I guess the atmosphere here is too dense now. Besides, I think it was recommended to rest at least 10 minutes for every hour of study, so…” Marinette explained, still focused on her notes. 

“Then so should we.” Adrien stretched subtly catching Marinette’s attention. With Adrien doing that kind of thing it would be difficult to stop liking him, or so thought Marinette. “Oh, right- did you hear  
what happened with Ladybug last Saturday? Since you were offline all day…” he remembered. 

“Oh…yeah, I did. I hope everything’s all right now.” Marinette faked worry. 

“I wondered how she’s feeling…It must be hard getting akumatized, right?” Adrien was asking himself that question for the first time only after that incident even though he had saved akumatized citizens for some time now. 

“I wouldn’t know. I have been lucky up until now, ha-ha.” She lied. 

“Yeah, I have been too.” Even though “lucky” was not exactly the word. 

“But I’m sure Ladybug’s fine. She’s strong, she probably just needs to rest a bit.” Marinette guaranteed him. 

“Oh, yeah. I forgot that you and Ladybug are kind of friends.” 

“Yes, kind of.” Marinette squinted, slightly frowning and twisting her mouth as an unconscious grimace. 

“Well, that’s quite the scowl on your face hahaha.” He laughed kindly, not mockingly “What is that supposed to mean?” He asked, curious. Marinette got a little flustered. 

“Um! I guess that Ladybug and I don’t have the chance to be even in the same room…but we keep in touch. Anyways, I’m not sure you can call that friendship. And what about you? What’s your relationship like with her?” Marinette wanted to hear it from him. 

“It’s…not a relationship, really. She has saved me a couple times so she knows my name and we have crossed a couple words but no much more than that. I’m kinda jealous of you in that matter.” At least as Adrien, he thought. “How about Chat Noir? Do you get along with him?” 

“Hahaha, I’ve been with him a couple times helping him (which was true as both Marinette and Ladybug) and he’s fun to be around. I feel like he’s a good partner-in-crime but he’s too presumptuous so I like to mock him without him realizing it.” Marinette smiled widely. 

“Is that so?” He was fake-hurt on the inside. “But it’s nice to see you smiling when talking about him. Perhaps you like him?” he raised his brows. 

“What? No! I mean, he does make me smile but like him…? I-I guess I do like him but not in that-”

 “If you get that nervous then it must mean something.” Chat Noir was flirting with her as Adrien, keeping his brows up. 

“Oh, shut up!” Marinette answered as if she was talking to Chat, but suddenly realized that it was Adrien. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to be rude.” But Adrien just laughed out loud. 

“I like when you talk naturally like that.” Adrien complimented her “You remind me of someone.” 

“Anyways,” Marinette was starting to fluster too much “how is it that we always end up talking about those two? It makes us look like we don’t have a life of our own.” Marinette pointed out. 

“You’re right. Now that you are more relaxed tell me, what do you tend to do in your free time? I do know that you are very good at videogames and that you like designing but that’s it.” He got curious. 

“Well, I do play videogames and draw designs, even sew some clothes, but I also like going for walks in the sun, watching movies, spend time with my family,” (swinging around the city as Ladybug) “…I don’t know, a lot of things, I guess. What about you?” 

“Mmm…besides videogames, I like…surfing the internet, I sometimes check Alya’s Ladyblog, going for walks is also nice…” (watch the city from the roofs as Chat Noir) “I’ve always wanted to try cooking something but that’s not happening in my house…” 

“Maybe Marinette could teach you one day. She does have a bakery, you know?” Alya had returned with Nino. 

“That would be _awesome_ , but I don’t want to be a nuisance.” Adrien was excited but he was being polite.

 “N-not at all! You’re never a nuisance! I-I mean, I don’t really mind.” Marinette answered nervously.

“Great! Let’s talk about that through the phone later.” Adrien was actually happy with sparks in his eyes. 

“Yeah, we should go back to studying now.” Nino interrupted. 

“Weren’t you the one who wanted to study the least?” Adrien asked, surprised that it was Nino the one to say that. 

“Well, you’ve already made me come all the way here. So the very least we can do is make the most of it now.” 

“You really are becoming a grown man, Nino” Alya mocked him.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When they left the library, Alya and Nino, Marinette and Adrien went their separate ways heading home for a well-deserved rest. Even though Alya and Nino didn’t live that close together, they did both have to go the same direction so they’d go back together home. Some time ago, it would have been inconceivable that they would agree to it, or that it wouldn’t be awkward, but there they were, walking comfortably side by side, chatting:

 "You insist on leaving them alone together but I don’t think it’s gonna work, to be honest.” Nino remarked.

“What makes you say that? I think that it’s gonna take a hella lot of time but it’ll eventually work, you’ll see.” Alya was sure of her words.

 “It’s just that even if Adrien liked Marinette, you should see him talk about Ladybug. His eyes get brighter and he seems to adore her. I just don’t see it happening.” Nino explained.

“Yeah but that’s all superficial. Adrien hasn’t spent that much time with her at all. Besides, Ladybug is not someone you can date, but Marinette is. How weird would be dating Ladybug though? How would their dates be? The famous model and the masked heroine whose identity can’t be known…they’d make quite an odd pair, it just wouldn’t work.” Alya concluded.

“They’re both famous, so it wouldn’t be all that weird. They’d have that in common.”

 “But he wouldn’t be able to get to know her completely, he would just see her heroine side. Nah, it’s just impossible. However, if he would fall for Marinette little by little he’d be able to have a normal romance and forget about a person who he has only met with a couple times. It would make much more sense.” Alya insisted.

 “I guess so. Whatever you say, ma’am.” Nino smiled and went with it.

 “Anyways, why are we talking about **_them_**? I think we should actually be talking about us.” What Alya said shocked Nino who stopped walking suddenly. “I mean it, since that day at the zoo our relationship took a one hundred eighty degrees turn and I don’t know anymore what we are.”

 “I guess we’ve been getting along much better since then but I’m not sure what you mean-“

 “Oh, come on, don’t you dare tell me you don’t know what I mean because you do. Nino, I like you and I think you like me too. The question is if we are gonna do something about it.”

 Nino looked at her confused while Alya kept her look steady and decided. She knew what she wanted and was tired of wasting time.

 “Let me think about it.” He finally answered.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this far, seriously. Lately I've been so inmensely busy with college and activism that I can't believe I found the time and little inspiration to write this, so thanx for still reading my crap XD.


	12. Which one of my 'me's do you love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat Noir has a little encounter with Marinette that opens the eyes of both of them and this realization leads to another cute LadyNoir encounter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, the "mes" in the title is the plural form of "me". Second, since we're on holidays and I have free time and some inspiration, I'm uploading twice this month.

Chat Noir was exercising a bit, running from one roof to another like he often did to blow off steam since fencing didn't always satisfy him enough. He stopped for a bit to breathe and, while looking around, he recognized one specific rooftop: Marinette's. She was actually sitting outside and he could see her drawing in her designing sketchbook, she didn't seem very inspired though. Chat got to her rooftop and "knocked" on the chimney he was standing in to announce his presence and avoid scaring her but he failed. She looked up and flickered out of surprise then took her hand to her heart while closing her eyes.

"You scared me, Chat Noir!" Marinette complained but didn't bothered getting up.

"Hello, princess."

"What are you doing here? I mean, it is an honor, of course, but..." she mocked him.

"Well, I was running around the city, keeping an eye on bad guys, you know, same as always..."

"Is that so?" Marinette asked with her brows up, not believing a word.

"Do I feel some skepticism in your tone?" He asked stepping down the chimney, stepping into her level. "I don't know why I'm starting to think that your treating me nicely is not all sincere" he insinuated.

"Why would you think that? You're the savior of Paris, or one of them, of course all I have for you is admiration." Marinette's game was strong even though she didn't know that she had already lost since she told Adrien that she had been mocking Chat Noir all this time.

Chat Noir laughed with an I-don't believe-you scowl in his face while he crossed his arms. He really was surprised to see this side of Marinette, having fun off of him. Then he remembered how he asked her if she liked Chat Noir and was now more than intrigued to find out. "Okay, I'll take that. But tell me, what are you doing here? Maybe you were hoping to see me, expecting me to come?"

"Hah!...I mean, sure thing! I was lacking inspiration and got out here expecting to see you because the chances were sooo high..." Marinette laughed still looking at her sketchbook.

"You're not even gonna try and hide it anymore, are you? I think I preferred when I thought your kind words were for real..."

"Aw, come on Chat, don't be like that, I really like you. Besides, if you ask any of my friends they'd tell you that I'm always kind. I'm not capable of being that cruel, everything I say, I mean it." She said not completely joking.

"Oh, so you admit it. You really like me!" he said with eyes wide open.

"Yes, who doesn't? You're funny and you dedicate a lot of your personal time to help people...you are a catch! I'm sure your girlfriend or boyfriend or whatever is very happy with you." She said honestly.

"I don't have a romantic partner at the moment, I'm **_completely_** available..." he said jokingly flirting.

"Completely?" she asked thinking how he claimed liking Ladybug all the time "Isn't there anyone you like?"

"Well...I do have someone...but I'm starting to feel confused." He said while keeping eye contact with her. He then kneeled in front of the chair she was sitting on, while she followed him with her eyes. "Marinette, what would you do if there was someone you liked but that it's probably never gonna like you back?" He asked very seriously.

She was taken aback by his straightforwardness and by how his situation seemed to be the same as hers. She hesitated a bit before answering: "I...do know how you feel. I've been thinking of giving up lately." Chat was listening closely. "However, recently I've realized that I haven't really done that much at all to write him off yet. So until I give my everything, I don't think I can just give up." She was talking to Chat but also to herself.

"Has anyone ever told you that you're wiser than you let on, Marinette?" He said looking intensely at her eyes, which made Marinette blush a little. "I think I have to go now." He said before kissing her goodbye on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

 

"You heard that, Plagg?" Adrien was back home.

"The only thing I can hear is my stomach roaring." Plagg complained.

"Here, have some cheese. But I mean it, Marinette was right: I haven't really done anything to let Ladybug know that I like her."

"You mean besides telling her a thousand times?" he remarked.

"I know, but, for example, she didn't get my letter for Valentine's day. I haven't gone out of my way to proof her that I like her." Adrien explained.

"To be honest, I don't wanna be a killjoy, but I think she knows, she's just not into Chat Noir. Get over it." Plagg was done with his romantic drama.

"What about Adrien?" he suggested.

"Buddy, talking about yourself in third person is not a sign of good psychological health." Plagg joked.

"I mean that if she's not into Chat Noir, she might be into Adrien, right?" he insisted.

"You do know that Chat Noir and Adrien is both you, right?" he mocked him.

"Stop it! You know what I'm trying to say." Adrien said, a little mad.

"And how are you gonna meet with Ladybug as Adrien?"

"I'll make her meet with Chat Noir and cancel last minute, then I'll show up. How does that sound?"

"I think you should let it go, man. Besides, Chat canceling on Ladybug with all the recent events? That'd be just rude."

"You're right, I'll meet with her after that. It's a plan: I'll send her an e-mail. I hope she's checking these days the one we created for our alter-egos."

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette was a little confused after her little encounter with Chat Noir. In the moment she didn't realize that she had basically encouraged him to go for it with Ladybug, that is, go for it with her. But what was confusing her the most was that it wasn't something she was really uncomfortable with. Was she starting to like Chat Noir as well as Adrien? It's not like she could start trying her luck with two people at the same time. Besides, it wasn't like her to like two people at the same time. She didn't know how she felt like anymore so she decided to open her Ladybug e-mail to see if there was any news from Chat. There was one new mail with "Can we meet?" as the subject.

_Hey, m'lady._

_I was wondering if you were available to meet tonight at our spot. I just want to check on you, see that you're fine and alive, I'm kind of worried about you after all that's happened. Be there at 22.30?_

Marinette appreciated his concerned and answered him, agreeing to meet.

_Hello, Chat Noir._

_Let's meet tonight. There hasn't been trouble these couple of days so we haven't had the chance to see each other. It will do us good to talk a bit between friends. See you soon._

"So first you tell him not to give up on Ladybug and now you're meeting with him?" Tikki remarked, curious about Marinette's thoughts.

"It's just that his situation is exactly like mine with Adrien so I started talking about me. I didn't realize Chat Noir might apply what I said. Moreover, Chat and I have met at that roof so many times already it's not like I'm granting him a date. If I refused to go I'd be just making things weird with him and I don't want that...Wait. I just realized... he never mentioned Ladybug...I think we are assuming that the person he likes is Ladybug but he never said that. I mean, he flirts with me as Ladybug but he does flirt with me as Marinette as well...don't you think that he would act differently before the person he actually likes?"

"Maybe, but he has claimed to like Ladybug many times."

"But that's just probably him being himself." Everything made sense for Marinette again. For someone to fall for her...that was something Marinette was not capable of accepting unless told to her face.

 

* * *

 

 

When Chat arrived at their roof, Ladybug was already sitting there, staring at the night sky. He sat beside her and joined her in the contemplation of the moon and stars. “Captured by the moonlight?” Chat asked with his look still fixed on the sky.

“Every night.” She answered “It makes me feel at ease.”

“Talking about that…how are you feeling?” His tone had a bit of worry in it.

“I’m fine. Had a couple nightmares but I’m back to being myself again, no more gloomy Ladybug. I still don’t know what took over me, this overwhelming feeling of doom and gloom…It won’t happen again.”

“I’m glad, I really like the optimistic, resourceful Ladybug who never gives up.” Chat said with a lazy smile “But, maybe you should tell your parents and look for psychological aid, like most people who undergo this situation.”

“And what would I tell them?” said Ladybug finally looking away from the view to look at him “Hey, do you remember when Ladybug got akumatized? Because she _actually_ got akumatized. Well, that was me. Can I see a doctor about it?” Ladybug asked sarcastically.

“So you haven’t told your parents either.” Chat concluded.

“Of course not, if I don’t tell **_you_ ** when it could be useful that you, as my partner, knew, obviously I won’t tell my parents. Have _you_ told your dad? Or your mom?” she asked a little bit alarmed.

“N-no. My father is always busy and mom…I don’t have one” Ladybug’s eyes widened hearing that “but I thought that maybe if you have a good relationship with your parents you could have felt the need to tell them. I would have completely understood.” Chat confessed.

“I’m so sorry Chat. I didn’t know…” Ladybug caressed his shoulder caringly.

“It’s okay, we don’t really ever talk about personal stuff anyway so, of course you didn’t know.” Chat said looking down “Besides, I’m fine…Ah! I know-” Chat took a mp3 player out of his pocket and handed an earphone to Ladybug “Here, put it in your ear, it’ll do you good.”

Ladybug did as demanded and put the earphone in her ear. Shortly after, relaxing jazz music started to sound, a melody with a piano accompanied by very soft drums and a calming guitar. It was the perfect music to go with the view. “Of course Chat Noir would listen to jazz music.” Ladybug thought and she closed her eyes, letting the music invade her for a moment.

They stayed that way for a while, then Chat, who had been looking at her, admiring her every slight movement, decided to go one step further. “Would you like to dance, M’lady?” he asked while standing up and offered his hand.

Ladybug looked up from the corner of her eyes considering the offer for a moment “Why not?” then she took his hand to stand up as well. He, more or less shyly, put his hands around her waist and she surrounded his neck with her arms. And so they danced connected by the earphones, looking at each other in the eye.

“You are a smooth dancer, Chat Noir” said Ladybug, impressed.

“I’m smooth at a lot of things” he answered with a mischievous smile.

“Like smooth at flirting?” she said, asking what she was expecting to hear.

“Like smooth at having a skin. Do you know how smooth my skin is?” Chat said with a lot of pride. "If your hands weren't covered in your suit, I'd let you feel my cheeks, they're incredible, really.

Ladybug, who was definitely not expecting that answer, burst into laughs so hard that they had to stop spinning around and she rested her head on his chest. Chat blushed but at the same time he smiled warmly, enjoying their physical connection. Ladybug lifted her head again, still tangled in the dancing position, and found Chat looking at her with heart eyes, even though she didn’t recognize them as such. “You know what, Chat? I do scold you a lot for the way you are, all the flirting and the puns…but don’t change, okay? If someone has to fall for you, they should fall for the real you and believe me when I tell you that you’re perfect just the way you are.” She said remembering the chat she had with him as Marinette. Chat Noir’s eyes widened and a slight blush could be appreciated in his cheeks.

Chat had been thinking about trying to entice her as Adrien since it didn’t seem to be working as his alter-ego, but that’s not what Marinette had said and that’s not what Ladybug was telling him now to do. Chat Noir **was** Adrien so if she had to fall for him, she had to be able to fall for Chat as well, not only for the rich and famous boy. “I don’t know how do you do it to make me fall deeper and deeper for you.” Chat said being serious but knowing she wouldn’t take it seriously.

“What to do? I’m just too good. Not only am I pretty but I’m kind and I give good advice…Could it be that I am **_perfect_**?” Ladybug answered playfully.

“I think that if perfect exist, you are too damn close, m’lady.” He said then he resumed the dance and turned her around, pulled her in, then leaned gently the upper half of her body so that her back was parallel to the floor. He slowly pulled her up where their eyes met once again. Finally, Ladybug laughed.

“Definitely a smooth dancer. Thanks, Chaton. I needed to get loose. You always manage to give me what I need without me saying a word.” She said while ruffling his hair.

“Don’t you know? That’s my actual superpower.” Chat answered feeling glad that he could actually help her in some way. Then he started tickling her.

“CHAT! You know that I’m not ticklish. STOP!” Ladybug begged.

“Your reaction says otherwise!” Then he picked her up as if she was a sack of potatoes, carrying her over his shoulder.

“Let me down!!” Ladybug was having a hard time but, at the same time, she was having a lot of fun.

With all the struggling, they ended up falling, laying side by side, laughing at it all. They laid there looking at the stars until they were tired enough to go.

 

* * *

 

"Mom? Dad? Where are you?" Marinette looked all over her house but they weren't there. She looked outside the window and the sky was pitch black even though it was supposed to be daytime. A hurricane was approaching. Out of the blue, there were weird suspicious noises all over the house and, suddenly, a huge amount of black butterflies started filling the room. Then, a familiar voice started sounding inside her head.

Marinette woke up agitated and with a remaining feeling of fear. It had been a nightmare, one of the many she had been having since the time she got akumatized, not so long ago. It was such an invasion of privacy for such evil purposes that she couldn't feel safe anymore, anywhere. It didn't matter whether she was in a public space or at home because someone had gotten inside her thoughts and there was no hiding from there. She decided to go take some air to the rooftop, maybe try to clear her thoughts and she noticed a note laying on the floor. She picked it up and started reading.

"Thanks for the advice, princess. I owe you one so, next time you run out of inspiration, howl to the moon and I'll go and pose for you. You will design your best creation yet, I assure you!

Your friendly neighborhood, Chat Noir."

Marinette laughed to herself and did a tiny quiet howl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Since I'm shit at describing dance moves, I'm gonna leave a couple links of images to illustrate a little better the few dance movements at the end of the LadyNoir scene.
> 
> Give kudos and leave comments if you wanna share something! Hope you're enjoying!
> 
> Links (I hope they're useful):  
> https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/236x/1d/fa/69/1dfa69f41686453d7531b58a75268cbb.jpg  
> https://i.ytimg.com/vi/fsJFtX2XgcM/maxresdefault.jpg  
> http://s2.evcdn.com/images/edpborder500/I0-001/037/496/749-6.jpeg_/foxtrot-dance-lessons-49.jpeg


	13. Teenage Drama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Marinette's chat with Chat Noir, she's realized that not only her, but also Alya should do something about their stuck love lifes. On the other hand, Adrien becomes a love advisor as well for Nino. Might new couples arise at the end of this chapter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I took my sweet time, I'm sorry. I just lost track and was unsure on how to keep on going without losing the direction I had in mind. it is a longer chapter than the majority I wrote so that you forgive me.  
> Now I have more or less ideas, I'll keep on posting once a month or two months.  
> Hope you like it!!

"So... I've been thinking..."

"Wow, girl, I'm proud of you." Alya smirked.

"I thought that" Marinette continued talking ignoring Alya's comment “by now you and Nino would be a thing already. But after all this time you still haven't done anything for that to happen. You are stuck and it's weird between you two. Don't you like him?" Marinette said amid curiosity and concern.

"You know I do but-" she sighed.

" **No** **buts**! If you like him, why not do something about it? You're just wasting time" Marinette scolded her.

"Why are you giving dating advice all of a sudden?? I mean, I love how you've grown since I met you and that now you're confident enough to call me out on my love life, but it's definitely strange." Alya was surprised.

"I talked with a friend of mine and that **_chat_** made me realize that maybe it's time to step up the game."

Adrien, who had overheard their conversation from his sit accidentally at the beginning, was now paying full attention since his other he had been mentioned by Mari.

"For me to step up the game...or for you?" Alya took the chance to bring up her love life as well.

"I guess...both"

"Oh my god, gurl! Now I really am proud of ya!" Alya had to control her voice tone since, even if the lesson hadn't started yet, they were in class after all.

Nino appeared through the door and Adrien quickly pushed him back out of the class so they could talk in private.

"Okay Nino, you need to talk to Alya." Adrien said poking Nino in the chest with his finger and invading a little too much of his personal space.

"What? Why?" Nino was not understanding the situation.

"How long has it been since you two shared a _moment TM_ at the zoo?" Adrien asked accusatorily.

"I guess long enough? I don't know, dude. Things has been kind of weird with Alya lately."

"I never understood why you didn't ask her out right away, to be honest. I thought you liked her." Adrien confessed, confused.

"And I do but it's not that easy, man. We got along really well ever since then and we still do...It's just that I'm afraid to screw it up and ruin our friendship. On the other hand, lately it has been getting weirder and weirder between us because I'm having trouble controlling my feelings and I don't know what to do." Nino said staring at nothing the whole time.

"Well, I've got good news for you then! You won't have to decide what to do, because I overheard the girls and Alya is gonna talk to you. She likes you, Nino."

"Uff, I'm not sure that's a good idea, dude. What if I say something wrong and mess it up? You know I'm horrible in this kind of situations."

"I know, but Alya on the other hand knows her way around. You know that she's gonna say things loud and clear. You'll just need to say 'yes' and it'll be done. But, if you want me to, I can be waiting for you nearby just in case something, for whichever reason, goes wrong and I have to collect your pieces." Adrien offered.

"You're the best, Adrien. That would be perfect." Nino said, thankful.

"What are you two doing here? Were you waiting for me, Adrien? That's so sweet of you!" Chloe arrived followed by Sabrina and they all entered the class.

"Hey, Nino!" Alya said to him casually "Meet me after class at the park, 'kay?"

"Sure." Nino tried to answer casually as well and not to seem anxious or nervous.

 

* * *

 

"Are you sure you want me to stay at the entrance of the park? I can hide in a bush like you did for me back then." Marinette proposed.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I'm a little nervous, but I'd rather do this on my own." Alya said before going deeper into the park.

"I'll be right here in case you need me!" Marinette saw her walk a little before spotting a bench where she could sit. Seconds after sitting, she heard a familiar voice.

"Well, wish me luck!" Nino was definitely panicking.

"Good luck! But you don't need it, it'll all go just fine!" Adrien answered and, just like Marinette did, after standing there looking at his friend go, he looked around to find a place to sit. That's when he saw Marinette, who was looking at him. "Hey! What are you...? Oh, I see..." Adrien laughed at the realization and sat beside her.

"Hey. Aren't we good friends? They should invite us to an ice-cream or something after this." Marinette said not being able to calm her nerves. This was a perfect opportunity for her to follow her own advice too.

"I guess they are there for us too in other situations. But I won't say no to free ice-cream." Adrien said with a smile.

"Says the rich boy." Marinette teased. They both laughed.

"So, what is with you today? You are actually teasing me. I had already gotten you to talk to me more or less casually or in serious matters but...joke with me? That's new. Not complaining, though." Adrien observed.

"I guess I'm trying a new attitude towards people out of my...comfort zone." She confessed.

"I'm sure that's gonna do you good." He put on an approving smile. "So, how is it going?"

"Oh, fine in general. Same as always, I guess." Marinette responded simply.

"Are you designing something interesting lately?" Adrien tried to keep her talking.

"Not really. I don't have so much free time now and, when I do, I'm too tired to do anything."

"Why so?" Adrien put on a concerned and curious expression.

"Well-!" Marinette realized that she had to give an excuse now, fortunately, she had the perfect usual one. "You know, between studying and helping my parents with the bakery I’ve got my hands full."

"You are such a good daughter. Your parents must be really happy with you." Adrien smiled.

And there it was, the words that always made Marinette feel guilty. The bakery excuse was perfect but every time she said it, someone would compliment her on being a 'good daughter' and she could be a lot of things, but definitely not a good daughter. She was always sneaking out of the house, barely had time to help in the house or the bakery, waking up late...But that was the price for being Ladybug. "Yeah, I think that'd be saying too much. They probably are the normal amount of happy with me. And I don't blame them, I'm not as good of a daughter as everyone might think, believe me." Marinette whispered softly.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm not the perfect son either." Adrien confessed.

"I think you are good enough." Marinette reassured him. "I mean, you go to school at the same time that you fulfill your duties and father's expectations. You work and study plus extracurricular classes. Adrien, you definitely have my utter admiration, I could never do what you do."

"I guess I'm in the same position as you. Even though I work hard for my dad, I still am not a good son, at least I don't behave like he'd like me to. Remember that time I snuck out?"

"Then we might be more alike than I thought." Marinette smiled.

Adrien was caught off guard when Marinette decided to smile so casually like it was nothing. It was refreshing for him to be able to make her smile and so amazing. "If I become naughtier, will you smile more?"

"What-" Marinette's face got red and she immediately looked the other way to hide it.

Adrien, worried that he could have made her mad, stood up and kneeled beside her within her new range of vision. His eyes met hers and for a moment it was just silence. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have pressured you, you should smile only when you feel like doing so."

"Adrien I feel something." She suddenly spouted words. Adrien was kneeling looking up to her and Marinette felt the need to tell him in that exact moment. "You and I…I think **we** should be...something else..."

"Oh! You're right! We should be at something else...How do you think the lovebirds are doing?" Adrien completely misunderstood.

Marinette, still a little bit in shock of what she had just said, pretended that nothing ever happened since Adrien misinterpreted her words, probably due to her usual nonsense-mumbling that he normally has to organize in his head in order to understand her. "Well, it hasn't been that long since they left, but Alya is not one to babble so I'm sure they must be already on it." Back to thinking about the reason they were there, Marinette was actually a bit nervous for Alya and Nino.

"Would it be too wrong to stick our noses a bit? I'm kind of worried for Nino, he was scared to death." Adrien suggested.

"I mean, unless we get caught, I don't think there'll be any harm done, right?"

"Then" Adrien stood up and extended his hands towards her "shall we go be a little naughtier than usual, Marinette?"

"Naughty sounds good." Marinette took his hand.

 

* * *

 

"There they are!" Adrien whispered "Down!" he commanded her while pushing her down softly from her shoulder. They got closer while crouching in order to not only have a visual but hear what they were saying. Adrien had his palm resting on her back and Marinette could feel his breath on her cheek.

"What did you say!?" Alya didn't seem very happy "I spend my time in whatever the hell I want! Who are **you** to judge me?"

"I'm just saying that maybe you are a tiny bit obsessed with the blog. Besides, you keep getting yourself involved in dangerous situations all the time just to get close to them. Does that make sense to you?"

"That's called vocation. I've always wanted to be a reporter and that's what I aspire to become one day. The blog might not have cache or that much fame, but I'm doing pretty much what a committed reporter would do. And if you can't understand that, then I will be more than fine with you no longer being my friend." Alya was infuriated.

"This is not what I expected to happen, if I have to be honest." Marinette was disappointed.

"I didn't think Nino could mess this up. And this much." Adrien had a pained expression "He literally just had to say yes to dating and not to be an asshole." Adrien whispered, exasperated. "Maybe it's better if we get out of here before they notice us and we make things worse." Adrien began to move backwards while crouching and fell on his back, dragging Marinette with him since he was softly grabbing her by the arm. Luckily, Alya and Nino were too heated up into their argument so they didn't notice the suspicious movements happening nearby. Laying over Adrien, Marinette recollected her thoughts not to lose control of herself and act like the stupid, useless person she becomes when she's too close to him. Adrien stared at her with eyes wide open for a second. "Didn't you want to try a new attitude out of your comfort zone?" He said from his most Chat Noir-ish side.But Marinette couldn't do it. She had just confessed and he had completely misunderstood. Maybe it was because she wouldn't usually talk clearly to him but...what if he had perfectly understood and still had decided to change topic because he was not interested? Besides, if he liked her, wouldn't have an extrovert handsome model kissed her already in a situation like this? Now sure that Adrien would never be more than a friend to her, she backed off rashly with hurt feelings, standing up and taking a few steps away from him. For a moment, they shared visual contact and Adrien looked dumbfounded at her serious and maybe angry expression, not knowing what he had done wrong. But none of the four people in the scene had time to react to what had just happened because a man they hadn't noticed until now gave Nino some paper sheets and Nino sat on the ground instantly...to study them?? Marinette looked at the suspicious appearance of the man and warned Alya.

"Alya! Stay away from him! That man's akumatized!" She shouted.

Adrien stood up quickly and pulled Alya back to get her away from him. Then he put himself in front of the girls, shielding them. "Go! I'll deal with him!" He announced.

"No way! I'm staying with Nino!" Alya said.

"Okay, then I'll distract him away from here." He said to himself and proceeded to draw his attention so that he would follow him.

Marinette always hated having to run away from this situations but she had to transform in order to be helpful. She managed to get out of there without Alya noticing and transformed into Ladybug.

"Nino, stop studying. Since when are you this interested in getting good marks?" Alya asked him then tried to take the papers from his hands.

" **DON'T YOU DARE TAKE MY NOTES. I NEED TO STUDY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!** "

"Alya, I don't think you are gonna get anywhere like that. Just stay by his side, I'll take care of the problem. Where did the man go?" Ladybug asked.

"He left that way following Adrien." She answered and obeyed her orders.

Ladybug headed the way Alya had pointed her and eventually, found him. The akumatized civil was a man over his forties, nicely clothed with his black tie, holding a brown leather suitcase from where he had probably taken the notes he gave Nino in one hand and some other thing in the other.  "I must admit that I've never seen a more dedicated professor than you. However, I must ask you to leave the studying schedule to your students, sir." She warned him.

"That'd be Professor Education for you." He corrected her.

"What's wrong with _'sir'_? It's polite enough." She asked purely out of curiosity.

"It's wrong not to know the name of the person who's gonna make a decent member of society out of you."

"I don't need no **men** to make me a decent anything. I'm serving society well enough by kicking bad akumas' asses." She complained.

"You heard the lady." Chat added.

"You are just two more bad students who think they don't need education and that they can just get miserable works to get by, aren't you?"

"Wow, isn't that really snob and classist of you, professor?" Chat Noir asked "There's no miserable work. If no one cleaned the classes you teach in or your office, you wouldn't get to be so fancy about your job, working among trash."

"Enough nonsense! I'm gonna make you model students." The professor finally showed what he was grabbing beside the suitcase and it turned out to be a laser pointer. He started pointing around aiming for Ladybug, who didn't stay still waiting to see what its effect was. Unfortunately, the pointer got to a passerby and he turned his attention to the professor. "Take Ladybug's earrings and Chat Noir's ring." After ordering that, the professor talked to the heroic duo "You can avoid me and my pointer, but let's see how easy it is to avoid all my 'brand new' students." He said refering to the people walking around. 

With a quick precise movement of her yoyo Ladybug snapped the pointer out of the professor's hands into hers. Pointing at the floor with the red laser point, she looked at Chat. "Wanna play?" She said jokingly just before breaking it.

"Stop teasing me, every time you say something like that I have to make more of an effort to control myself." Chat begged.

"No akuma in this thing." Ladybug pointed out. "Sorry if it bothers you that I know how to play the flirt game now too. I had a great master."

"I've created a monster." He said in a dramatical tone. "Then in the suitcase it is." Chat added.

"I agree, he took the notes from there and probably so he did the pointer." Ladybug threw the yoyo again in order to take the suitcase from his fisted hand but he used the very suitcase to fight off the yoyo. "This teenage rumbling is one of the reasons I'm on this educational mission, you know? Jesus Christ, how I hate teenage hormones."

Chat and LB looked at each other for a moment feigning hurtful expressions as if that had offended them and then they shrugged. "This is gonna be more difficult. He can block our attacks from the distance and if we get too close he can get us in this nerd-zombie state to get us to study." Chat thought out loud.

"To be honest, I'm not really in the mood for this right now, so let's just finish with this fast." Ladybug confessed.

"Did something happen?" Chat asked with some concern.

"Just teenage drama, nothing to worry about." Ladybug answered then she proceeded to use her 'Lucky Charm' which resulted in a completed exam.

"Maybe your Lucky Charm could be more helpful than we thought. Which subject is the exam about? This could definitely come in handy..." Chat joked.

"Professor, can you please correct me this? I really want to improve and if you could check it out I think I'd start to get on the right track." Ladybug said, ignoring Chat Noir's joke.

"I guess if this is gonna help you get on the right track..." The professor couldn't resist and, while he was distracted looking at the exam, Chat expanded his baton to throw the suitcase away from his grip while Ladybug immediately caught it with her yoyo. She tore it apart and caught the akuma that came out of it. Everything went back to normal.

"Pound it!" The duo said joining their fists.

"I'm out of here. Nice to see you, Chat." Ladybug said.

However, Chat grabbed her by the wrist, looked at her in the eyes looking for consent to stop her, then he took her somewhere else with less people.

"What is it, Chat? You know I'm kind of in a hurry."

"Would you date me?" Chat said pretty seriously.

"Is-is this a rebound thing? Did someone reject you? You definitely look like someone hurt your feelings."

"I...I guess that you could say that someone has rejected me or hurt me. But this is no rebound. I mean it." Chat had a begging expression.

Ladybug hugged him. "I'm sorry to hear that someone has hurt you. They most likely don't deserve you." She stopped the hug and caressed his cheek. "I really have to go, but we can talk about this later. Ba-bye." She gave him a comforting smile.

"Always a pleasure, m'lady." And they both left.

 

* * *

 

 

"Nino, thank god. You're back." Alya said while hugging him, still sitting on the floor.

"I hate when this shit happens." Nino said with a tired tone while getting his consciousness back. "Anyways Alya, I'm sorry. I said stupid things because I was mad nervous. The truth is that I'm just making excuses because I'm terrified that I'm gonna do something wrong and we won't even be friends anymore. I don't mind that you are passionate about your blog or about journalism. I actually love that about you." Nino finally said the truth.

"Don't go thinking that it's gonna go wrong before it has started. Give us a chance, will you?" Alya asked the favor. Nino nodded and Alya leaned to kiss him.

Marinette and Adrien, who had rushed back to their friends, witnessed that tender moment and quietly left. The way back was being extremely awkward unlike before. They walked in silence, looking at the floor. Until.

"Marinette. I don't think I can keep hanging out with you right now." Adrien said with a dead serious expression.

Marinette finally lift her eyes from the ground to look at him. After hearing those words, she was feeling like she was drowning in the middle of nowhere, confused by his reaction.

"Sometimes I'm with you and it's great, even perfect. But then you become full of mixed negative feelings and I'm tired of not knowing which Marinette to expect. I think I need some space from you. I'm sorry." Adrien apologized and left without looking at her in the eye.

Marinette, who had stopped suddenly, felt warm tears rolling down her cheek. She wiped them out and kept walking, heading home.

 

 

 

** BONUS: **

_**Alya** : Marinette, Adrien, are you guys okay?_

_**Nino** : Right, we didn't see you after the whole incident._

_**Marinette** : Sorry for making you worry, I'm okay. What's important now is...How are **you** , Nino? If you need something, let us know._

_**Adrien** : I'm fine too. Rest up, Nino. Take care of yourself, okay?_

_**Nino** : I'm okay, don't worry. Actually, more than okay now that I have a girlfriend._

_**Marinette** : !!!_

_**Marinette:** Congratulations! It was time already!_

_**Adrien:** Finally! I'm really glad for you two ^^_

_**Alya:** Why don't we all meet tomorrow to celebrate?_

_**Marinette:** You three go. I'm busy, sorry._

_**Adrien:** You are supposed to celebrate those kind of things with your couple, not with the squad. Have fun!_

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luckily, with the return of Season 2 being so close, I'll have more inspiration before I run out of ideas again.


	14. Coming to terms with oneself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien had a fight. Marinette was definitely acting out but Tikki might have something to say about that. What is going to happen to Adrien and Marinette from now on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So...It's been a while, but I'm not giving up. I'm just a lazy ass but don't worry, this is not over, it just may take a while.

“Are you okay, Marinette?” Tikki asked.

“I’m not. I’m tired.” Marinette answered at the brink of tears.

“Why did you behave like that with Adrien? You even looked angry when you fell on top of him…but don’t worry, I’m sure Adrien only said what he said because he thought that you hated him. You just have to clear things up.” Tikki tried to make some sense of the situation.

“I was just so angry at myself for getting my hopes high, I’m tired of it. Let’s be honest, Tikki, if he liked me he would have already said something. Besides, you heard how I confessed to him and he misunderstood…That’s probably because he’s not interested in me at all and I get it, I mean, it’s me after all, the stupid, clumsy Marinette. Maybe Chat has a chance with the girl he likes, but I was a fool to think **I** did.”

“Marinette, don’t do that! You had made so much progress! You are not half clumsy as you used to be after all this time being Ladybug and you are most definitely not stupid. Don’t throw away all the self-confidence you had built just because your confession went wrong.” Tikki begged.

“You don’t understand how hard that was for me, all the courage I had to reunite! It’s exhausting and even though I have improved, I guess I’m still not good enough for someone like Adrien. He’s in a whole other level I can’t attain: he’s kind, he’s a hard-working person and really handsome. Not forgetting he is a famous model and so popular that he can have any girl he wants, so why would he settle with **me**? And I don’t blame him.”

“Haven’t you ever thought that you are judging him only by the superficial vision you have of him? Do you realize that he is the same boy that ran out of his house and was a mess when you found him that night? The same that confessed not being the perfect son you thought he was? Maybe and only maybe he is not this perfect being you have pictured him to be.”

“The fact that everyone makes mistakes doesn’t change that we are not compatible.” She insisted.

“Marinette, I could enumerate once again all the good things you are and have but it won’t matter until you’re willing to believe them, you know?...I love you, but you need to start realizing how much you are worth yourself. The opposite case happens with Adrien, he is just **human** , you know?” Tikki decided to end that conversation since it wasn’t being fruitful at all.

Marinette pouted, not able to think of herself as more than the failure of daughter, friend, student and person in general that she was and still putting Adrien on an idealized pedestal.

 

* * *

 

“Wow, what was that about? You are not friends with Marinette anymore now?” Plagg was surprised.

“I just…I just can’t. When we fell…What was that face of anger and pain? Did she hate so much being close to me? Is she that uncomfortable with me???” Adrien let out the confusing feelings he had been holding in.

“Okay, slow down…and calm down a little. So are you bothered that she is not as comfortable with you as she is with other people? Or is it something else?” Plagg tried to push Adrien and see his reaction.

“I…I don’t know. I mean, mostly I’m tired of her changing so much when she’s with me…sometimes she’s calm and talks to me naturally, but other times she gets extremely nervous or even sad or angry like just now. I don’t want to be someone who makes people feel negatively. I hate that she feels bad around me and I hate feeling responsible for it.”

“Her mood changes are nothing new so, let’s be honest, if it was only that, I think you would have gotten mad at her way sooner. Besides, you said **mostly** …If that’s mostly it, then there’s something else. Maybe it has something to do with you telling Ladybug that you had been _rejected_?” Plagg went straight to the point and Adrien hesitated a bit before answering.

“*Sigh*…I might be developing feelings for Marinette, Plagg, and that scares the hell out of me. Today I have realized that I have actually been… _flirting_ with Marinette somehow for some time now, even if it was subtly. I love **Ladybug** , then…why am I starting to feel things for Marinette as well? I’m not that kind of guy…I am not playing around with LB, I meant it _every_ single time that I said I liked her, even before, back in the park” he stopped for a moment with his eyes fixed on the floor “Right now I feel like the trashiest guy that exists, so I thought that staying away from Marinette would be the best thing I can do. Erase anything that might be happening between Marinette and I so that Ladybug never thinks that I was just playing around.”

“You realize now? I actually thought that you were trying to move on with Marinette all this time, even if it was at a reeaaaally slow pace. Moreover, isn’t it actually a good idea? Ladybug has rejected you more times that I can count…Oh! But forget it, now that I think about it, Marinette’s reaction today wasn’t precisely the reaction of a girl that likes you so…maybe you are just not good with girls.”

“No, it's not that. Funny that I’m mentioning her now but, it’s like Marinette said. I haven’t gotten serious enough with Ladybug, she still thinks that I’m joking and that I’m a player. I just have to prove that my feelings are genuine. I can’t give up if I haven’t given my best. And that’s what I plan to do.”

“Whatever you want, man. I just want some cheese, to be honest, I think I’ve earned it.” 

 

* * *

 

Back in school Marinette was spacing out, sitting beside Alya and fearing the moment when Adrien stepped into the class and sat at his sit, right ahead of hers. For the first time, she wished he wouldn’t come.

“Marinette? You awake?” Alya asked while waving her open hand in front of her face.

“Y-yeah…I’m awake…” Marinette tried showing a comforting smile, so Alya wouldn’t notice she was feeling down.

“Then prove it, girl. You need to pay attention to your classes if you want them to have a purpose, you know?” Alya joked “Good morning, Nino, Adrien!”

“Good morning, Alya!” Nino smiled widely at the sight of his now girlfriend. “You slept fine?” Nino answered.

“Morning.” Adrien answered as well, going unnoticed since Alya and Nino had engaged in conversation already and he sat quietly in his sit instead of turning around to talk to the girls as he used to do.

Marinette pretended to be reading the textbook even though that was more suspicious than subtle. She had made the decision to get over Adrien because her feelings were getting out of control and they were not reciprocated. However, it was going to be hard, harder than fighting akumas, harder than being Ladybug. And not only it was going to be hard, but it was going to hurt.

                                                              --------------------------------

                                                                              

“Marinette, spacing out again? The break is meant to take a break not to wonder off to some other dimension.

“You’re right, sorry. Were you saying something?” Marinette smiled.

“I was saying that the four of us should hang out. The movie I told you about has been released and I really wanna go. What do you think, Adrien?” Alya asked.

“I…” Adrien turned his head back towards Alya with a not very happy expression since he was about to give an excuse not to go.

“I definitely can’t go. I promised my parents that I’d be helping them in the bakery. But you should go anyways and have fun for me.” Marinette rapidly interrupted so that Adrien would not reject the plan.

“You’re no fun, girl.” Alya said, disapproving.

“You coming, right Adrien?” Nino asked.

“I’ll think about it.” Adrien answered in a not very upbeat tone.

“Nino, can we talk for a second? Sorry guys, couple stuff.” Alya said.

“Yeah. When a boyfriend is needed I have no choice.” Nino followed Alya outside the classs obediently.

“Something’s off with Marinette and Adrien. I can feel it. Marinette looks depressed somehow even if she tries to hide it.” Alya assured.

“Yeah, now that you mention it, Adrien is not very talkative today in general. Besides, he has not even once turned around to talk to you girls today.” Nino confirmed.

“Then my suspicions must be right. Adrien and Marinette _did_ have a fight. How could that happen?” Alya was perplexed.

“Adrien and Marinette had a fight? Finally!” Chloe interrupted Alya and Nino’s “ _secret_ ” conversation and headed inside the class. “Say Adrien, have you finally realized that Marinette is a no one who doesn’t deserve your attention? It has taken you too long but I guess it’s better late than never.” Chloe said while resting both her hands in Adrien’s desk.

“Chloe, how about you mind your own business?” Marinette suddenly interfered.

“Isn’t it your fault? I mean, I’m sure that if you had a fight the reason must have been you. Right, Adrien? Wasn’t she the one to make you angry?” Chloe pressed further.

“Chloe, can’t you just let it go please? Weren’t you trying to be a kind person?” Adrien begged in a tired tone.

“Just for you, Adriekins, I will let the topic go. But to be honest, how dare you Marinette? You should apologize at least.”

“I will do what I think it's appropriate if you don't mind, so Chloe just get lost, will you?” Marinette responded but there was no anger in her tone.

Chloe finally gave up while the rest of the class, that had been listening to the commotion, were whispering and commenting but neither Adrien nor Marinette were in the mood to care. Adrien was determined not to develop any more feelings for Marinette and Marinette was focused on moving on and forgetting about Adrien.

When school finished Marinette went out in a hurry since she needed to be alone for a while after an emotionally tough day. Adrien, on the other hand, took his time to leave school, just in time to witness an akumatized woman roaming around the streets heading who knows where.

“Plagg, claws out!” Adrien said after hiding out of anyone’s sight.

 

* * *

 

Marinette was walking aimlessly, desperately needing to cry and let out her bad feelings but keeping it all in since she was in the middle of the street. Feeling unable to keep walking, she stopped and rested her back against a wall, closing her eyes to block the world. When she opened them not long after, tears had formed and were trying to break out.

“Why are you about to cry? It’s not like you have failed one job interview after another like me, so you don’t really have the right to be sad.” A woman with a funny appearance stopped to talk to her. “Anyhow, I guess I’ll hire you. Here, shake my hand.” And she approached her with her hand extended.

Marinette, who could not think straight at the moment, crossed her arms like an 'x' in front of her as a shield and started sliding down the wall until getting to the floor. When she was close enough and about to shake her hand Chat expanded his baton and hit the girl hard to get her far away. Marinette was grateful and relieved to see Chat, not only because he had just saved her, but because it was a friendly face in a moment of weakness. However, he seemed a little apathetic while helping her up and Marinette couldn’t help shedding a tear.

“Were you crying?” Chat’s eyes widened at the sudden realization and a flash of many reasons why she would be crying appeared in his mind. “Why-”

“Just a bad day, don’t mind me and go, you have a duty to carry out.” Marinette dismissed the conversation.

“Go to safety, Marinette.” He said after a teensy moment of hesitation, thinking it might be his fault she was crying, and ran off after the akumatized person.

After that, Marinette walked a bit until she found a safe place where no one could see her transforming. Tikki got out of her purse and gave her a supporting smile.

“Let’s do this, Marinette.”

“Tikki, spots on!” She commanded. 

 

* * *

 

 “Come on! Just shake my hand you stupid cat!” The villainess said.

Ladybug threw herself against her so that she would leave alone Chat Noir, who was cornered at the moment. They rolled around, Ladybug grabbing her forearms so that she would not take her hand while struggling. That was when she realized that there was a paper sticking out of the pocket in her suit’s jacket. When she was on top of LB, Chat extended his baton so that it would hit the villainess, freeing Ladybug. Then, he helped her up.

“You okay?” Chat asked.

“Fine, you?” She asked back.

“Fine. Her akuma name is Contractor. It seems she has not been very lucky looking for a job. She was rejected many many times. If she shakes your hand, you automatically start to work in something you are good at. Let’s just get this over with.”

“There’s a folded paper in her jacket’s pocket. It’s the only thing that I see where the akuma could be hidden. I bet it’s a rejected job application or her curriculum.”

“How do we take it?”

“Lucky Charm!” Ladybug shouted and a bowtie appeared.

“Are we going to a ball?” Chat was not sure how to make use of it.

“More like a job interview. Here, put this on.” Ladybug adjusted the bowtie on Chat’s neck, on top of the bell. “Now, you’re good to go. Shake her hand firmly.”

“I understand.” Chat approached Contractor with his hands in the air. “I give up, do shake hands with me.” Chat surrendered.

“Good, I am glad to be able to provide job opportunities to the youth unlike the people who denied it to me.” She extended her arm towards Chat Noir.

However, when he was about to shake, he used his cataclysm and grabbed the paper, that disintegrated and an akuma flew out of it. Ladybug caught it on time and everything went back to normal.

“So…no _m’ladies_ , no cat puns, no funny remarks…You are not okay, are you?” Ladybug asked, concerned.

“…I’ve been better…I guess I just need time. How about you? You don’t look good either.”

“A little bit of the same…What a pair are we, right? It’s good to have someone to be down with though, I guess.” Ladybug smiled faintly.

“If we hadn’t used our powers, I would suggest to hang out for a while. But…”

“It’s okay, I’ll see you soon enough. Try to cheer up, please!” Ladybug said before leaving in a hurry.

“Same goes to you!” Chat shouted hoping she would still hear it.

And so, they both left.

 

* * *

 

“Hey gurrl! How you doing?” Alya entered Marinette's room.

“Hi, Alya. Sorry to call you all of a sudden, but I needed to talk.”

“Are you kidding? What are friends for? I’m glad you called. So what’s up? ...Is this about Adrien?” Alya asked regarding what happened earlier in class.

“Yes and no. I’m frustrated. I’ve been crushing on Adrien for a long time now. And yes, we are closer than before and we get along, I guess, but something’s not working for me. At first, I thought that I was just tired of getting my hopes up and then achieve nothing. I would think that we were one step closer and then it would feel like all of it had been an illusion and I was not moving from being something other than his friend. And that is definitely part of what causes my frustration. But then…a friend made me realize that I should forget about that because I have other things to work on.”

“Other things like what?” Alya was sincerely curious.

“Like the way I idealize Adrien and undervalue myself? I have come to believe that loving and being loved by someone is much more difficult if the scales are so unbalanced. So maybe I should put some distance between us in order to see Adrien as the human being he is and not this perfect being I picture him being and work on cherishing myself more…Right?”

“Oh, Marinette…You are becoming more and more mature per day. And well, that is a drastic decision but, I fully support you because I think this will help you grow as a person so much…Maybe you **do** need this. Come here.” Alya gave her a long hug, noticing how much she was needing it.

When Alya left, Tikki came out of hiding, took one of the cookies of the jar that Marinette had in her room especially for her, and went beside her.

“So…you actually took my advice…” Tikki remarked, proud of Marinette.

“In the heat of the moment, I could not see past my crush and pretty likely unrequited love, but I did listen. And once I calmed down and thought about it more, it started to make sense. I think that you can love without loving yourself, but I don’t think you can have a healthy relationship if you undermine yourself. So even if Adrien did like me back, we would probably not last long. I live sabotaging myself and that needs to come to an end.”

“I knew that you were making progress. I’m glad you didn’t throw that progress away.”

“I’m going to be better, Tikki. I could probably use a little help though.”

“That’s what friends are for. Alya and I are going to support you and help you through it. That's for sure.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments and support. I really reaally appreciate it. Like, I cannot express how much it means to me knowing that someone enjoys my writing. Even though it's just amateur writing of a fanfic. XOXO.


	15. Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien have not been getting along lately. Alya and Nino think that some fun would do good to Marinette at the moment and Juleka and Rose are willing to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Introducing Luka Couffaine. This means that if you are not up to date with the show (season 2 episode 12) you might not  
> want to read this, since I took part of the canon ideas from Captain Hardrock and adapted them to fit in my fanfic. I hope you enjoy this new addition.

A month had passed. Marinette and Adrien had been only saying hi and goodbye to each other and not talking unless necessary. Nino, who was the only one out of the loop, eventually asked Adrien about them not talking anymore. He was given the explanation that Adrien needed a little space from her since she confused him with her attitude and, since he needed to focus on his studies and work. The four of them would now meet in pairs or three at a time depending on who was available. The group chat had gone almost silent in comparison with how they used to use it to talk all the time. Classes were the most awkward of all since Adrien barely turned around and, when he did, it was to talk to Alya.

In this situation, Alya and Nino, needing a break from the bad vibes and decided to go the Saturday on a double date with Rose and Juleka, who were both excited and nervous at the same time to be doing something like this. They met at a casual restaurant not very expensive for dinner, Juleka wearing a simple white shirt and purple trousers and Rose wearing a plain knee-lengthened white dress. Nino and Alya also were wearing more elegant clothes than normal as well, but not as much as the other couple.

“Wow, Rose, Juleka, you both look stunning!! Now I feel underdressed…” said Alya.

“You both look amazing as well!” responded Rose to cheer Alya up.

“So…how are the two of you doing? The dating thing is going all right for you?” she asked.

“Well, I guess it happens to you too…we used to be friends and suddenly we are dating so it is taking a little bit of adjustment…You know, with being public and all…” explained Juleka.

“But that has not really been a problem, we are doing just fine.” Rose completed, smiling.

“We’re happy together, yeah. How could I not be happy with a girlfriend like her?” Juleka added and Rose blushed. “What about you?”

“We couldn’t be better. I have an amazing girlfriend that I admire and love so, yeah, we’re doing fine too.” Nino confessed.

“Oh shut up. You are embarrassing.” Complained Alya.

“Talking about boyfriends, girlfriends and whatnot…how is the whole Marinette and Adrien thing going?” Rose asked, worried.

“They’re still not talking to each other…But I guess you have noticed that already.” Alya answered.

“I just can’t understand why they won’t fix it. I’m tired of the group feeling awkward together…” Nino sighed.

“I mean, I do understand. Marinette needs to start valuing herself and, seeing Adrien out of the pedestal she has put him in will help her realize that nobody is perfect.” Alya explained more to the girls than to Nino, since they had already talked about it.

“And she doesn’t feel that she can do it **_while_** being friends?” Rose inquired.

“She has been putting some distance in between them so that her feelings for him will lessen. When that happens, maybe she can start seeing him as the human being he actually is and go back to being friends. To be honest, we haven’t talked about Adrien lately, so I don’t really know how that is going.” Alya said.

“She should indeed take the time she needs. It is for a good cause after all, there’s nothing more important than loving yourself. Or so I am learning lately.” Juleka commented.

“I know you all are right, I just want us to be friends again like we used to…” Nino was upset.

“Hey, and we will,” assured Alya “we just need to be a little more patient.”

“In the meantime, Rose and I have started a band and soon we are gonna do a little concert in a bar. Maybe you could convince Marinette to come?” Juleka proposed “It could be a distraction, you know?”

“You should totally come!” Rose exclaimed, excitedly.

“Oh, I like the plan but, how do you know that Adrien will not show? I mean, I’m sure you are going to tell the rest of the class too, right?”

“Yes, but do you really think that Adrien’s dad is going to let him come?” Juleka asked with an expression of disbelief.

“Okay, you’re right.” Alya nodded “We’ll try to convince her to come.”

“Hey, do you girls already know what you all want to order? I’m starving…” Nino complained.

 

* * *

 

 

Back in school, after the nice double date they had had that past weekend, Nino and Alya were sitting in their usual sits. They exchanged looks with Juleka and Rose and nodded, right before a guy they had never seen before went to talk to the girls.

“Okay, so…where did Adrien say he was going?” Alya asked Nino poking him in the shoulder with a pen.

“He said he was going to the bathroom, wash his face…He seems stressed, lately he has not been feeling like being around people, so he’s probably just having some alone time.” Nino explained.

“I guess he feels guiltier than expected for the things he said to Marinette?” Alya speculated.

“Maybe. Anyway, let’s hope that Adrien doesn’t come back before Marinette shows up so we can tell her about the concert.”

“If Adrien were to come first, I can always text her. But I think in person we have a bigger chance to convince her.”

“Yeah, I agree. We are not in a hurry anyways, we still have time. The concert is next Friday.”

 

                                                                                                                -------------

 

“If there’s no one in the bathroom, could I stop hiding?” Plagg whispered.

“Sure. Whatever.” Adrien answered.

“You are too moody lately, don’t you think?” Plagg complained.

“Sorry. It’s just that not talking to Marinette is putting me on edge, because I am the one who said that I needed space from her, so now I have to give her the space. It would be unfair any other way, therefore, I am the one who has to avoid her, the one who has to try harder not to meet with her. And I am so bad at being mad with someone, to be honest I’m not sure if it makes any sense anymore. I hate not talking to her at all.” He explained.

“Then why don’t you go and fix things with her? You just said that it’s your fault that you two are like this, then you should be the one to fix it.”

“The fact that I want to fix things with her doesn’t mean that I should.”

“Oh, the dilemma of being honest about being in love with Ladybug. So you are over whatever you might have felt for Marinette?” Plagg inquired.

“I don’t know. It feels like I have moved on, but I have not talked to her in a month or more so, maybe I haven’t.”

“And what about what you said about stepping up with Ladybug? You know, letting her know that your feelings are real and all. You haven’t really done anything like that yet.”

“Of course not, first I need to move on, go back to being friends with Marinette and stay that way for a while. Until I confirm that I indeed have no longer feelings for her. Then, I will confess to Ladybug.”

“You are sooo complicated…” Plagg sounded a little exasperated.

 

                                                                                                                ------------

 

Marinette was running to class, as happened more often that she would like to admit, but she was decided to get there in time. If running would avoid being late, it was worth it…she didn’t want to start the week with the wrong foot. She was already in the building, running up the stairs and when she was about to raise her arm to open the door of the classroom she crashed into someone who was stepping out of the class and the bump made her step back violently, anyhow managing to stay standing. “I am soo sorry! I-” That’s when Marinette took a look at the boy she had just bumped into: she definitely didn’t know him. He was tall, his hair was messy, black with the tips dyed in a turquoise color. His eyes were a neutral blue, not too light, not too dark. Then, the boy placed his hand on her shoulder, drawing Marinette’s attention to his black nails.

“Are you okay?” he asked, kind of worried after the girl remained speechless.

“F-fine! Are you class in new? I-I mean new in class!” Marinette got nervous.

“Nah. I’m Juleka’s older brother, I needed to talk with her about something so I stopped by for a moment. My name’s Luka.”

“Oh…I did know Juleka had a brother, but I don’t think I have seen you before.” Marinette said, putting herself together.

Suddenly, Adrien showed up heading directly through the door having witnessed the scene. Marinette got distracted for a second.

“Well, I have to go and you should probably get inside, your teacher must be about to come.” Luka smiled and left saying ‘goodbye’ with his hand.

 

\-------------

  

“Hey Marinette, let’s go take a walk until the break is over, I’m tired of sitting in this classroom.” Alya said so she could talk with Marinette alone about the concert. “Soo…Did you hear Juleka and Rose talk about their group?”

“Not really…Did they mention it before classes started? Because I got here just on time so, I could only sit before the teacher came in. By the way, did you meet L-?”

“Don’t stray from the subject, Marinette. The thing is that Juleka, Rose and Ivan have a group now and they are gonna be playing this Friday. And you definitely have to come with me and Nino! Pretty pleeeaasee!” Alya begged.

“I don’t know, don’t wanna be the third wheel, Alya…”

“You will not be, because Nino and I are not going on a date, it’s us three hanging out. We need a little fun and you know it.” Alya was pouting.

“All right, all right. I do need it, yeah. Harmless fun sounds good.” Marinette smiled.

“Wow, I thought it would take way more effort to convince you.” Alya sounded surprised “Does that mean that you are feeling better from the whole Adrien thing?”

“Well, I am handling it, you know? Every morning I look at myself in the mirror and think of positive things and every day I focus my attention and strength in getting better at school and other activities.”

“Other activities?” Alya was now officially intrigued.

“I’m actually trying with exercise. You know, steadily exercising a little bit each day. It has helped me a lot gaining self-esteem.”

“I did not expect that at all, but I’m glad that exercise is being of use to you. And that you are following my advice of thinking positive thoughts when looking in the mirror. You had already come so far from the helpless girl I met before all this and now you are on the path of becoming this incredibly fearless person. I am so proud.” Alya confessed before hugging her with all her strength.

Marinette hugged her back. However, the real reason of confessing to exercising was not only because it was helping her with her self-esteem, which was not a lie. The real reason was that, after being Ladybug for so long now, she had naturally developed some resistance, muscle and reflexes so, having a justification to that came in handy.

“Well, then it’s happening. We are going to rock hard at that concert!” Alya said excitedly.

 

* * *

 

 

Friday night came and Alya, Nino and Marinette walked into the bar where the concert was happening. It was starting to get crowded in there, which was always a good sign, and even more taking into account that it was not that late, since they were still too young to party all that hard. Marinette was excited that her friends were doing something as amazing as having a band and giving a concert in public so she was there not only to have fun, but to give her full support.

“Hey guys! Glad you could make it!” Rose came to greet her friends, glad that she was able to be of some help to Marinette and that they were there for the concert. “If I’m honest, I am getting nervous, but I am thankful that so much people are coming. I didn’t think there would be anybody apart from a couple of friends.”

“I’m sure that a lot of people came because you’re going to be incredible and give a great show.” Marinette tried to reassure Rose.

“Yeah, you’re gonna do great! If you were bad, the bar owner wouldn’t have you playing in his bar, right?” Nino added.

“Talking about bar, I want to get something to drink.” Alya said.

“Me too, I’m coming with you.” Nino decided “Marinette?”

“I’m fine.” She said right before they left “When do you start, by the way?”

“As soon as we can. Ivan and I were setting the things on the stage and I need your help, Rose.” Juleka showed up “Marinette could you go fetch our dear guitarist? He’s backstage getting in the mood, but we need to finish setting up because we should begin asap. Just tell him that **I** am demanding his presence right away.”

“O-Okay. On my way.” Marinette obediently went to fetch the guitarist as she was told. As she was approaching the backstage room, she could hear someone playing the guitar softly and humming along just like someone who is not allowed to make much noise but wants to play anyway. She knocked on the door, and the rehearsing suddenly stopped so she opened the door and entered the room. “Sorry, I was told to- Oh! So _you_ are the guitarist!” Marinette said unexpectedly when she saw Luka sitting with his guitar.

“It seems like it, yeah.” Luka laughed softly. “You are from my sister’s class, right? You have a strong bumping. It seriously hurt for a couple minutes. What’s your name? I don’t think I got it last time.”

“Ma-ma-Marinette! Geez!” Marinette complained aloud about getting her words stuck.

“Well, Ma-ma-Marinette, it’s a pleasure. I’m guessing they sent you to fetch me, right?”

“Yes. It looked urgent, so…” Marinette pointed towards the stage with her head.

“Then let’s go. We better not make them wait any longer. My sister can get a little anxious when she’s nervous.”

“Sorry again for hurting you the other day. I’d love to say that I’m not usually like that, but I don’t like lying unless it’s really necessary.” She confessed.

“Hahaha! You are a funny girl, Marinette. Don’t worry, you can make it up to me by enjoying the concert tonight.” He said right before getting to the stage to help finish setting things up.

“I will.” Marinette said aloud even though Luka could not hear her.

“Hey, girl. Where were you? We thought we had lost you for a moment.” Alya was happy to see her friend had not left. “Who’s the guy with the guitar you’re looking at? He’s cute.”

“Apparently he’s Juleka’s older brother. It’s funny because I knew that Juleka had a brother but I hadn’t met him once in all this time.” Marinette remarked.

“Me neither. But the mystery gives him points. Maybe we can get Juleka to introduce him to us.”

“Should I remind you that you already have a boyfriend?” Said Nino joking.

“Looking is not a sin.” Alya commented.

“I actually already know him. We met the other day in school. He had to talk to Juleka and came by, you didn’t see him?”

“Ooh, right, I didn’t pay much attention to him then, but now that you mention it yes, I did see him talking with Juleka and Rose. Well, then it will be easier this way.”

“What will be easier?” Marinette was confused.

“Getting to know him, maybe see if he’s boyfriend material.”

“Alya! Please, don’t embarrass me, it’s the only thing I ask for tonight.” Marinette scolded her.

“I’ll be subtle, I promise.”

The lights in the bar went out, the stage lightened up and the concert started. It was surprising see Rose’s singing style but she was good. Ivan was giving his all with the drums and Juleka was rocking hard the base. Luka, on the other hand, was enjoying himself at the same time that he appeared to be in full control of his every move. He made playing the guitar look so easy…They were all amazing. Soon, the crowd started to dance and jump along the music and, after a couple of songs, Marinette loosened up and joined the dancing herself. For once in a while, she felt free. She could only feel the beat of the music echo inside her body and moving her body at the rhythm was the only thing she could think about. No worries, no problems, just fun. She smiled widely. When the concert ended she felt relaxed from giving her all on the dance floor. Tired, but relaxed.

“Well, I’d say we did have a good time, didn’t we?” Marinette said, to confirm to Alya that she had indeed had fun.

“Yeah, we did!” Alya was happy.

“They were really good. I didn’t expect them to be that good, to be honest.” Nino admitted.

“Ouch.” Luka said, feigning to feel hurt.

“Sorry man, no offense. But it was a compliment somehow hahaha. I’m Nino.”

“Don’t mind my brother, Luka. He’s a tease. Okay, so this is Nino, this is Alya and this one you should already know, Marinette.” Juleka introduced everyone.

“I do. I’m glad that the concert was satisfactory. From the stage you all seemed to be enjoying so that’s what counts.” He said. “I have to talk to some other people around here, but I’ll be back if you stay long enough.” Then he left.

“Rose! You were incredible! Ivan, you too!” Alya shouted when she saw them finally show up.

“Waaah, thank you, I was really nervous at the beginning, but I think I managed to enjoy myself. I am so very glad that everything turned out well.” Rose joined Alya, Nino and Juleka while Ivan had been occupied with Mylène and other friends that had also attended.

Marinette was starting to feel the fatigue from all that dancing and was a little too hot for comfort, so she excused herself to go outside for a moment, take a breath and think whether to stay a while longer or go home. Being finally alone gave her the chance to get lost in her thoughts and realized that she might be actually moving on from Adrien. At least, thinking about him wasn’t painful now (excluding the not-talking-to-each-other matter), she was not anxious anymore about whether she was good enough or if he, by chance, had any feelings for her. Her feelings for him were now cleaner, less complicated.

“Hey, I thought you’d left” Luka interrupted her “Alya told me you got out to take a breather so I came to keep you company, but maybe you want to be alone?” He had a somewhat worried, somewhat curious expression.

“N-no, it’s alright, I’m just kind of tired. I needed some air to freshen up.” She assured, still a little surprised by his presence.

“Are you worried about something? You were deep in thought.”

“Worried…No, I wouldn’t say worried. I’m just been through some improving-myself project and I was revising my evolution.” She said carefree and unaware that she was talking to someone she had just met.

“Oh wow, that’s ambitious. I like it. So how is the evolution going?” Marinette had more than peaked his curiosity now.

“I think is going better than I thought it would. So I guess that’s a win for me…” Suddenly, Marinette became aware” I just realized that you barely know me and I’m telling you about personal stuff you probably don’t even care about. Sorry for that.”

“It’s okay, I asked because I am interested. Besides, are you always apologizing? You must have said “sorry” to me 3 or 4 times already and I barely know you. Be sorry only if you’ve done something wrong. Right now you were just talking to me, nothing wrong about that.” Luka lectured her kindly.

“Sorry, sometimes I just can’t he- I did it again, didn’t I?”

Luka laughed shaking his head and Marinette noticed that he had round black earrings. It suited his style, she thought.

“Take your time, some things cannot change overnight.” Luka reassured her “I should go back inside, I have some friends waiting for me, you going home or coming back inside? In here you might get a cold.”

“I’ll come back in. I didn’t really said goodbye to anyone, so leaving would be just rude.”

The few time left that Marinette stayed in the bar, she spent with Alya, Nino and some of her other classmates that were there. She didn’t talked to Luka again, but it had been nice meeting him, and his words had made her feel better: ‘Take your time, some things cannot change overnight.’ That validated not being over Adrien already, it somehow gave her ‘permission’ to take the time she needed and not force it into happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I am taking some time to correct my old chapters a little bit. The changes are really subtle so you won't really notice,  
> but it will be a little more gramatically correct and a tiny bit less messy. I have already corrected the first 2 chapters and I  
> will gradually continue to do so with the rest. That doesn't mean though that I will stop writing the new content. One thing  
> is not going to interfere with the other. In fact, I already have a general concept for next chapter so I hope to finish it sooner. Tell me if you are enjoying Luka!
> 
> By the way, if you like my new icon, you should check the blog of the girl that drew it: https://nereamerayo.tumblr.com  
> Her drawing style is pretty unique and fun!
> 
> That is all!


End file.
